


After Mr. Accomplice

by Nekos



Series: After Accomplice [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Accomplice Ending (Persona 4), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Investigation Team - Freeform, Original Character(s), Persona 3 Spoilers, Persona 4 Spoilers, Shadow Operatives, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Undercover, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekos/pseuds/Nekos
Summary: After Yu Narukami left, he's now known as a criminal. The consequences of his actions led the future of Inaba astray.It's your time to fix everything and uncover the truth.





	1. Prologue

**March 30, 2012**

**8:30 pm**

 

You're a reserved member of an unofficial organisation called the Shadow Operatives.

 

Despite being one your profile is much less known or broad to the group members, save for Mitsuru and Aigis though. You didn't mind of the circumstances you've received ever since the founder of the Shadow Operatives declared their ever-so-called primary objective and goal— you digress the methods anyway.

 

You didn't care for treatment, you just wanted to be useful to the group.

 

Mitsuru Kirijo; your childhood friend (you're a bit older than her though), had requested you tonight in the meeting room where you constantly coped up a while ago.

 

You know why; you've read the Shadow Detector, it’s readings is specifically appointed on a particular town: Inaba.

 

You already clench your teeth at the anxiousness that builds up while you read the results. From afar of the device, you’d probably react simultaneously. Aside of that point the readings was nothing you’ve seen before.

 

A couple of Shadows are transmogrifying in the real world.

 

Honestly, compare to Persona User’s power of Personas and the tug of discord through these Shadows, again to admit you've never seen a situation like this before. Can you deal this problem?

 

It’s just frustrating, why does unexpected situations like _these_ happen out of the blue?

 

It's worse than the Dark Hour but not worse compare to the Fall (God, all that event in one night. You don’t want to think about it.) Altough, Shadows are physically existing in Inaba, they've taken form in reality. Not like the Shadows in the Dark Hour that only coexists in midnight. Damn, if only it was easy with just a snap of finger you’re done.

 

They could have been spotted by humans already. Well. . .  _God_ , what about _your_  relatives who're _currently_ _living_ in _there_. Are they still alive? Do they know? Are they even aware?

 

Do you even have the guts to—

 

"Well?" A familiar voice breaks your restraining concentration. "Are you just gonna stare at the papers? You should pack your things and head to Inaba as soon as possible."

 

You finally faced her, Mitsuru. She’s in her strange (Peculiarly fashionable outfit ? No. Definitely the hint of the word peculiar works for you. What’s with that fluffy white coat?) combat outfit. So much has changed comparing to her current self and the “past” her, the one being the student council president in the past months. 

 

Ah. Youth.

 

Straight in the eyes, you didn't break the contact. "Only me."

 

Mitsuru sighs deeply with weariness. "Of course, you'd say that. I was also willing to come with you and take action as well but I know your way around when it comes to missions. You have a soft spot for it. Or the fact that you are a stubborn woman after all.” The red-haired woman walks passed you while she smiles little, heading to the table, the results of the Shadow Detector in Inaba are displayed there. You watched her silently.

 

"But," Her fingers followed the aligned sentences of the report, she was reading it closely. It's the part of the report you're currently reading. "I'll provide you back-up if anything goes wrong." She said that after she finishes reading, she faced you again. "Are we clear?"

 

You nodded firmly.

 

You approach the papers and stack them all in a durable envelope. While dismissing Mitsuru's presence, you budged yourself in the supplies in the other room, taking equipments that is needed for the operation. You don't need everything since the situation isn't likely dire so far. That depends. It’s not like you’re just preventing a godly force that’s creating a spark for an upcoming apocalypse.

 

 _Not_ that _dire, hah, you're an optimistic fool._ You chastised yourself. Funny you. Very funny. A fool indeed.

 

Mitsuru looks at you deeply. Her response takes seconds to kill. "I know that you're worried, but they'll be fine."

 

In her perspective, you’re too easy to read. Much as well as you know yourself, yes, you’re easy to read.

 

She was talking about your relatives that lived in Inaba. But what she just said leaves you two an untrue reassurance. At first, you’ve received a message from the hospital that your cousin: Nanako Dojima, was in the hospital for a while; suggesting you to visit her. 

 

All the while of bearing news, you know what happened in that town. The reason of Nanako's state is because she was kidnapped by Taro Namatame to someplace she didn't withstand as a child. An event you can't imagine. Why does a peaceful town contains such murders and kidnapping of citizens? The current profile of it deflects it's quiet and discreet demeanour.

 

Your assumptions are disregarded, but you hoped that it wasn't jinxed. Still, wherever you are, the world is all the same, every inch of it. Inaba is indifferent.

 

The other case of the situation why the hospital called you was because of your uncle. You’ve never met Nanako before, only your young brother did. Yesterday, you received a call from your parents that Yu got home. You met him again at dinner, and that's when you noticed his power.

 

It wasn't formed to its fullest potential.

 

You questioned yourself repeatedly that there's something incredibly off about him, especially his behaviour, he is somewhat nervous and jumpy or cautious. He was supposed to be fulfilling his destiny, as you recall. Yet, he might’ve made a decision that twisted his path.

 

Not like it’ll matter for now anyway.

 

As much as you're curious of your brother's questionable fate, it's none of your concern, for now. You have to head to Inaba. It's recently your top priority to head there and protect Nanako and Dojima from the Shadows. Especially, finding the nest.

 

"I'll be sending you off with a helicopter, it's the least I could do. Kikuno-chan will be with you after your preparation." Mitsuru said as she exits the room. "Call me if you need anything and notify me the events in Inaba per day. We'll be ready for your arrival... and be safe when you get there."

 

You smiled softly when the leader of the Kirijo group leaves you be after she sends you a concerning look that she rarely gives.

 

You took a deep breath. “Alright, time to head to Inaba.”


	2. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've arrived in Inaba.

**March 31, 2012**

**9:10 am**

 

You met Dojima in the Yasoinaba station.

 

After a sense of nostalgia kicking in, your uncle wants you to meet (for the first time) Nanako in the hospital _right now_. In the point of driving you there without settling down in the town first— he must've been depressed on his daughter's condition, that isn't completely recovering (?) from the unknown symptoms that are still unidentified. No one's there with Nanako to watch over her all the time. Eventually for Dojima, he doesn't want her to suffer and be alone at the same time.

 

Not just Nanako who happened to be in the hospital but Dojima was in it not too long ago. You're aware of Dojima's state of being injured from a car accident. It's not fatal as you heard but you noticed his struggles of moving ever since you two meet at the station. He could have been recovering but the cause of delay was that he’s overdoing himself to his work.

 

How can he support Nanako if he's slowly losing himself?

 

You can feel your hands itching to break an object. This is absolute bullshit. Despite the distant relationship between you and them, they're still family. They've done nothing wrong and life suffers them under miserable circumstances. Every unfortunate forces just clings itself to the fate of Nanako and Dojima. They just wanted to live happily, why can't they have it?

 

"You're drawing blood, (Y/N)." Your uncle said, disappointed and worried. "You've been gripping your hand quite forcefully. If I did anything wrong to anger you, I'm sorry."

 

You immediately backpedal, you didn't noticed the warm blood spilling in your hand.

 

 _Note to yourself: you're a fragile person. So don't be reckless, your emotions gets the better of you._ You absently thought while wiping off the blood. It wasn’t _that_ bad.

 

"No! I'm not mad at you, Dojima-san. I was—"

 

"You don't need to lie." Dojima gripped the steering wheel. "Honestly, I'm mad at myself too. I wasn't enough to protect my daughter from what I feared of happening. I can't even find a solid lead of finding the culprit that killed my wife. . . I'm useless."

 

He must've misunderstood you, your inadvertent act made him miserable all of the sudden. You mentally want to bash yourself right now.

 

You can see Dojima shaking, you can also tell he's going to lose cool but he's good at holding them back. Without any words to say, you patted your uncle's shoulder slowly. Reassuring him, before he can get out of control over his mentality and the car. His temper can lead to drastic outcomes. You don't want that to happen.

 

"You're not useless, Dojima-san." You softly said. "You're overthinking things."

 

Your uncle scoffed. "Easy for you to say, Yu had made so many progress to his unauthorised investigation with his friends, turns out the culprit was Taro Namatame. Funny, high school students outsmarted the police? What a shame for us."

 

Yu being involve in the case doesn’t surprise you. It made you wonder more. But that’s not really the case you should be attending for. Although, you thank Yu for saving lives, despite Nanako’s condition had took a turn. . .

 

". . . At least Nanako is no longer in danger because of him."

 

You stressfully sigh at that statement.

 

The kidnapper of Nanako was the murderer of Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi. Actually, you know the details what happened ever since April 2011, you've read the papers while being in the helicopter. You didn't need to repeat going through reading the case over since you've memorised it. Every single thing, the dates, the names, the crimes scenes, and the Midnight Channel.

 

It doesn't make sense when you analysed the case. You doubt Taro Namatame is the real culprit. It'll probably be the same misinterpretation like Mitsuo Kubo: being the mistaken culprit.

 

To find the truth... you need to look through the case with necessary methods.

 

Sadly, Nanako hasn't woken up from her coma, yet. You definitely can't start from that lead. First, you doubt Nanako might remember what happened to her, unlike to remember but it only gave her something to endure with her life on the line. Therefore it's best to move on from the incident, Nanako would've liked that anyway.

 

The objective of settling your visit in Inaba is stopping the Shadows from coming to Inaba. You should start on pressing on the business of this murder case and victims that appeared on this "Midnight Channel". You don't find it absurd, since you've experienced a similar term. The Midnight Channel is no different from the Dark Hour.

 

 _Why is it always midnight in these kinds of cases?_ You thought.

 

Anyways, the Midnight Channel is a different world. There's a possibility that you can't go in if you want, despite having the potential. You need to find out how your brother, Yu, had the allowance of entering the other world. It's not himself alone can provide such power. It's must've been something else that give the power and Persona.

 

• • •

 

"(Y/N), watch the car for me, I'm going to go for a smoke."

 

You didn't realise the car was parked in a gas station. You must've been thinking too deeply.

 

As Dojima exited the car, you followed him outside to take a stretch. That's when you finally see the thickness of the fog. You can barely see the town. It's like being a nearsighted person, you have to look twice to see the floor.

 

"What the hell?" You groaned uncomfortably. The fog gives you an unwelcome vibe. With it, you can sense the Shadows upon this fog, slowly merging its way to reality. You can explore the town for a while but you have to see Nanako first.

 

"You must be new around here."

 

The unfamiliar voice startled you.

 

You whirled around, away from the car, as to be greeted by a gas assistant. What he just said; his tone is sly, sounding like a hunter that founds it's target. His gaze is intently staring at you like piercing daggers, under his hat is those red eyes that gives you unexpected goosebumps.

 

If you're exaggerating your opinions based on just one quick look, he's not harmful.

 

Calm down. . .But you can’t shake off the uncertain feeling of being watched intently.

 

"Welcome to Inaba!” The gas attendant said with a boastful tone, despite the fog in the background— actually, everywhere. “You must be wondering why such a fog covered the entirety of the town. Don't worry, the fog will soon disappear. Until then, enjoy your stay."

 

You stared at him, dumbfounded from his greetings. Although, his warm and welcoming smile is contagious that it made you involuntary match his smile. 

 

"Oh. Thank you. I have to admit I haven't seen a fog this thick."

 

"Probably is because you barely came out from the city."

 

_What?_

 

"How did you—"

 

The gas attendant mirthfully laugh. "I was just assuming but it seems I’m right.” He winks. “Lately, newcomers of this town came from the cities as I observed, or not. Heh. I'm surprised there are some city boys stayed at Inaba for so long. Like last year, there's this kid who came with that man you're with, the detective. He told me it was his nephew."

 

The gas attendant pointed Dojima, who was smoking away his cigarette on the side of the street.

 

The gas attendant sure is an observant one.

 

Eventually, this town is small, so it's natural for citizens to recognise and identify each other so easily.

 

You continue listening attentively to the gas attendant.

 

You never met a gas attendant this talkative before. Including, babbling about his previous customers, it made you impressed, somewhat.

 

For a while, you realise who's the city boy he's talking about. "Nephew?"

 

The gas attendant nodded.

 

"He’s my brother," you smiled politely. You doubt your brother introduced himself, usually because of his eccentric semi extroverted and introverted behavior. "his name is Yu Narukami. He stayed at Inaba because our parents worked at overseas, and I'm also away for work in someplace else, Dojima-san was asked to be his guardian for a year."

 

"Brother?" The gas attendant murmured, his demeanour changed quickly. Talking about your brother, he was seriously absorbing that information? Normally people forget short encounters like this. This gas attendant is a different one. "What's his sister doing here, then?"

 

Ah.

 

So far, you don't plan on exposing your purpose. You just want to end this dilemma. Despite talking to strangers, they're still citizens of Inaba, and people in Inaba love to talk gossip after all. You don't have the time presenting your presence in Inaba, you're on undercover.

 

"I was just visiting." you chuckled while scratching your head, trying to change the subject. "By the way, my name's (Y/N) Narukami, pleased to be your acquaintance."

 

You stretched your hand out for a handshake, the gas attendant gives no hesitation on taking it.

 

Too fast for a stranger.

 

"Same here!" He smiled. Then a horn erupted, you both eyed the other car and it's driver, who was apparently waiting for the gas attendant. "Oh! Another car, gotta go then! Off to my duties!" He dismisses you with a wave.

 

• • •

 

"Already socialising, (Y/N)?" Dojima asked as he approaches you.

 

"Is there a— Ngh!"

 

A sudden forceful wave crashes to you. You clasped your hand on your head as your vision abruptly went dizzy. You nearly lost balance.

 

Your uncle holds you steady, preventing you from falling.

 

"What's the matter?"

 

You shook your head, brushing off his worries. "Exhausted."

 

Obviously, that is not exhaustion.

 

At least Dojima bought it, though he's not dumb, he has a sort of this... detective intuition. And you can't hold him off for long as you needed. He's a detective, he has the instinct to tell you're whether lying or not, depending on his beliefs. You're lucky to be in a family discount or otherwise he'll raise suspicions.

 

"Well, we should head to the hospital, Nanako is waiting."

 

• • •

 

As Dojima drives again, you turned your head to look at the gas station, you see the gas attendant was facing in your direction.

 

• • •

 

**9:38 am**

 

What's with the place being crowded by a bunch of teenagers in front of the ICU?

 

When you and Dojima approach them, all their eyes turned to Dojima, completely not noticing you though. A boy with a pair red headphones waved and exclaimed, "Dojima-san!"

 

Dojima smiled at the young man. His eyes widen, slightly, surprised at being cheerfully greeted, but he hastily collected himself. "Woah. What're you kids doing here?"

 

They must've known each other for a while. At least they're not total strangers who gives trouble. You have enough trouble weighing you down.

 

A familiar girl, with long copper-colored hair tied in two pigtails, answers, "We were visiting Nanako-chan!"

 

She looked familiar... it's like you've constantly see her someplace—

 

Wait.

 

Is _that_ Rise Kujikawa?

 

Well, that makes one of your list crossed of finding the known celebrity that resided in Inaba for a while. You didn't think you'd run by her already after your short arrival. She looks so human in person... Okay. That’s weird. It’s because you've only seen her on T.V. that made you think like a creep?

 

That whole statement sounded odd in your head.

 

Anyways, you certainly didn't think she'd bother to you as she stared(finally noticing) at you with a "Hm?"

 

"Oh." Dojima steps back, giving you the spotlight, he gives you a pat in your head. Between you and Dojima; is he teasing your height? Does he sees you as a kid? "This is my niece, (Y/N). She's Yu's older sister."

 

You flinched at the unexpected loud unison that had came sudden.

 

"Sister?!" All of them gaped at you.

 

Except for Rise, who just happens to be beaming at you like a lighthouse in the middle of the sea. "Senpai's sister is beautiful!” She says. “I didn't know Senpai had any siblings, he rarely talks about himself or his family." Rise gleefully eyes you. Her expectations are bubbling with her consent of admiring you.

 

"But. . . I don't see the resemblance." The girl with light brown bowl-shaped hair said quietly while awkwardly scratching her temple. She's somehow doubting your appearance based on referencing you and your brother.

 

You and your brother's appearance are inherited each of your parents after all. So you're not offended of such misunderstanding.

 

"Oh, right!" The man with the headphones snapped his fingers, his excitement popping. "We're your brother's friends, you see. I'm Yosuke, this is Chie, Yukiko, Kanji, Rise and Naoto."

 

Each of them greeted you by their own aesthetics as their names are mentioned. Their names are not difficult to forget, but considering their your brother's friends, so it's a must.

 

Because some of these names are listed from the case you've read.

 

Speaking, these people are the ones who cracked the case that the police have been trying to expose, the ones Dojima mentioned earlier back in the car. You didn't expect more or less. They could have some information that can be confidential for your mission.

 

Until then, you should not rush yourself on breaking the ice. This operation should process smoothly, Mitsuru expects you to be capable of stopping the Shadows or else she'll be the one doing it for you. Who knows how Inaba would react if their town is being invaded by murderous monsters. It'll be the end of them if you made a flawed mission.

 

Mostly to Yu's friends and acquaintances, he should be noticing this problem, he has the potential. Didn't he do anything during his stay here? What did he do to his power?

 

Again, your brother is sticking in the case as of lately. You should confront him after completing the procedure of your vital task.

 

In any case, you can befriend his people. They're important to be by your side. You needed more manpower to stop these Shadows.

 

They're all Persona-users.

 

"Nice to meet you all." You smiled at them, not for long as you intended, Nanako's in the other room. You didn't hesitate to dismiss yourself and went inside of the ICU.

 

• • •

 

**10:47 pm**

 

For the whole day, you spend your time with the sleeping Nanako and Yu's energetic friends. Dojima said he'll be dropping your stuff at their residence, and you can stay with Nanako as long as you like. Good, you're not planning on leaving Nanako by the time you see her miserable state. She's in a goddamn coma, and the doctors cannot predict when she'll wake up.

 

Yu's friends left early because you suggested them that they'll need rest, they can't exhaust themselves if they worry Nanako too much.

 

And Dojima is working himself by piecing together the questionable stories Namatame provided after the interrogation. Yet, the police is holding Namatame as a suspect. The question of Namatame being the real culprit hangs in the tensed air. There's actually no solid evidence of him killing his lover and a young high school student. So, the case is in the brink of being solved.

 

This is getting nowhere.

 

You sigh deeply, eyeing Nanako's figure, she's so out of it. You can tell just by looking at her.

 

"Nanako. . . I'm sorry, I should've noticed your situation sooner."

 

You clasped both of you hands to Nanako's small hand. She looked fragile to touch, so that encouraged you to be gentle with her. Her life is sufferable but she fights it. She's a strong girl after all. It's depressing to see her like this.

 

"What should I do. . ." You muttered. Nanako needs support of regaining her consciousness and healing her pain.

 

. . .

 

Wait a minute.

 

That's when an idea hit you.

 

• • •

 

**11:40 pm**

 

You took a quick look outside, there's only silence and emptiness, no one seems to be coming here sooner then. Since the night is late people should be resting. No one will disturb you if you summoned your power quickly.

 

It's your only opportunity to save Nanako.

 

"Alright, Nanako-chan," you slightly gripped her hand, and your other hand hovered over her chest. "if you're there, answer me. It's me, (Y/N), your cousin. I'll help you now. You don't deserve to suffer anymore, the case and the fog will lift if you'll be there to support me. I swear, I will end this for you and Dojima-san. Please. . . bare with me if you're there."

 

It took you for a moment to connect yourself and Nanako's self.

 

It's not your power to revive people but you can indicate a support of an Arcana.

 

"To find the one true path, one must seek guidance amidst uncertainty. . ." You quote once you've identify Nanako's link.

 

A Justice Arcana.

 

So far you know they keep suffering from the unbearable mentality they've hid.

 

And she's one of them.

 

This'll be a bit complicated.

 

Some of the abilities of the Justice, they can restore their potential, it's possible to use it to support Nanako, but she's not a Persona-user, for now. There's a possibility she'll be one of them. And the possibility she'll remain  human.

 

No harm and done. You've heard of a story, once, that an artificial Persona-user revived one of Mitsuru's comrades. The revival costs the user's life.

 

But you're different. So is your Persona.

 

With no second to waste, you called out the power of your Persona.


	3. First Success

**April 1, 2012**

**7:00 am**

 

Dojima rushed himself to the hospital. He received a call from there that Nanako's awake and her she show no occurring symptoms. As if she finally recovered, it's a miracle. But you. . .

 

You got unconscious on the whole night.

 

Supporting a human's state costs your power to be tested at a different level. It's dangerous but nothing happened to you. So, the succession of healing Nanako, you've discovered the capabilities of your power is compatible for humans as well.

 

The nurses of Nanako saw you lying on the floor, you can not be awaken as they try to call you out. That's when Nanako woke up by all the ruckus. The nurses were utterly shocked of the child being fully awake and surprisingly moving well.

 

It happened early in the morning. Nanako was surprised there's a stranger in her room, though the nurses and the doctor informed Nanako that you're her cousin, adding that your her Big Bro's older sister. Nanako's surprised of the news. Out of the blue, she decided to call you Big Sis. Because she felt an appreciation coming from you, she just doesn't know why.

 

As the sunrise came, the hospital contacted Dojima.

 

By then, Dojima was permitted to leave work to see her daughter, for now. He intends to see to your state as well. He wonders why you abruptly lose consciousness but the doctors said don't have any symptoms and your pulse is fine. It lessened Dojima's concerns.

 

• • •

 

You slowly opened your eyes.

 

The first thing you saw is Nanako, looking at you from her bed.

 

If she was awake this whole time she must've been wondering who you are.

 

"Nanako. . ." You weakly murmured. "You're awake."

 

You sat up straight and your body feels incredibly heavy. This could be an effect of you had for healing Nanako. You didn't mind. You manage yourself to stand up and a slight dizziness came back.

 

You clasped your hand on your head. You shouldn't stand up too fast if you just woke up,

 

"Big Sis?" Nanako worriedly said.

 

You snapped your gaze at your cousin.

 

What did she just call you?

 

"Big Sis?" You absorbed your consciousness and realise what Nanako just said. You chuckled at her. "We haven't properly introduced and I already have a nickname, this must've been my reward for visiting."

 

"Well," Nanako blushes in embarrassment. "the nurses said you're Big Bro's older sister, is it. . . alright, for me to call you that?"

 

Damn, right. It's more than alright to call you Big Sis. It means your relationship with Nanako has grown deeper. For a short time you've made progress with your cousin.

 

You smiled widely, she's must've been grown fond on Yu at first. She gives no doubt that you'll probably be the same as Yu, that's why she calls you "Big Sis".

 

You can feel your heart flow in ease.

 

You nodded without hesitation. "It's fine. So don't hesitate to call me that, you have my consent— Oh, you probably don't know what that means— in others words you have my permission, I'll more than happy to associate with your nickname for me. Heh." You brushed yourself. "I'm babbling, probably because I'm happy you're awake. My name's (Y/N) Narukami, your cousin. It's nice finally to meet you, Nanako-chan."

 

You pulled out your hand in front of Nanako for a handshake, she smiled while taking your hand.

 

"It's nice to meet you too, Big Sis."

 

"How are you currently feeling?" You asked. The healing should remove all the pain and suffering that dwells in her body. If there's still some that clings onto her, then the healing and support you performed for her Aracana was useless.

 

Gladly, she shook her head, happy all of the sudden. "I feel better! I don't feel any pain anymo—

 

Your conversation was interrupted by a knock, the door opened and Nanako's nurse entered, she immediately saw you.

 

"Ms. Narukami! You're alright? Do you need any assistance?"

 

You shook your head, reassuring the nurse.

 

"I'm glad to hear that," then she turns and smiles proudly at her patient. "even you, Nanako-chan. We thought you wouldn't wake up sooner, your family and friends are worried about you. I've already contacted your dad, he's on his way."

 

Nanako looks between you and the nurse. "Is Big Bro coming too?"

 

Oh.

 

"Oh. . ." You averted your eyes from having eye contact with Nanako. "Yu went back home last week, you didn't make it."

 

Nanako wanted to say something but she's on the verge of crying.

 

"Don't worry," you quickly said. "I'll contact him as soon as I can. Right now, all I can do is to inform his friends, they're so worried you wouldn't wake up."

 

"But. . . Big Sis, are you leaving early once I get better? The nurses told me you came to Inaba for visiting me."

 

The nurse awkwardly watches the both of you.

 

Being here in Inaba can be calming but you have a job for hunting Shadows, and attending to Persona-related businesses. Plus, you're in debt. If Mitsuru allows you, you'll probably never leave Inaba.

 

Eventually that'll never happened, you can be hesitant of leaving the former SEES members.

 

Once you're done cracking the case, you can spend time with Nanako and Dojima, shortly. And you'll probably never see them again much sooner, if the mission is successful.

 

Every second being with Nanako right now, you cherished it.

 

"No. I'll stay as long as I can. My work in the city can wait for me." You playfully winked.

 

Nanako giggled. "We should play together while you're still here, Big Sis!"

 

Not for long.

 

"It'll be my pleasure, Nanako."

 

• • •

 

 **7:10 am**

 

You and Nanako ate breakfast together after the nurse called the service. Before she leaves you two alone she suggested Nanako to have plenty of rest. The nurse informed you that she'll tell the doctor to do some monitoring and check ups for Nanako's health. Lastly, the nurse asked you to not let Nanako move around so much, of course you'd follow the prohibition. Nanako is on consciousness and her condition is stable, but she needs a couple of restful days.

 

With this situation, Nanako's possibility of being discharge is closer than you think.

 

You sat together with Nanako in her bed, enjoying some breakfast. All of the sudden, the door instantly bursts open and your quiet time with your cousin is intervened by a worried Dojima.

 

"NANAKO!"

 

You hastily picked up the tray, where yours and Nanako's breakfast was placed, and stood up away from the bed as Dojima sprinted towards Nanako. For a second there, you'd thought he'd run over his daughter with that kind of pace. And Dojima is pouring in sweat, he must've been running.

 

"Nanako!"

 

"Daddy!"

 

Dojima hugged Nanako with a tight embrace.

 

"Nanako. . . You're finally awake."

 

Nanako sobbed with tears of joy. "Daddy!"

 

You smiled at the scene before you. Although, their safety from this town is not sufficient, and that disturbs you. Nanako will be there for you for now on, you can't worry over for her being in a coma during the Shadow's invasion. You can't let her be the first vulnerable victim in the hospital if the Shadows manage to get to her. She has to stay with Dojima from now on.

 

By then, you have a lot of work to do.

 

You quickly check the Shadow Detector, no signs of Shadows.

 

Dojima turns to you after you finished contemplating your deep thoughts and waiting for their reunion to take a break. "What happened?"

 

You shifted yourself from where your standing. "I was just talking to Nanako in her sleep."

 

"No, I mean, you collapsed. What happened?"

 

"Ah. That. I was just exhausted from staying up too late. I probably slept deeply."

 

Dojima shows an unimpressed expression.

 

"What?"

 

"Don't do anything reckless again, (Y/N). The last thing I want is one of our family being confide in the hospital because of a serious illness. By the way, did you do something to Nanako that made her wake up from her coma?"

 

 _As expected, it's time to act nonchalant to throw him off the suspicion._ You oddly thought at the moment.

 

"I didn't blow trumpets and clash metal together to make horrid music like a lunatic asking for money, Dojima-san. What kind of person do you take me for? Yu and I are not the same person, you know. He's more of an imaginative boy as I recall."

 

 _That_ caught him off guard.

 

"What the—“ your uncle fumbled his way with words, unsure what to say. “blow trumpets and clash metal together? What are you, an amateur?"

 

You smiled slightly when you see Nanako have the suppressing urge to giggle.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

 

• • •

 

**11:30 am**

 

You told your uncle you're heading to Junes for some alone time, and your absence allows Nanako and Dojima to have the chance for some family bonding alone. Before you left, Dojima asked you to bring a file from his office in the police station, since he's too emotional to leave Nanako, you accepted his request.

 

It took you a few minutes to overcome the fog for reaching at Junes, it's difficult than you'd expect. And it gave you a waste of time for finding an available store in the food court. Everyone seems to have shut their businesses due to the fog.

 

You depressingly declared this is the day of misfortune, it has finally come, you're starving for lunch and no one's cooking in Inaba.

 

You sat down at one of the unoccupied tables — basically all of them— in the food court. You're all alone. Without eyes watching you, you began sulking in the chair for despair. You remembered you're going to the police station for Dojima's file after lunch, if you have lunch.

 

What a pain in the ass.

 

While you're having your pathetic alone time you hear footsteps approaching, every second the click of shoes gets louder.

 

You lifted your head and saw familiar faces, it's one of Yu's friends, Kanji and Naoto. You noticed they're wearing glasses, you didn't know they both have problematic eyesight, they were not wearing those when you first met them.

 

"(Y/N)-san? What brings you here all alone?" Naoto said. "The fog is too thick for you to explore the town. You'll probably get lost since you're new here."

 

You tilted your head, thinking and dazing. She got you there. But you're too hungry to contemplate your actions.

 

"I'm hungry for lunch."

 

"Oh."

 

The Detective Prince idly stares at you.

 

A moment of silence passed.

 

"Well," Kanji starts. "you should come with us, (Y/N)-san. We're going to Aiya. The food is great in there."

 

 _I thought you'd never ask._ You mischievously thought. Hearing food makes your mouth water.

 

You instantly stood up, startling the two youngsters. "Thank you so much! I thought I was gonna die from starvation and being deserted at this place."

 

You made your way between the two of them.

 

"(Y/N)-san?" They both said.

 

You patted their backs. "Are you both a couple? You two look great together when you stand next to each other."

 

"WHAT?!"

 

"Huh?"

 

You lightly laughed when Kanji's face went red as a tomato while Naoto gives a perplexed look.

 

Cute.

 

• • •

 

The Aiya place is empty, it's just the three of you. Good thing the workers here are still open and persistent. They hold no struggle from this fog, because they don't know what's coming at them.

 

After you all ate, you told the high schoolers you want company for a few minutes, you can't handle going out immediately. They took longer to answer. Naoto hesitated because she said they're both busy, but you pleaded, so she accepts your favour in defeat. Kanji said he was accompanying Naoto, so he agrees the same as Naoto settles in the chair again.

 

• • •

 

**12:03 pm**

 

The workers in Aiya allows you to take your time at staying. Perfect timing. So far, you three pepped talk until Kanji asks you a question, serious all of the sudden.

 

"By the way, (Y/N)-san, how's. . . Senpai doing in the city?"

 

Naoto didn't expect that but she peered to look at your reaction and your answer.

 

They look like they were worried and skeptical?

 

You wonder why.

 

About Yu, you're not sure how to brought him up. All you did was shrugged and replied, "He and I met again at dinner when he got home. He seemed fine to me. He's always quiet in the house but he acted differently. . . I can't point my finger on it. Although, he talked about you guys."

 

"I see." Naoto quietly muttered.

 

You can feel an unexpected tension in the air.

 

Something's wrong.

 

"Did my brother did something stupid to you guys?" You asked, unfazed.

 

"No. Nothing. We're just disappointed because our investigation went dow—"

 

Kanji shut his mouth once he realised he said something wrong. Naoto sighs silently, closing her eyes.

 

There it is.

 

Honestly, Kanji's mistake is ridiculous and funny at the same time, but you don't complain. Your plan worked in the end, somehow, appropriately fine. Letting them be comfortable with your presence makes them see you through like Yu, since you're her brother and all. They're trust is growing to you. You can finally start the next step of your mission.

 

You eyed the Detective Prince.

 

You know Naoto Shirogane, she's an intelligent student that dreamed of being a detective. She can be of use. She has more information than the rest of Yu's friends have. And she's the sharpest tool in the shed.

 

You nearly smiled in success.

 

"Investigation?" You acted innocently. "Oh. Dojima-san mentioned that you guys made so much progress about the case than the police! You have my compliments. I was meaning to ask you, how did you caught Taro Namatame? How did you save Nanako? What's this Midnight Channel? I'm intrigued to hear your story."

 

Every word you said gets quieter and quieter, not letting the employees in Aiya hear you. Your patience goes thinner. You want them to spill out the beans and get it over with. Their lives are in danger. Or else you can get straight to point and end this. But you're not so stupid enough to tell them what you are, Mitsuru forbids you. You can take turns of this mission but you don't have the time to do so. You need more information directly from the victims themselves.

 

Your mission is on the edge between failure and victory. You lack cleverness though you didn't lose your determination. Your acting is flawless so far. You can't lose composure. After all, you're not provoked, yet. Inaba doesn't know what's coming to them.

 

"I won't tell a soul." You raised your hand as a pledge of promise. "I just wanna know what my brother did in Inaba last year. He's so boring I can't extract the fun out of him."

 

That reason. . .

 

It made your heart sank.

 

But you brushed it off.

 

After a few moments— which seems like forever has passed— Naoto was the one who told you everything.

 

• • •

 

You didn't need the glasses they're wearing. You're lucky you observed the view in their glasses during heading to Aiya, the fog is cleared.

 

The story Naoto told you, you grasped so much information. Their expedition was quite an adventure. There’s even a Persona-user who is a Shadow. This _Teddie_ in their group, she mentioned, was that one who made those glasses and knows the way around in Midnight Channel.

 

Now, you know who's the first Persona-user to confront first.

 

You couldn't wait to associate a Shadow Persona-user.

 

You're surprised that Naoto told you everything. What a useful kid. Either she knows what's up or not, you don't care. All you needed is the information from their perspective, not from a bunch of papers that makes your eyelids grow heavy every time you read the printed words. Stories these days tends to be exciting.

 

• • •

 

**3:00 pm**

 

 

 

Anyways, you're now at the police station. A massive amount number of eyes are set to you once you step inside.

 

 

 

Shocked, surprised, and leering gazes.

 

 

 

Geez.

 

 

 

What did you do to deserve this?

 

 

 

Dojima said he'd call someone here to give you the file, but you didn't know the name.

 

 

 

Great.

 

 

 

You're gonna have to kill time just by looking around Dojima’s office, you don't even have your uncle's phone number. You're just gonna have wander the new environment until sunset or forever, for God sake.

 

 

 

Although, today was not totally pointless, you've made so much progress. Your bad mood resides in the sidelines of your mentality.

 

 

 

"May I help you, miss?"

 

 

 

You turn around and a policeman is approaching you. Oh god. His eyes are filled with hunger and impatience. He’s going to aim at you. You can feel the bottom of your stomach is cringing. This is unnecessarily annoying and useless for your time, but you don't have any other choice to distract the creep in the mean time.

 

 

 

Freaking Inaba has done it again.

 

 

 

"Hello." You deadpanned, showing no respect. "I'm requested by Dojima-san, he asked me to come pick up a certain file from his office. He also said he called somebody here to assist me—"

 

 

 

"Dojima-san? Hmph.” The detective said, showing no interest to the name. "You're friends with him?"

 

 

 

"Actually, he's my uncle." You grit your teeth and hands clenching. You remember the training Akihiko taught you, those memories urges you to punch the guy. Truth to be told your haven’t got yourself in a physical fight. It couldn’t hurt to try. “I need to get that file right now. Does he ha—"

 

 

 

"Well, don't mind me acquiring you some assistance, my lady." He inappropriately closes the distance between you two.

 

 

 

Boy, he loves setting off a bomb. He keeps walking you over like in a minefield, while having the idea that nothing would harm him.

 

 

 

Ass.

 

 

 

"What are you—? Leave me alone" you persuaded this time. He comes closer and you automatically step back. "I just came here for Dojima-san's—"

 

 

 

"Excuse me, miss. You mentioned you’re here for Dojima-san‘s file, right?" You and the leering policeman stopped as you follow the voice. It’s a man with a slender figure, in a suit, with a crooked red necktie, and unkempt black hair. He immediately noticed what the situation looks like, so he interfered without hesitation, stepping in, in front of you. "Leave her alone. If you don't, you'll be the one explaining Dojima-san why his niece hasn’t returned with his file on the way. You know Dojima-san, he has quite a temper on people _who touches his family_ and interferes his investigation.”

 

 

 

"Screw you, Adachi." The lewd policeman sweats in anxiousness once he gives up on bothering you, and he left after he flips the ma— Adachi— off.

 

 

 

You both waited him to disappear in your sights.

 

 

 

"Thanks. I hate those kinds of guys." You sigh in relief as you faced the young man. "I'm (Y/N) Narukami. Nice to meet you, Adachi-san. I assume you’re the one Dojima-san called, about the file?”

 

 

 

When you mentioned your name, his eyes widen. He didn’t expect that last name of yours.It automatically reminded him a certain someone he called _partner_.

 

 

 

Nevertheless, the young detective went back on track. He told you his full name with a playful smile. “I-It's Tohru Adachi."

 

 

 

Your eyes widen when you saw his corrupted Persona within him.

 

 

 

What the?

 


	4. Jester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jester, himself.

"Is something wrong?" Adachi tilted his head with an oblivious stare that hangs with concern.

 

Crap.

 

You gave too much vagueness, on what you saw, than you intended. It looked like you're being disrespectful to the detective— if you're not the one in the position. Worse of all, you haven't said a single word, your actions speaks louder than words that made Adachi confused. You're just gaping him like an idiot.Your thoughts eradicated your control and sense in reality.

 

Your mind is mixed with perplexing comments and your body froze as the image itself became clear.

 

You see the glimpse of red flames emitting.

 

You saw his Persona, hovering in the presence of Tohru Adachi, Magatsu-Izanagi— its appearance is menacing and unwelcoming. And an exact copy of your brother's Persona.

 

You've never seen anything like it. It's haunting aura is unlike any other Personas you've come across, it almost defies itself being between a Shadow or a Persona. Was that even a Persona? It looked like it but it's. . . dark and intimidating— in a way to scare people.

 

Was it even possible for two different people have the exact same Persona?

 

He's not even an artificial Persona-user. It brought you the thought how did he have this kind of Persona, it wasn't forced (probably). It bloomed naturally on its own when Adachi had the will of reaching the potential. You lamely think.

 

You can't even comprehend his Arcana. When you see the number, it's a fading zero.

 

He's a Fool? No, that's not right. You doubt he's a Wild Card. He has the means of becoming what he is in any fate, he has many possibilities, yet he remained unknown.

 

Or nothing.

 

The conundrum you mused escalated quickly. It's your curiosity gets the better of you. Although, you have to be cautious on approaching every encounter you have to this man. Or prevent yourself for future encounters if necessary.

 

"Sorry." You apologised. Your eyes dumbly staying contact to his. "I zoned out."

 

"Ah. Heh. I thought there's something wrong with me that made you react like that, just now."

 

"Uh. . ." You averted your eyes.

 

Awkward.

 

Adachi chuckled in amusement. "I'm just kidding."

 

You're wondering, again,going back to your thoughts, that the personality he's showing to you now, was it real? Does he expresses openly if no one’s around with him? Something about him made you curious and, all of the sudden, interested. The Arcana that represented zero. . . You've associated almost all Arcanas that existed as far as you recall.

 

Adachi has got your attention. You're stubbornness piqued on wanting to find out how his Persona and Arcana defines the way he is now. Still, as ominous as it is, he's a Persona User. He could also be in use.

 

"Say," Adachi said in a low voice. Too quiet that you almost can't hear it. "you're related to Dojima-san, and his nephew came here last year, what's your relation to him?"

 

You blinked. Is your brother famous or something? Especially with the questions of how are you related and what are you to him. What made these people think of you? Do they think something through you that made them skeptical? There may a possibility you're being interrogated than questioned.

 

They did grow awareness when you just show you up out of the blue after all.

 

That being said, you ponder at what Adachi asked. Every questions became difficult to answer with the truth. How far you'll go? Your audacity can trample upon the fate of others, for the sake of this mission.

 

"He's my young brother. I'm the eldest in our siblings."

 

"Huh." He rubs his neck, he seems to be thinking deeply. ". . .Okay. I was just curious. You're a student?"

 

You're supposed to be doing Dojima's request but you're here chatting with a Persona User that you're suppose to be careful with. Let alone you didn't remind him as he doesn't have the file when you suspected him.

 

Anyways.

 

"No. I'm no longer a student. I'm in mid-twenties after all."

 

His gaze was intense for a moment. Adachi reacts in the strangest ways in whatever you do and say, you thought. As much as Adachi wanted to continue talking to you, he remembered why you're here at the station.

 

"Oh, great! I forgot the file." The detective sheepishly remark. "I must've thrown myself off track. Well, wait here, I'll be right back. Heh. . ."

 

Adachi flashes you an innocent smile, then runs off in great speed, nearly bumping to other police officers and detectives.

 

You hummed in acknowledgement as you started waiting, you leaned against a wall near you. Thinking the current event that has occurred.

 

Mostly that Persona.

 

To be honest, you have the most complicated Persona, that you are ever so unsure to even call it as your other self. Your Persona has multiple abilities, navigating Personas and Arcanas is one of them, this ability is frequently used since it's a helpful way to make the procedure of investigating the Shadows in Inaba go faster. To prevent engaging and summon for battle.

 

Similar to Fuuka's power, it's about seeing through the mind and matter, sensing the differences between one another, you don't navigate the locations of Shadows and such. You can only verdict and foresaw the existence and meanings of Persona Users.

 

After seeing the detective's Persona it reminded you of someone.

 

Adachi's Persona is no different than yours.

 

You were once a no-good Persona User after all. Your powers were used. You were assumed to be the chosen one they're all after. The conclusion has reached it limit; just because your Persona is her, doesn't mean you'll bring the end.

 

At first you were a fool. You were just confused. In the end, you were greatly influenced because of the discord the Kirijo group has brought upon you, especially Strega. After the struggling battle, the SEES guided you the path of redemption and the mercy of letting you joining the team. But you were too reluctant to start over and rot your chance.

 

Until. . . the Leader, died. You admit, you barely participate the SEES's activities. But when you heard of the news they've done their objective and purpose, you're guilty for leaving them alone. They understood why you were distant, but it gave you shame and humiliation. You didn't send them a token of appreciation after all they did to save you from insanity.

 

That's why you managed to be productive and attentive at the Shadow Operatives as possible. To attempt to show them how much you have changed all this time. Misturu tries to slow you down when you kept overworking yourself on the missions. Then one day, you collapsed in exhaustion. Therefore, in the risk of being excluded on the recent mission it depends on how you sacrifice your energy and mentality.

 

You pulled out the Shadow Detector, it's appearance doesn't draw much suspicion in the police station, since it looked like a small phone. When you looked at the readings, Shadows are forming on the Junes.

 

You aggressively clenched the detector.

 

"Here!"

 

You are startled when a folder was lend in front you so sudden. You looked up and Adachi was smugly grinning. "Phew. I thought I lost it."

 

"Thanks." You grab the folder as you produced the distance between you and Adachi. "I'll be going now."

 

When you were about to leave, you were intervened by Adachi. "You're heading to the hospital? If you are, may I come with you? I'll be just checking up in Nanako and Dojima-san." The detective explained.

 

"Huh?" You said, dumbfounded. You're heading to Junes, not the hospital yet. The readings of the Shadow Detector went batshit crazy so you'll be checking there what's up. "I'm sorry, Adachi-san. I'm was about to go to Junes."

 

"I see." Adachi ponders a moment, then his face lit up, an idea hits him. "Well, I can give you a ride there. Is that alright with you? The fog isn't lifting yet and it's dangerous for a woman like you to be out in the open like that."

 

Is it just you or Adachi was being cautious since he knows what’s up, or was it just your imagination?

 

Definitely your mind’s running a marathon.

 

Although his offer is not bad, you're exhausted from walking anyway. Good thing he has a car or you'll be dismembering your legs. The shoes you're wearing is not comfortable as it seems. Doesn’t even match your clothing. That aside, it’s best to not let yourself go to harsh circumstances.

 

"Ah. Thanks for the concern." You genuinely smiled. "Perhaps I could use a lift."

 

You accepted Adachi's offer, it made him beamed in ecstasy.

 

• • •

 

Again. You’re back at Junes, back to square one. No leads whatsoever ever since you’ve arrived. And now, here you are. The foggy mall that made you run around and a couple of times being lost. You’re not used to big unfamiliar places, especially famous ones, though you adapted well. Unlike your first experience, walking home at night and the first Dark Hour came. You were a kid back then, it traumatised you.

 

The readings of the Shadow Detector alarms you to be cautious of the unsafe area. Obviously. You know the basic instructions on how these kinds of operations work. It’s not difficult but unpredictable. It’s not your first time. Dealing with Shadows is just doing clean up, without the possibility of being killed during then.

 

The detective who escorted you was eyeing your Detector continuously. You try to pry his gaze away, you weren’t intending to let him know what you’re dealing with. He shouldn’tfigure out what you are dealing with. He’s a Persona User, a languid one. You doubt he has a healthy lifestyle when your eyes met him. But you are undecided whether to trust his abilities by the time you scanned him.

 

It wasn’t a long travel, but that doesn’t justify you have a lot of time once you get there. You absently bashed the door loudly, making the detective jump and exasperatedly whine. You shouldn’t have done that to the poor man.

 

Of all things he said, his concern grew towards you. "Wait! Where are you going? It's closed—“

 

Yes, despite the anomaly fog and Junes is locked shut, you're still going in. You waited the detective to leave at first, but he noticed your intentions are persevere, so he followed you just in case. Fantastic. Just Fantastic. You can't deal with him right now. You're on a mission here to deal with Shadows, not lifting more lives that rests upon you.

 

The outcomes of the readings are simultaneously spreading. The Shadows are abruptly picking up speed of increasing the population.

 

Your decision snapped. You forgot, you shouldn’t let anyone be involve. If he dies it’ll be your fault.

 

“Adachi-san, go. Don’t follow me!”

 

You try to lose him on this fog, yet he somehow manage to see you.

 

Was it because of his Persona?

 

"Wait!"

 

You gritted your teeth when you've come to realisation that you might be underestimating his potential. He shows no sign of struggle on the fog. It's like he sees through the fog like it was nothing that blinded him.

 

The plan, you unprepared, had taken haywire .

 

To admit, Junes is a big place. You're running out of areas to attempt on losing him. Confronting him can be an option. Although if he suspects you, he'll report you to the police. You didn't want that. You don't want a record of breaking and entering in Junes in your record. You've had enough.

 

You took a swift turn. Adachi did flawlessly as well. You didn't look back when you took a run for it. You acted like you were jogging, only to let down the detective's suspicion. But when your visions became hazy, you've stopped.

 

When you're both at the food court, the one where the car is parked, you turned to face him. He flinched at your serious expression, that he got almost trampled by the chairs.

 

"Why are you following me? I'm just looking for something here, I dropped a belonging here earlier."

 

"Yet. . . you don't. . . look like it." Adachi took a moment to catch his regular breathing, while rubbing the back of his neck, his tone has a hint of sarcasm and weariness. You can hear him panting, and you can see sweat dripping from his face. Adachi must've been following you with a lot of energy. He looked like he got a spare but he holds boundaries.

 

You were going around in circles and he's still there. How is he still determined to know what you were doing?

 

You let out an annoyed breath. "I will give Dojima-san the file, if you're worried. Call him if you like but don't stop me, I'm just looking for something."

 

You cannot start investigating if this detective is following you. The warnings of the Shadow Detector urges you to prevent the Shadows immediately but this guy's on the way. The Detector began silently vibrating when you kept walking and running earlier. You haven't touched it yet. Until now, the Shadow Detector is still beeping it's warnings.

 

Shit.

 

It's so annoying you could snap at any moment. This is not the time for merry go round and do the hokey pokey and crap. You have Shadows to kill. All this talk is wasting your time.

 

That's when Adachi saw your eyes blazing in determination.

 

"Woah. You're eyes." Adachi said in awe. As if you’re the most alluring being in the world. His eyes widen all of the sudden, taking a step in front of you to look closely.

 

What about your eyes?

 

"What?" You took a whole lot of effort to pull back your temper. It all disappeared when Adachi noticed something off. And that you might've made an utter mistake.

 

Oh, shit. You hissed.

 

You remember an important detail of yourself, your eyes can change colours due to channeling your power through you, your soul. Since your Persona was awaiting for your call, the power surges. You're so determined to call upon your power that nearly summoning it glints your eyes as a sign of manifesting your potential.

 

Adachi shrugged as he sees nothing, when you tuned down the power. Disinterested, he leans at a table and said. "Maybe it's my imagination, your eyes changed colour? But, maybe, its my lack of sleep. . ."

 

A figure showed up behind Adachi.

 

While he's rambling nonsense, it's a bit far and the fog's a hassle but when you see it, it's a person.

 

Somehow the person was shaking, grasping it's head as it simultaneously sways back and forth, left and right and then. . . it screamed in pain.

 

And explode into a mud?!

 

The distant sounds of the disturbing gurgle surprised the both of you. You already felt the goosebumps shots through when you witnessed the scene. The black inky mud moved. Then it reformed to a horrible new form.

 

A Shadow.

 

It reminded you like the coffins back in Tatsumi Port Island. Although,this one is completely different. It’s not the method that the Dark Hour could’ve done in the actual hours of the real world.

 

This, this place, it consumes humans.

 

"What was that!?" Adachi slipped from the table and turns. He froze when he saw the Shadow as well. "What the hell is that?!"

 

The Shadow twitched in anticipation.

 

How can Adachi not know what's that?

 

Wasn't he an awakened Persona catalyst? He should know about the enemies Personas fight. The enemies that Persona Users fight. And he's a cop, for god sake, why he is just gawking?!

 

Nonetheless, the Shadow Detector that is beside the holster, hidden in your clothes made a loud beeping sound.Continuously repeating the words of saying Shadows and warns it's on sight. You don't need to think twice and let a machine remind you you are in danger.

 

You shut the Shadow Detector effortlessly and eyed the surprised Adachi. His yelling earlier caused the Shadow to be drawn on the noise.

 

His actions indicated he doesn't exactly know what those things are, or even fought them before. You immediately grabbed him— despite his height you've manage to reach him and let gravity works.

 

"Adachi-san!" You whispered and shoved him on the ground, hiding from the newly born Shadow. You were on top of the detective, your whole body pressed against his back, preventing him from panicking. The unnecessary position you two are in didn't bother you. You whispered loudly on Adachi that made him go silent. "Don't move and don't make a sound."

 

Adachi was startled at your order, but he recollected himself and nodded mutely.

 

Good.

 

You get off from him and helped him get up. Adachi stood up, kneeling, and you gasped as you saw his face is scarred, it's dripping blood, on one side of his cheek. As he noticed you were staring at him, he put a hand on his face and shuddered in pain as his fingers touched the wound.

 

He made an exasperated look at you.

 

Oops.

 

You injured him.

 

"Sorry." You quietly said.

 

You didn't wait for Adachi's response at your apology as you peeked through the tables and chairs to avoid being spotted. Expecting the Shadow to wander aimlessly where it was but it is nowhere to be seen.

 

"Where—" you began, But you were instantly grabbed from the hand and you were pulled away from the sudden blow you didn't anticipated. The intense air knocked the both of you, the force almost made you both travelled all the way to the other side of the food court, wherein it gave you a new destination; being a few feet away from the Shadows. It was the same Shadow from before and it had company.

 

How did attack you without being caught?

 

This is all new to you, if you were to be dead during this mission, the Shadows will take over the rest of the world.

 

The Shadows are staring at you with murderous intent. Almost immediately, they come near you and Adachi, in order to surround you and end your lives. You acted swiftly to take action, dealing with the detective to let him retreat.

 

Or so you thought, you faltered.

 

This situation didn't fazed Adachi as you attempt to talk to him or the fact he's in danger. All he did was his eyes are strained focus on the Shadows and his mouth was twitching, on the verge of expressing his emotion, smug and hunger. You haven't seen him doing that face, considering you just met him, but you know that kind of look.

 

You've seen it, his expression foreshadows the person you've seen before. The same look people throw at you when they discovered your Persona.

 

You're not assuming this. You're not out of your mind.

 

". . . You."

 

You took a step back.

 

. . .

 

He slowly stares at you, there, you've seen his emptiness and psyche.

 

The Jester, himself.

 

• • •

 

“Rise, what’s wrong?” Yukiko said.

 

The 15 year old idol froze. Her copper eyes widen by shock and horror.

 

They were just all hanging out with Nanako and Dojima. And then. . . they came like poisonous flowers in the field of wealth and happiness. They’re all coming in fast.

 

She felt it. The danger coming to them all. The hole that is cracked in the shell of their investigation has come, to be the doom and end of them all.

 

“Shadows.” Rise released a breath, if she keeps holding it in she’ll pass out.

 

 _What’s happening?_ She desperately thought.

 

All too well, the Investigation Team realised their investigation is not yet over.

 

 

 

 


	5. UnBEARable

**April 3, 2012**

**10: 18 am**

 

The Investigation Team is back to take action.

 

After Rise said she felt the Shadows, it hit them. Taro Namatame is not the actual culprit.

 

Not just the Shadows, but the entire Inaba has the majority of having the exact same charisma like the Midnight Channel. They can summon their Personas without being inside the T.V. It happened at almost past midnight when they provoked a couple of Shadows that invaded near the hospital.

 

It surprised them yet frightened. They didn't know what to do since their Leader is at the city, without him, they don't know what's the next course of action for the sake of Inaba.

 

During their breaks from the past two days, they sulked their minds and theories from what they've come so far last year. Bringing up ideas to put an end to this case. Or leads that can trigger.

 

Nanako died, then lived when Namatame was spared from the Leader of the Investigation Team.

 

What would've happened to Nanako if Namatame is killed? Will her death be permanent?

 

As if. . .  something the forces from above are watching them. Because whatever actions they take, they get punished or blessed with the shower of miracles.

 

But that's just ridiculous, although they put aside the idea if it's somehow downright true.

 

With the power of their Personas, they are somehow based in some kind of myth.

 

Another thing that made them absurdly think is your arrival— it might be the cause of Shadows invading Inaba.

 

But you don't show any sign of hostility, aggression, or negativity. As much as the Prince of Junes has a crush on you that he practically doubts it's you, you're still a woman that is Yu Narukami's older sister. Typical kinship that creates expected tenets, cannot bring the team themselves to distrust you.

 

Still, your timing is not highly expected, somehow.

 

• • •

 

_Surrounded._

 

_Defenceless._

 

_You couldn't call your Persona._

 

_You let your guard down when those gold eyes looks at you with glee._

 

_Like a maniac. Lunatic. Megalomaniac. And. . . A lonely person that you saw._

 

_You were surrounded and you move with a wry snapped._

 

_But you were too late._

 

_Last thing you felt was the pain shot through your head._

 

• • •

 

You finally wake up with a painful groan, met with an unimaginable numb of pins and needles. You tried to move, but you can't. So, you waited the pain to go away. Moving an inch can make you wince and shiver from the numb, it felt like eternity has passed when you just stared at the emptiness. Then you moved again, for the sixth time, it's gone. After making sure the needles are gone, you sat up from the floor.

 

"Huh?" You stared down.

 

The floor?

 

You slowly stood up from the unexpected location you've awoken to.

 

Why are you on the floor?

 

You look around at the unfamiliar place, foggy, green, eerie. . .

 

Of nowhere?

 

The dizziness didn't miss you, it intervened your exhausted mindset. Your head almost knocked itself, the weight of it drains you, almost setting you back to where you lie. But you let your feet plant on the ground firmly.

 

Looking down, you saw a vague painting of a huge target, plastered with figures lying or falling to be plumped in imminent death. That's when your eyes open in a certain perspective that made you gawked with a perplexed reaction.

 

Eyeing around the unprecedented world, the stage you are in is inexplicably foggy like being in Inaba. And this place is set up as a TV studio. Another thing, this is thrice as worst though. You don't see a single thing, mind you the floor. But the faintly appearance of the display of a studio? What's the meaning of it?

 

You shook your head. Thinking while you're messed up, it loses your composure. You took a deep breath and let the river of thoughts flow in your mind. Panicking cannot help you either.

 

How did you get in here?

 

Where's here?

 

What were you doing before this?

 

Before. . . this world. You were in a dark place, filled with purchasable items in display, a place where you are prohibited to stay. . .Junes. You recall. It was locked down since the fog brings down the business. Early by then, the reason to infiltrate Junes because the Shadow Detector warned you about, "The Shadows are transmogrifying in Junes. . ." You mumbled softly.

 

The silence brings sharp rings, almost like a white noise, straight to your ears.

 

You remembered that someone you know was with you before this happened.

 

That moment when you see the truth.

 

**The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed. . .**

 

**With misguidance and unwillingness. . . it cannot face the void.**

 

You suddenly snapped when the familiar face flashes in your memories. That crooked smile and golden eyes leering at you. You've never felt your body run cold followed by the uncertain ghostly touches of that man he has left you. . . You let yourself tensed when you remember the sudden drop and the absence of the floor vanished as you fall.

 

That aside, nothing bad happened to you. You're not injured and unarmed(?). Only violated. Dismissing that turn of events, the problem at hand is the first thing you must face.

 

"The Shadows are the people in the real world. . . How I could've let this pass?" You nearly cried in the fog, but your throat was dry, the only sound you made was a cranky one. Only to encourage you to think the dilemma. To start the idea of the people in Inaba are affected by the Shadows. There's a possibility that it's permanent and that the Shadows will overcome the world.  Someone or something has done this, the only answer to find was how to return the people in their normal state?

 

If the methods of the Shadows in Inaba are no different than the Dark Hour. . . those coffins. . . there's a chance you should be defeating a deity someone like Nyx. The one who caused the existence of Tartarus and the Dark Hour in the first place.

 

The Midnight Channel.

 

Not an ordinary human being can pull that trick off.

 

Your mission is on the edge of destruction and you're in the middle of nowhere. Trapped. Concealed to a world you don't know. And this world is not the reality. It's easy to tell.

 

You should find a way back.

 

You checked yourself quickly. You're not exposed. And the Shadow Detector and the gun is there, resting in the deep layers of your clothing.

 

At least you're not unarmed.

 

You yanked the Shadow Detector swiftly, checking to see if you're alone or ready to be ambushed. You expect more but the results surprised you once you turned on the device.

 

One Shadow.

 

"Grrr! No! Not another one!"

 

Another voice practically shout in exasperation. Which made the Shadow Detector started beeping, warning you that you're in danger, again.

 

You stance yourself in a fighting position. Already grabbing on hold the holster of your gun, your hand quivering in anxiousness.

 

You're not mentally prepared (it happened before?) to call your Persona.

 

Geez. Yukari Takeba could laugh at you right now if she sees you like this.

 

A figure has come to the view.

 

"Wha-what the!? What's a human doing here in the T.V world!?" A walking bear emerged from the fog with the mask of utter shock. He has blue fur, and wears red and white jumpsuit-like clothing.

 

What the actual hell is that?

 

"Explain, human! What are you doing here!? It's dangerous in here!"

 

You flinched at his obnoxious yelling, but you don't show any reaction to him. He can lure the Shadows with that kind of tone but he didn't seem to bother. The Shadow Detector doesn't alarm any other enemy other than the anthropomorphic bear standing before you. You could be safe by then, right?

 

Now that you think about it, this bear is a Shadow and it's acting more different than the rest of them.

 

Wait a minute.

 

Is this the bear— Teddie— that Naoto Shirogane had mentioned in Aiya?

 

You swear if this bear became hostile like the typical Shadows you fight, by the moment your hope surges, you'll kill it without a moment of delay.

 

"Teddie. . ." You tried to produce a sturdy voice, without a wavering tone, it didn't worked, only it came out dry and weak. All your voice earlier has completely vanished it's strength, making your throat unconsciously parched(?). How long have you been thirsty? Not only that, your stomach feels empty, you feel hungry.

 

How long have you been unconscious in that spot?

 

The bear's blue ears twitched, flinching on what you just called him. You somehow get a reaction from him. Although, he seemed down all of the sudden. His defensive stance completely disappeared.

 

A moment of silence has passed and none of you said a word.

 

"Uh. . . That is your name, right?" You pushed further for his attention, rudely impatient but your mouth beat you to it.

 

Then his face formed to sadness and hesitation, you can feel the bottom of stomach hit with bitter acid. You offended him, in a way, but he doesn't look like it. "Yes. That is my name, human. . . But who are you? How do you know me?" His eyes gleamed in curiosity and cautioned, staying on guard.

 

Bingo.

 

Mixed with, Thank god.

 

You smiled, glad. This is the one you are looking for. The Shadow Persona User of the Investigation Team. "I'm (Y/N)." You told the mascot politely. "(Y/N) Narukami."

 

"Narukami?" The bear's eyes perked at you. It seems he lits up with your surname as well. Occasionally, everyone else. It didn't bother you anymore. "Sensei?"

 

Sensei. . .? That's new.

 

You cocked your head slightly. "Is that what you call him, your Leader? My brother. . . Sensei? Really, _him_?" You made a face. Couldn't contain the bubbling laughter emerging from you. You couldn't imagine your brother doing martial arts since he's a timid and frail boy.

 

You remember him and your mom making paper cranes, while you and dad are playing with the dogs in the park. Or that one time when he had fallen victim from the bullies at school that beat the shit out of him, that made you gone berserk. . . To make the statement, ever since childhood, Yu doesn't do extreme physical activities, but Inaba changed him.

 

You awed with a genuine smile.

 

Meanwhile, Teddie dramatically gasped as you announced your relationship with his 'Sensei'. He probably thinks: No one else has a surname like that, but to think a sibling?

 

Teddie beamed at you, when he approaches you in a giddy pace. You didn't move from where you're standing. He's way too close.

 

"You're Sensei's sister?! Oh my. A beautiful relative."

 

His demeanour changed like a teenager hit puberty from a bus.

 

You can feel yourself already unsure what to say to the little mascot. "Yes. . . Yu is my young brother. . . What's your point?"

 

Your intimidation didn't tamper his behaviour. "You can summon a Persona as well, Lady (Y/N)? I have a strong sense of power coming from you." He said with no hesitation clinging to him.

 

Ok. What?

 

His nickname to you, did he just called you a Lady? You doubt his age is not small gap between you and him.

 

This'll be a troublesome day.

 

And the other remark from him. How can he know you're one of the with just one lo— Oh. Wait. Right. Your Persona. It draws beings that are both Shadows, Personas, and Persona Users. You don't comply it. You don't judge either. But your Persona is a bit irritating sometimes, it dwells onto you as you're suffering.

 

"Just between the two of us, Teddie." You turned away as you made a bitter smile, one that he didn't see. "I am."

 

You remember from the past that allies are difficult to form due to your. . . circumstances. But taking over control the situation can be a strategy, one you don't need the help from others. It wasn't as complicated than those days when you are in custody. Being held captive to be the chosen one you are to be. Which, by the way, was a wash. A waste of time.

 

Teddie nodded at your secret.

 

"Again to the question, Lady (Y/N). How do you know my name? I know that Sensei went back home and I doubt he told you everything what he does and knows in this town."

 

"He didn't." You replied. "A member I persuaded informed me of what Yu and his friends did last year, Naoto Shirogane." You started before Teddie could comment. And you made no time to waste when you started. "Anyways, I need your assistance for the certain task I've been given upon. Will you be willing to cooperate?"

 

"Task?" Teddie said, confused. "A job?"

 

This triggered you how much this bear knows. His intelligence may not be the profoundest. To keep him at bay of your profile, you may need to lead him without knowing.

 

"Of a sort." You bobbed your head. "It's for the sake of Inaba, but I couldn't handle to lead a group of reckless teenagers that I knew for the fact that they're your teammates from last year, the Investigation Team. I'll say, I'm impressed from your actions, awakened Persona Users that all they did is to capture the real culprit of the murder case, and the real truth. But. . . you all failed, the future of Inaba is at stake."

 

Teddie eyes bulged, you thought his eyes might pop out.

 

You continued, unbothered. "You left, but Nanako is still alive. She was in a coma not too long ago, to reassure you, she's awaken." You looked at Teddie with an unyielding gaze. "You abandoned your teammates because you couldn't do anything, right?" You didn't let Teddie speak. "Which is why you need to atone your mistake. I need your cooperation, to finish your case and reveal the truth once and for all."

 

You finished, your voice is laced with a strong will of authority. You didn't noticed how much you've change for yourself. But to save everyone, you need to have a chain of characteristics that shouldn't have the chance to break, which is yourself.

 

You looked down at Teddie, his height is a bit smaller than yours and you ended up taking a step back to eye him all from his head to paw.

 

Teddie uselessly fidgets. "That's right. I'm useless. . . I-I cannot even save Nana-chan. But. . ." He looks at you. "You said she's alive, and she's finally awake. But Inaba is in danger. Well. . . I cannot let that happen!"

 

For a second you thought he'd refuse, which gave you a sigh of relief. You've been holding your breath while he wasn't answering, thinking for his decision. You think twice on what you said, okay, you sounded like a prick, but you're not going back down.

 

"If Inaba is in danger, then that means Nana-chan and the others are the same as well."

 

You agreed with the bear that is coming to his conclusion.

 

Teddie smiles fiercely. "I'll help, Lady (Y/N)! Sensei would've been disappointed if I let Inaba left unguarded."

 

Which you shouldn't have done it in the first place, but that's clearly not the case right now. You think with a sour face.

 

You both have come to an agreement, you and the bear are now allies.

 

The Star Arcana.

 

• • •

 

They've noticed it. When your detective uncle calls you a couple of times in the first day, it went the double times many in the next days, you weren't answering your phone. Heck, you didn't show up in the house. Dojima just passed by to check if you were there and realised the house was the same as before, lifeless, not a single item moved or used, it means you haven't been home in the Dojima residence.

 

Where the hell are you?

 

Your uncle told Yu's friends about your sudden disappearance.

 

All he got from the information was Adachi gave the file to you but you suddenly went missing in the way to the hospital. Dojima doubted that Adachi did the task but he knows Adachi met his niece. The police station witnessed it. They even commented how good looking you are.

 

It made your uncle winced. Disgusting.

 

They just didn't know what happened on your way to the hospital. You were probably kidnapped but there are no signs of criminal activity being raised in Inaba lately. Adachi did say he escorted Dojima's niece but you abruptly went off after you went someplace else. Adachi then gave Dojima your phone, it was dropped on Junes.

 

The detective couldn't budge to disturb his partner since they've been stacked on a bunch of paperwork's recently. No help can come to your aid, the police couldn't do anything since they've been busy patrolling Inaba. They've got reports that people went missing unexpectedly. Tons didn't came back to their homes. Some where seen but wasn't sure.

 

Everything turns to be its downfall. No hope whatsoever.

 

After Dojima interviewed his partner, he'll be the only one looking for you right now. Dojima would be ready for a massive scold from his sister.

 

• • •

 

_". . . You."_

 

_You took a step back._

 

_Adachi didn't hesitate to make a move on Dojima's niece, and he didn't care less. The world will finally reach it's end. Everyone will turn into Shadows and no one will stop it. Why not enjoy manipulating someone while he has the chance? His final moments, will not just witness the beautiful sight of seeing every pathetic human being turn into murderous monsters, but why not have the pleasure of himself with you?_

 

_To be honest, you're not that bad to look at ever since you and Adachi met. And when you introduced yourself to be his partner in crime's sister._

 

_Hm. He knows what to do next._

 

_Such a disappointment that you've come at such a wrong timing, coming at Inaba's grandeur end. At least Adachi didn't have to experience some ugly bitches and whores that wants their way at a man's pants desperately, on his time here in Inaba, well, Inaba has low crime rate after all. He mostly got cases like that in the city, involving some illegal sexual activities that sickens him, reminds him that the world is exactly has gone straight to shit. In the first place, he hates the pathetic people like that, man, woman, youngsters. . . Etc. Not all them are like that, but they're just weak as fuck. To say the least, he doesn't want useless women, he wanted someone so alluring to experience with once this world will meets the darkness._

 

_You're difference is noticeable at first sight. Gorgeous even. It was hard not to focus on you while he was driving._

 

_Adachi noticed you're a persistent person, with just one glance you have a hidden personality, that's why you always stay on guard. He liked that._

 

_Adachi was just being patient, he has time, little even, but it'll be enough to finish his enjoyable game. He wants to know about you more, more than being his partner's niece or that Mr. Accomplice's sister. Something within you draws him, his emptiness, he finds your presence. . . comforting? Like you're his answer to everything._

 

_That's something, even him, can be surprised._

 

_The time when you are finding the Shadows in Junes, despite being ridiculously obvious, he likes the way your face is determined and hopeful. He can't wait to see your face crumbled in despair and horror once what are looking for is futile._

 

_He can't wait to toy you mentally and physically._

 

_But that pained him a little. . . Why did he think that? No. He shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that._

 

_Adachi stood up, looking down at the lady on guard who is surrounded by Shadows._

 

_What a sight._

 

_The Shadows are not in the place to attack him, since he's on their side. But you're surrounded._

 

_He knows you're something more than meets the eye. It's not that he doubts you're no different than your brother. So, he'll be expecting more from you. His game is going to change a few rules and different opponents. His previous game from your brother was an outstanding euphoria, but with you, Narukami's sister— Hah. He can imagine his partner's face, the Accomplice, if he founds out you are in the hands of the culprit._

 

_"Tohru Adachi. . .ht's a Jester. . .?" You mumbled, Adachi didn't hear you, only to look at you as your eyes gleamed with realisation and caution. Adachi's hands twitched in anticipation as he eyed your small form. Strong but fragile. It looked like you haven't gone into a physical fight. Not that'll matter._

 

_And your voice. . . is just music to his ears, it delivers with unwavering strength. He wonders what sounds you'll make once you'll break, plead and beg under him. Under his control and dominance. He'll spend your time with him slowly and surely._

 

_But, of course, he has to corner you, making you vulnerable. Not now, it is not accurate, with these Shadows and being in Inaba after all. He wanted to see you, what actions you'll make once you're in the T.V. The other world. He wanted to see what you are capable of, so he'll be ready._

 

_By then, he'll watch you, very closely._

 

_"Are you injured?" You said with an unreadable expression. Adachi hated that, reminds him of your unfazed brother. But that teenager is now vulnerable under Adachi, being witnessed by a police officer ever since the whole evidence incident. "We have to get out of here, these things are hostile. They're not to be provoked so easily, even if you're a police. . . If you know that."_

 

_Adachi just looks at you expectantly as you approach him._

 

_The both of you headed to a discreet place where the Shadows couldn't find you. Adachi made sure of that. He didn't expect though that there's an unlock door in Junes. So he led you through there. A perfect opportunity. As much as he tolerates those monstrosities, he doesn't like being around with them. He even got pissed that you two couldn't just head to the car but he couldn't let his partner's niece get hurt on the way with these Shadows on the loose._

 

_He observes you again. So you're not that sharp, but you know some things. And you actually worry for his condition! What a surprise._

 

_The only being that you should be avoiding is him._

 

_He must've been underestimating you though, and that what makes you interesting. Yet, he needed to put himself with a set of boundaries as much as he wanted to get his hands on you. You're too easy to read as well, at most times ever since at the police station._

 

_Adachi led you in the Junes, without minding the security system, he could deal with that later. He's from the police, if the Junes's manager calls he'll be the one to take care of it._

 

_Right now, you're both alone in the dark._

 

_"You know those things?" Adachi casually said, his arms in his pockets. "You're from the city, you might have experiences but you shouldn't be recklessly wandering here, Inaba is a peaceful town, that doesn't make it predictable though."_

 

_You flinched slightly. Yes. You made a mistake. But that's because you were rushing yourself. . . At something Adachi doesn't know, yet. That brings the sole question; why are you here in Inaba? It's different than visiting Nanako and Dojima. And going round and round in Junes like an idiot brings suspicion. . ._

 

You're an idiot, you're gonna get yourself killed. _Adachi muttered once_. Why do you think I was following you?

 

_Adachi brushed off what he said earlier._

 

_After Yu Narukami left, you came. Unannounced. It surprised Adachi but bygones be bygones. It must've been Fate or some shit, to stir a disturbance during the Shadow's arrival or Adachi's goal._

 

_Watching you, you could've been successful, but you let it slipped, without knowing the real reason why this shenanigans has started, the answer is her Uncle's partner, who was just idly standing with her._

 

_"It's painfully obvious, Adachi-san. It attacked us. Why shouldn't I know?" You took a step near him, without realising it, closing the distance. "You seemed calm about it too."_

 

_Adachi saw that hint of wariness._

 

_Adachi faked an exasperated sigh. "Well, look who's talking, your mostly the calm one here." He made a crooked smile._

 

You're being rash again, must've been desperate, but you're not entirely wrong. _Adachi thought._

 

_"By the way, is this inside of Junes?" You looked around in the dark. By the time your vision adjusted you can see a few items that are displayed with prices and advertisements. "How did we get in here?"_

 

_Adachi follows behind you. "Luck."_

 

_You scowled. "That or busted yourself in."_

 

What do you think? You wanna stay outside with those Shadows killing you on the spot? _Adachi scowled._

 

_"If that's the case, we could stay put. I don't think those things would find us in here." You shifted from where you're standing. Moving away in the darkness and the detective. You then shuffled yourself in annoyance as you can't see a single thing. "I'm like being blindfolded. Geez, first the fog, then this?"_

 

_Adachi didn't say anything. He just keeps following you._

 

_While on the detour he squinted his grey eyes to find a big television set._

 

• • •

 

"Lady (Y/N)! It's dangerous in there!" Teddie's distance and yourself is a bit farther away from each other, again. Compare to your long legs and his, he has a hard time catching up to you. Mostly the roads and the stairs. His cries made a couple of Shadows lure at him that made you carry him and run in a freaking marathon. You don't blame the bear, he's too short. But you kept warning him not to shout, it didn't change him, it's like screaming is natural for him. So you didn't have a choice but to endure whatever misfortune this bear brings you. At least he fights them, the second time the Shadows finds them.

 

You stopped in your tracks and waited for him. His every footsteps brings adorable sounds every time he walks. You couldn't made a face to acknowledge his endearment, since the current situation you are in unsettles you and you couldn't bring the joy in your face.

 

Earlier, Teddie explained you the world you're now in. The Midnight Channel. Your eyes widen in surprise when you thought; how on earth did you get in here? Turns out Teddie can create an exit so you don't have to worry. But, instead of getting out, you insisted that you should explore the world. To find clues and leads of the case. Teddie hesitated but when you reminded him your agreement, he's in. Saying he'll protect you while exploring the Midnight Channel after he gave you a set of glasses, which made you see through the fog.

 

So, Naoto is indeed telling you the truth.

 

You and Teddie travelled all the way, endlessly, which brought you the recent place you and Teddie are, all this walking didn't cross you the thought how long you are missing in the real world, you didn't bother to go back, yet. The world brought you the opportunity to check whether or not if it is connected to the case that the  people in the real world are being turned into Shadows. It could be. It couldn't. You haven't found a clue yet.

 

Teddie escorted you some places. . . or dungeons. There were a couple of Shadows lurking, the bear took care of it. You've remembered the details since Naoto explained you the whole story. In person, those places are unexpected and weird, Teddie explained its one the places that the victims created or their own Shadows, their "true self". Those places are where they get to obtain their Personas after the battles and accepting the Shadows that casted a fight. First place you and Teddie went was a laboratory, it didn't spooked you but reminded you a certain memory, it irks you. The strip club, it gagged you and felt uncomfortable. Especially the bathhouse, but the castle is an exemption. And the duplicated version of the shopping district of Inaba.

 

The last destination Teddie showed you was the place near the studio, a morbidly designed bedroom. The faces in the posters are aggressively torn off, blood splattered and a noose made out of a red scarf. It looked like a place where someone isolated their hatred and sorrow.

 

When you saw the chair under the noose, you immediately sat down with an exhausted. Beckoning Teddie to take a rest here for a while despite the room being creepy.

 

Teddie watches you as he stood by the door, he asked worriedly, "You were tired, Lady (Y/N). Why you have to push yourself too hard?"

 

You didn't answer as you leaned, letting your eyes closed for a second.

 

Silence has passed.

 

"I have a question, Lady (Y/N)." The bear reluctantly said. Like it took all his will to ask.

 

You didn't move. "Shoot." You replied.

 

"I did say I'll protect you, so every time those Shadows appear— I'm not complaining or anything—I'm the one who always have to deal them. . . What I'm saying is . . why didn't you summon your Persona?"

 

Slowly, you positioned yourself, you slouched as your elbows are propped on your knees, you flicked your gaze in a lower perspective only to look at the bear upwards supported with the tensed silence. Teddie slowly cowers when you looked at him in an expressionless face. Of all questions he has to throw you, that. It made you angry all of the sudden. The topic you always wanted to avoid. You and your Persona.

 

But you can't hold the grudge against Teddie, he just wanted to know the truth.

 

You shrugged, relaxing yourself and reassuring the mascot. "I don't want to summon. If you're doubting I'm a Persona User, I can prove it to you, but I don't want to."

 

Teddie blinked a few times at your unexpected answer after he recovered from his unnecessary fear. "Why?"

 

You grimaced, almost rolling your eyes in the process. "Why are you asking?"

 

"I'm curious."

 

"That's not exceptional."

 

"But," Teddie pauses, thinking. "Sensei likes to summon his Personas. . . to protect his allies, comrades. . . his friends."

 

Is he somehow shaming you for not protecting him because you're his ally?

 

You averted your eyes from the mascot, spacing out at the window that is behind the grey curtains. There's no doubt he is actually asking those questions, because you're being a spoiled brat to him. Running around the Midnight Channel while he's in danger. Honestly, you don't want to hurt him at all, you have no such intentions of doing so. You just needed help, and you have given no appreciation or acquired an act for being an ally.

 

You clenched your fists slightly.

 

You didn't change. . . at all.

 

You gave out an irritated sigh, because of yourself, and glanced at the bear as you stood up, letting your feet carry you towards the posters. Teddie waited as you let your fingers glide at the poorly treated wall.

 

"The Shadows never attack me. Well. . . at first encounter they doubt my presence but later on they accepted me. Which made me have no need, in my life, to summon my Persona, because I never liked her. Because my Persona is different than other Persona, I'm different from other Persona Users."

 

You continued as you stand in front of the window, eyeing the empty view. "You and your friends are not the only ones in the world who is given the power to tame their Shadows. Everywhere. There are Persona Users, just not everyone. And when I found out I have the power to awaken a Persona, I feared that my brother will see my true self. So, I hid it. I didn't want to see it."

 

Another silence.

 

"What's your Persona?" Teddie asked.

 

You shut your eyes for a second. "A Persona that was never meant to be existed."


	6. Reform

In the walkway, you hear distant footsteps, Persona Users— it sounded a couple of them— and you pulled out your perceptive weapon, your sword, that Teddie eyes widen and blocks you the doorway. "L-L-Lady (Y/N)! They're not enemies, it's my friends."

 

You stared at the bear. "Oh. Sorry." Your guard faltered, you didn't recognise it was Yu's friends. Because of expecting danger lately that sensing something becomes typical that it'll be a threat to you and the bear. Or you were undeniably starving and thirsty. You hid your weapon fluently in the sheath, like you've done this many times before, smoothly, the sword slides down and you put a safety lock. Making Teddie sigh in relief and didn't ask your questionable deadly weapon.

 

"(Y/N)-san!" You see Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko after you left the bedroom. The former classmates of your brother, running towards to you. You glanced at Teddie, who was reluctant to face them, hiding behind you.

 

"We've been looking for y— Teddie?!" Chie stopped a few feet in front of you. Her jaw dropped in surprise to see the mascot again, unexpected to see him behind you without saying anything, probably expecting him to be delighted by being reunited. ". . .Teddie?"

 

An awkward silence travelled through the group.

 

You scratched your head, any idea that clicks into your head doesn't come up, regrettably, you also couldn't think anything since your mind is on the brink of hitting unconsciousness. Not to mention, just now, your vision begins to wobble. You couldn't see straight to the teenagers.

 

You understand what Teddie's hesitation. He couldn't face his teammates is because he doesn't seem worthy of being in the group. It's because he thinks he's useless. This. You can relate to, how much it reminded you — that you became distant is because you can't do anything due to your differences of the SEES. No matter how much the SEES reaches for you, you're still far away despite you're close to them. Teddie is the same.

 

"(Y/N)-san." Yukiko said, getting your attention. "We should take you back home. You were missing in Inaba quite a while, Dojima-san and Nanako-chan are worried."

 

You didn't immediately answer, although it's not connected to what Yukiko said. "You didn't manage to find the real culprit, huh?"

 

The three of them flinched, Teddie didn't.

 

"Wha-what are you—" Yosuke began but you cut him off.

 

"I've been notified of the case that you kids investigated last year, I heard everything from Naoto and Teddie." You beckoned the bear behind you. "Yet, for me, something isn't right here. I wouldn't begin to think why would Namatame— of all people—would do such a thing. I met the guy, once, he's too harmless. I still doubt it's him, including from where I came from, our sources doesn't state it's _him_."

 

Chie's eyes widen, backpedaling from what you said. She repeated. "Our sources?"

 

"How do you know that, (Y/N)-san? Did partner told that to you when he came home?" Yosuke said. The way he said partner has some sort of understatement. "And why do you care about the case?"

 

"Yosuke!" Yukiko gasped.

 

You dodged Hanamura's bark and peculiarly said. "Talking about the case that involved the murder of your love, Yosuke. . . I know. It's not easy. I'm just saying what I think here. . ." In spite, you glared at them. "Still, you teenagers ought to put your lives on the line to squeeze yourselves in the murder case. It's not even your duty. I'm even disappointed that Yu had to take matters in his own hands. You are Persona Users, yet you're still young kids that hasn't faced the real world— what would've happened, if something did happened to all of you, during your rescue of an entourage in this world?"

 

Chie snapped her gaze at you. "Are you suggesting we do nothing as those victims that showed up in the T.V Channel get murdered?"

 

Yukiko and Teddie were on edge of doing something to let the peaceful tension contained. Yosuke and Chie are somehow planning to protest on what you said, only you did is chastened them and informed them that you know more anything than nothing. You let out a sigh while pinching the bridge of your nose. "What you all did is heroic, and it's even the right thing to do. I'm just saying from experience here. You're dealing with Shadows, plus a murderer, and this world is created by a deity that is just toying with you. You're all nothing but puppets, your powers are meant to be tested, yet you all still hopping around the forbidden boundaries that prohibits you."

 

After everything you said, the three only contemplated as they listened. And you can feel the shame from them, you're not wrong, you just can't take anymore deaths that involves with Shadows or Personas or both. Mostly youngsters like them.

 

"(Y/N)-san." Yosuke said, with his temper gone. "Even if you try to stop us about the case, we will still save those people, it's because we can. As no one else has the ability to go through the T.V, we're still going in."

 

"And besides," Chie flashes you her confident smile. "no one has died in our group, we know how to take care of ourselves."

 

As expected, from Persona Users like them, you don't have the position to oppose them. You faced away, unable to handle their unyielding devotion. But you can't deny them, while you hated the heroic idea they hold. After all, the SEES and the Shadow Operatives would've done the same. Whoever holds the power of a Persona, are always the ones who has the will of attaining goals.

 

Especially, Yu, your brother. If he's the Leader to this group, you trust him.

 

"If something happens to you kids. . ." You slowly shake your head, removing the imagery of their deaths that floats in your imagination. "I will not be the one carrying your mistakes. You're not the only ones who can withhold the power of a Persona, that doesn't mean I will hold the oath you Investigation Team have."

 

The teenagers gaped at you, almost the same reaction when you first met them at the hospital. It's unmistakably the same, perhaps a signature surprised faces. "You faced your Shadow, (Y/N)-san?!" Chie quickly asks.

 

First of all, you didn't appear in the Midnight Channel in the other side. And you have not encountered another _you_. And. . . "No, I've been a Persona User ever since I was a child. Yu and our parents didn't know what I am. . . Until now."

 

"Why?" Yukiko said.

 

That question is going to be your allergy.

 

"Because I'm. . . not quite the Persona User you'll be expecting. . ." You conveniently explained.

 

You'll be forever different than them, a voice echoed through you. A hollow one. For their sake, your Persona is not even a warm and welcoming Persona. More likely a chaotic neutral one, one that you manifested ever since you were a mere child. Your family didn't know, they thought you were hysterical. So you were checked and then discovered.

 

Those believers in that cult, they thought you were some kind of a messiah.

 

Those scientists thought you were the conclusion of their experiment.

 

And those Shadows, the dark thoughts of mankind, they thought you were their saviour.

 

. . .

 

Nonetheless, that was years ago. The attention wasn't changed though.

 

Humans. Persona Users. Personas. Shadows. They all seek you out. They can sense you. They find you comforting. Like a mother to them. But you shielded them away, because your nature is not meant to bring the end of everything. You were meant to atone.

 

The probation, you remembered.

 

. . .

 

Regardless, the conversation went on, as the main topic is Teddie. You stepped aside for Teddie and his friends to come clean at one another. They've been separated for a couple of months with an unfinished business. So you excused yourself to go back at the area where you've woken up to.

 

"Teddie. . ." Yosuke's voice became quieter as you walk away.

 

• • •

 

By the time you arrived at the studio, you saw someone familiar, wearing a sinister grin in a suit with a red crooked tie.

 

You didn't expect you'll be meeting him sooner, but here he is.

 

"Adachi-san."

 

The detective gleamed in amusement by your address, raising his hands in a welcoming gesture. "You still manage to spend your strength, (Y/N)-san. It was quite entertaining as far as I watched. . . and you didn't tell them.”

 

You scoffed, so, he is the one watching you. You had some assumptions of sensing a presence watching you while you stayed in the Midnight Channel. You didn't think it was him and the fact he has that kind of ability, being naturally apart of this world, like he was born for it or the world is made for people like him.

 

Especially you.

 

He may be indifferent like you, based on the courtesy of all Persona Users you and him have the similar common grounds that is a “threat”, but you and him are not the same.

 

The feeling’s only mutual.

 

As he waited, you finally replied. "How much did you hear?"

 

"Enough." He casually said, like you're both having a cup of tea. "I'm impressed though, you have my compliments. I did see those Shadows are just passing you by while that bear just takes care of everything you set foot." He comically chuckled, from afar you can see his shoulder visibly shaking from laughter.

 

Then suddenly vanished, making you flinched at the abrupt action.

 

"Maybe you and I are the same . . . different than the others."

 

You whirled at the voice behind you, and the detective appeared way too close in your personal space. The element of surprise loses the balance that you all can muster. Expecting to fall on the ground, his hand snaked around your small waist.

 

The presence in front of you felt whole and alive and you realised the detective you saw earlier is not the actual _him._ It's a _fake,_ this one— holding you— is the real one.

 

He must've planned this whole fake thing to caught you off guard, as an amusement to maintain the _fun_ the detective bears. It incredulous you how long will he get tired of you.

 

He holds you closer to inspect your reaction. You didn’t even want to imagine what you looked like. Smiling in triumph, his occupied hand gripping you slightly probably not planning to let you go sooner. "You haven't been resting for a while, _my dear_."

 

You made a conflicted face. “Gee, I wonder why."

 

You shoved him away with all you got and he lets you go. The strength you pulled is seriously all you can do in this situation. You've been starving, all weak and frail— at least he knows you're on the edge of consciousness. You silently thank that he spared you his tactics. "You and I are different. Not the same."

 

"Yet, you still deny your nature." Adachi sighs in disappointment, on the process of rubbing his neck. "And you're nothing like _them_. Those teenagers— brats that gets in the way of everything. . ." He merrily chuckled. "With you, I think this'll be more fun than with your brother and his pesky friends."

 

You narrowed your eyes.

 

"You're the perfect individual I can look forward to," he said as he walks closer. You didn't move where you're standing, abiding your frazzled mind to tell you to get away, but you stayed without fear. "it's because you understand people like me." He looms over you, a few inches away from your body to his. Despite his dull, apathetic grey eyes that embodies a lifeless void, it looks at yours expectantly, an expression that longs for something. “You understand how humans go through so much pain, it’s not your sympathy or pity, you know what to do, you don't push them away, only embrace them."

 

Every word he said, his face keeps getting nearer and nearer. “Depression. Apathy. Sorrow. Suffering." He shakes his head treating his words like it was obnoxious. "The ache of it. . . it drives humans mad and lost. . . And you spare their misery, saving them." You breath caught itself to stop as his lips suddenly brushes in your ear, whispering softly: "Will you save me, (Y/N)?”

 

He deliberately intended to say your name filled with vice and hunger or _lust_.

 

Your breath hitched and body malfunctioned, it encouraged the detective to smirk in satisfaction, the formation of that smile against your cheek, almost giving you a kiss. You recall your focused.

 

"You killed two people.” You found yourself saying. “I don't think redemption will be able to reform you from the lives you took." You snide, as you attempt to create distance.

 

Foreseeing the past, death is what he bestowed beforehand to the two victims. It's not difficult to see it, those memories flashed in your eyes, the answer you find for.

 

Without your guard, the detective grabs you by the nape when he suspects your distance. Persistently yanking you back to him, your body slammed against his, too much contact and lack of reserve. He rested his forehead at yours, while desperately sinking in your presence. "Don't change the subject." He growled. "I didn't killed them, I only put them in here. It's the Shadows of this world that killed them."

 

Dodging the blame like a criminal he really is. Your chances with him are almost none.

 

". . .You're insane." You gripped his possessive arms, already despising his way with you.

 

Adachi leaned away, his body is still glued to yours. Looking at you with complete boredom that is uninterested to your resistance. But that didn't stop him from touching you almost lovingly, keeping you locked in his arms, earning you while he has the chance. "Probably." He sends you a sadistic smile, you can feel his hand caressing a small part of your back, giving your spine a shuddered jolt. "Inaba will be swallowed by the fog later on, humans will be transformed into Shadows, just as they are meant to be."

 

Pressing on to the topic, you kept your voice levelled. "Is that what you really want?"

 

The question made him stop for a moment, then grins. "One of my wants."

 

"One of your—“ you shake your head. “will that make you happy?" You said, stern. Your motives renewed it’s process. He didn’t answer immediately, the flow of the conversation is crackling.

 

You barely know Tohru Adachi. All you know of him is the crimes he committed, the feelings he hid, and his power constricted of malevolence. Despite little knowledge, you had the will of being genuine, no matter the costs. He’s right, it’s not your sympathy or pity. Including not a goal, it’s your duty.

 

The only way to make the detective abandon his horrible goal—of turning everyone to Shadows— is to change his desires. Something that you haven’t done before. Man’s desires are their desires. The stronger the desires are, the same as the gods as well.

 

You’ve seen the future he greedily wanted. It’ll be a decision you'd regret, but seeing through Adachi, he was chosen to be the vessel from a deity— to carry out his wish. The eye that is filled with lies.

 

Ameno-sagiri.

 

You didn't miss the flicker of yellow eyes glaring you when you are obviously subtle of reading the detective.

 

"I don't need happiness." It sounded like a lie. But the detective's usual hunger went disarray, shifting into nothing. No expression. Eyes empty. The sheer apathy. You didn't anticipated his emptiness could be this severe nor that it consumed him entirely. Moulding him into the person that is currently in front of you. "I never needed or wanted anything. I just. . . end it. Every single fucking thing that bothers me."

 

You heard a double clicked and cocked metal, realising the detective pulls out a gun, clicking it to wear off the safety.

 

He points it at your side. "What do you think will happen if I shoot you?"

 

The cold metal pointed at you, despite your life is on the line, you unweariedly think you’ll die on the spot or was meant to be threatened.

 

Still. . . you don’t fear death or feeling of dying. You’d die any moment without regret. You’ve plastered that acceptance in your heart long ago.

 

The only answer it'll carry on is the doubt you linger that detective will shoot. Given that he had taken interest in you because of your power or you. He doesn't have the guts to shoot, it’s not the “agent of justice” that stops him, or any sense of shred of humanity. There’s just no reason that’ll entertain him. Meaningless death doesn’t suit his forte to the one he intends to reap life. It's not something you'd be confident for with this situation. Everything about Adachi screams danger. He is not someone to be taken lightly.

 

You go to your honesty, to the first fact that surfaces in your mind. "You'd commit one more crime."

 

This time the detective regained his taunting, only to laugh hollowly at your remark. "Exactly, the fun will be gone if I did. And also, why would I kill a pretty little thing like you?" He smiles, disarming his weapon, slipping it back to his suit. From what you said, he derailed his threat. "Are you implying something about my happiness?"

 

You simply nodded.

 

"What makes you say that?"

 

After a long moment. "Your ideal future for mankind doesn't reject the suffering of others." You said, quietly. Taking it all in to say those words while mirroring Adachi’s intent gaze. "A world filled with Shadows. . . I see your point. Will it be worth it for you though?" You continued without bothering to wait for Adachi to react, so far he hasn’t produced one. "You're asking me to save you. What if I am? Would me saving you would make you happy?"

 

You opened yourself a bargain awaiting for an answer. For a while, Adachi looks at you thoroughly. The eye contact is crystal solid, searching for any lie that you might left but none is exposed. Again, the murderer searches, nothing, and he founds himself slacked intimidation to contort into utter disbelief, like a deer in the headlights.

 

". . . Are you serious?

 

You're both transfixed to see the horror feat already.

 

To not make things more empty handed and confusing. . ."What I'm saying is," you swallowed, igniting all your willpower to say it. "will you be more happy, to have someone to save you? While you can enjoy what it’ll be like to live. . . Or rather you’d experience death and destruction, while being utterly alone?”

 

There you said it.

 

It's a decision no one else will take, you'll risk everything just to save Inaba. Even if it means sacrificing yourself, you'd do the exchange. Adachi was being played by a deity, so you'll do the part of sweeping him off his feet, not in a way of— anyway the maker of the fog will disappear by it course once you'll reform Adachi's self.

 

That basic of that plan starts to slowly disperse when the detective on the other hand was quiet for along time, no sinister smirk or adorned grin, just neutral. Nothing. It looked like you broke him, unmoving and surprised. Ennui. And your anxiousness and embarrassment emerges within you.

 

A moment or two consumed. The assumptions of what'll happened next brings you an apprehensive expression. What happened next is unexpected, considering what you said is despicably odd, you care less to believe your plan.

 

Adachi slowly leans his head on your small shoulder, a reassuring sigh escapes from his lips momentarily, the gesture, for a longing feeling of need for a connection. His hands makes their way to your body, embracing you. Almost clinging to you. His warmth radiating, it made you had the benifit of your genuine to support him as he goes vulnerable. "We just met. . ." Adachi's voice is muffled from being pressed against you. He sounded too honest that the thought of it made him laugh. The hint of hunger is still there, signs of striving for you is making the detective lose control. "But you. . . you're too reckless to think twice for stumbling over a man like that."

 

"Call me whatever you want, the only thing that matters here is to change your mind.”

 

The detective clenched the mere fabric of your clothes, challenging you. “Dare you try it. I bet you’re too desperate.”

 

All you did is try to not make a snarky comment on the murderer, because, eventually it doesn’t end well. “I—.”

 

Time run out when sensing the three newcomers coming this way, collapsing the tension from the studio. The detective read your rigid position and finally, _finally_ , your personal bubble renewed. It didn’t made him pleased, not because of physical distance but the climax is cancelled . It didn’t made the cliffhanger safe since the detective’s rivalries are here. You know he’s aware of your brother’s investigation, sniffling their way to find the murderer, it’ll trigger him more than enough if the teenagers keeps crawling back from defeat. The game wouldn’t end.

 

The detective didn’t say anything, only to glare at you, to gesture that this conversation is definitely not over. You’re not sure to be relieved or terrified.

 

“(Y/N)-san!”

 

“Lady (Y/N), you’re still here?”

 

The youthful voices with curiosity rouses your stupor from what has happened. You blinked a few times to absorb the thought that the detective is gone replaced with the four members of the Investigation Team on their way to you. Oh right. You told the kids that you’ll go on ahead in the other side but happens to be spacing out in front of the three stacked T.Vs. But seeing the four members made up, it brought you reverence of their unbreakable bond, forgetting the life threatening murderer conversation’s earlier.

 

You shake your head, the headache throbbed hard like drumsticks simultaneously tapping your head. Bad, it’s worse if you did that, pushing your unsteady condition.

 

“I’m just waiting for you guys since I don’t know how to explain Dojima-san about my disappearance.” You smiled sheepishly. “I haven’t eat forever and parched. Couldn’t think more or less.”

 

In a flash, Yosuke slips his hand in your waist, supporting you— the part where Adachi had contacted, you still feel his hands despite from another male, your mind strayed to the earlier trick from the detective about his ability of making a fake him. “Worry not, (Y/N)-san! I will treat you from Junes and we’ll— OOOWWW!!!”

 

The Junes Prince grabbed his swollen right foot, while ridiculously maintain his balance with his other weak foot. The childish scene made your head tilt slightly.

 

“ _Geez_ , Yosuke! This is Yu’s sister you’re hitting with!” Angered Chie, her strong foot strained from where Yosuke was standing. It didn’t cross the thought if you could underestimate the deadly legs of Satonaka, she could probably mangle you. “We don’t have time for this! The others couldn’t hold on the Shadows in Inaba, let’s go!”

 

Leaving the memories of what happened in the Midnight Channel, for now, you sought out to prepare yourself. After all this obstacles that blocked your way, this is the time to confront the problem, the reason why you’re in Inaba. All of you nodded in agreement and smoothly slide in the T.Vs.

 

Particularly, someone is still watching you.


	7. Revelation

Despite the short time of your disappearance, Inaba has taken a tremendous toll from the invasion. The guilt of your unnecessary recklessness is too difficult to dismiss by the time you set your eyes on the chaos played in your presence.

 

The remaining Investigation Team, unlike you, stepped in the field of darkness and the heavy fog. Screams of orders and summoning of Personas, sound-like glass shattering, blue flames in glimpse surging through the Persona masters, as particular elements shot through the town to destroy the Shadows.

 

How can those kids defeat those Shadows when they are too many of them?

 

A scream too familiar made you flinched out of nowhere.

 

You can feel your heart run the adrenaline.

 

Not just shouts and yelling of commands from the Persona Users, but also shrieks and cries of _human beings_. The wavering of defeat and faint sounded echoes in the horrendous state of town— until it became dead silent, gone. Killed.

 

You clenched your fists, as you realise the Shadows’ are not what they seem to be, mulling over that time when you witnessed a person in Junes had turned into a Shadow. Then that means. . . those cries you just heard are humans, _killed_ , not defeated like the typical Shadows you encounter. This is a whole different worst case scenario.

 

This is Adachi— no— Ameno-sagiri's doing (there's someone else). It was never the capability of Tohru Adachi that can carry, its the persistent god that encouraged the twisted path from a man who is the embodied of emptiness, to make the dream turn to reality.

 

Nevertheless, your mission is to stop it at all costs. Preventing to for more victims to arise, the whole town is already enough for you to dealt with but you don’t how for sure.

 

You ran in the fog in instinct despite your mind's all but a blur, unsure, scared, and lost. But you let your feet carry you to where you have to go. The current dangerous path doesn’t bother you. Especially, the Shadows, they see your existence as threat like a mere transparency— considering you’re somehow a part of them. If that’s the case, with the fact of your heart dwells within the darkness it may be possible to overcome the Shadows, guiding them through your potential. It hits you then. The priority you have to do is to bare all the Shadows’ side, make them come to you, announce yourself that your presence is what they must seek than the gods that played Inaba. Remembering the previous ones, they find you like a mother to them, this may be the time to deliver their wants.

 

The four members that are with you in the Midnight Channel had rushed themselves in the townspeople's aid. You know it's a useless act. Everyone is in danger no matter human or Persona Users. Inaba will be facing their end in nick of time. All because of some dream of a man that wanted the world to end. Still, a lot of humans desired to sacrifice the world to spare the endurance. It reminded how you once mused into those thoughts in Tatsumi Port Island all those years ago. You glad, for reals, that you were awakened from that twisted nightmare you have embraced.

 

Had come face to face with Shadows, of all times, you're not prepared. Having a sword doesn’t mean you’ll slay, having that gun doesn’t make you accept the reality. Having power doesn’t mean you’ll manage to save everyone.

 

When your breathing is trying to keep up to your regular pace, the sweat produces then pours down through your whole body, making it harder to move since it’s wet and, ugh, sticks to your clothing. Altogether, your body is sore, and vision clouded by the darkness.

 

A worthwhile of running in asphalt left and right, up and down, you see the hospital up ahead. Shadows coming in their way. Sounds of gun shots and sirens of neither ambulance or the police, yet the police is nowhere near useful of holding the Shadows down.

 

Avoiding all scenarios, you dashed with full speed in the hospital, dodging Shadows and helpless armed police officers in the front. Just in time, in the lobby you see Dojima carrying the frightened Nanako behind his back, through the entrance, you can feel the Hierophant and Justice hearts trembling in fear and confusion.

 

Through the bustling crowd of disabled patients and citizens as they run for their lives, you yelled their names.

 

"Dojima-san! Nanako!"

 

"Big Sis!" Cried Nanako when she immediately snapped her gaze as heard you, she pointed her father to your direction. Dojima turned, and didn’t miss a beat when he finally saw you and headed straight towards to you.

 

"(Y-Y/N)!? Where the— What the hell is going on here!?" Dojima grabs your arm but the time he reaches you, clenching it— his strength can leave you a bruise if he’s in a normal state. But he's lacking, a lot, his hands are cold as ice as well, scared. The contact didn't hurt you, only to address you desperately. "Is this about this whole Persona, people going inside the T.V and all that crap!? You kids. . . I will never understand your sense about this whole fantasy bullshit thing, but when the department called me about the attack and people are seen to be turning to those— _those things_. I. . . I don't know what to do next, Yu’s friends are nowhere to be seen and you just suddenly left!”

 

Yeah. Where are those teenagers at? You wondered but brushed aside the thought. You remember what Chie and Yosuke said in the Midnight Channel,they can handle themselves. You agree to that, Persona Users are no joke, they are the chosen ones after all, to save or to end the world.

 

Other than listening to Dojima’s ramblings, you glanced at the Shadows outside through the lobby windows. They haven't seen Nanako and Dojima, yet, partly focusing the humans in front of them. You can see the visible struggle of the Inaba police is beginning to great their deaths as they try to control the crowd and Shadows. A couple of miserable screams made Nanako's eyes glistening in tears and Dojima to curse words under his panting breath.

 

"Your brother told me about the whole story." Dojima continued but you didn’t stop to listen. "I didn't believe it because why should I? But then—"

 

You pulled away from your uncle's grasp. A wave of nausea hits you, again, the throbbing headache attacks your leftover condition, though it warns you that you have mere energy left to spare."Dojima-san, there's no time for this! We have to get out of here!" You shouted at him, making him wake up from his paralysed behaviour. It only made him complain in despair.

 

"W-Where!? The building is surrounde—"

 

The whole ground shook in massive shock, followed by a deafening explosion with forceful winds, knocking the balance you and your family had gathered, sending you harshly to the floor. Next thing you haven’t prepared for, a massive amount of broken glass of the windows; showers towards inside the hospital and you barely had time to cover yourself. At least, Dojima protected Nanako in speed that happened barely in a blink. You can hear your uncle groan in pain as shards dig deep onto him when he tries to stand up.

 

You scrambled yourself to stand as well, glass sticking out from your exposed skin created small wounds, you winced loudly as you hurriedly removed big shards of glass that is sticking out in your hips. After a while of dealing the explosion, you managed to hoist your uncle and cousin up in their feet. Then, your senses tingles, as a couple of dark presence coming towards you.

 

Without time to think, sparing to look what’s behind you, by the brink of the moment, you chose a direction where you don’t sense danger. "Over there!"

 

You pointed the stairway next to the malfunctioned elevator, with no Shadows occupying, sending yourself and the other two there. You and Dojima pushed the door open and climbed up and up too dozens of stairs. Meanwhile, the ground shook to prevent you from going further, you hanged tightly to the railings while yanking your uncle and small cousin up as far as you can.

 

You can’t believe you’ve been leading your small group with the mere energy you have but you didn’t want the pessimism thoughts to distract you. You’ve never even expected that climbing stairs would take forever and not able to compute how many floors you have passed. While silently praying for safety of every step you take, an idea crosses you, just in case, to prepare for upcoming dangers, you pulled out your sword for a fight.

 

"(Y/N)! What the hell are you holding!?" Dojima shouted in anger as he fumbled his feet when another explosion send you three knocking down in the steep stairs. Nanako nearly slide down that it took all your swift to grab her by the collar of her hospital gown.

 

Dojima is too slow to comprehend the situation and the situation that his daughter has been facing. It annoys you a little, a police detective can’t even muster all the events that is happening and he can’t go to flow with it. You don't even have time to explain every single thing details. The only thing that your mind can think is get these two out from the Shadows at bay.

 

Running, dodging, balancing, all that difficult marathon has finally lead you three to the final staircase with a door; the rooftop. The door is supposedly locked, using your weapon, since it's uncompromising compare the lock, you forcibly reeled your weapon to the door. A sigh of relief escapes you as you accomplished to destroy the lock and make your way to the rooftop.

 

The rooftop is a clean, wide area, that Shadows can definitely spot you easily, great. But when you eyed closely, the roof has a helicopter pad, it reminded you about Kikuno-chan. . . and alerted you to call the leader of the Shadow Operatives about the current situation of Inaba. Crap. You forgot informing the Shadow Operatives, they must’ve been sitting in Tatsumi Port Island without knowing what is happening in Inaba. Ditching the noisy Shadow Detector as it’s been beeping the whole time, you started dialling your phone the particular phone number.

 

The Empress answered in the third ring. “Yes, (Y/N). . . !”

 

“Misturu!” You gasped, catching your breath, your sword at hand felt heavy all of the sudden and you noticed you’re losing strength. “Shadows are in pursuit! There’s a whole lot of them! They’re taking over Inaba than I anticipated! I need back up, I can’t—“

 

"Daddy! Big Sis!" Nanako screamed.

 

“(Y/N). . .!?” Misturu calls you, but you turned around and was greeted by a Shadow climbing on one ledge, eyes murderously locked at Dojima and Nanako. That’s when your mistake apprised. You headed towards the edge, peering down at the corner of the rooftop; Shadows are climbing at the hospital, they sensed humans that are with and decided to go preying Dojima and Nanako.

 

“(Y/N)!” Mitsuru yelled at the other side of the technology, acknowledging the pause you’ve compromised . “We’re on our way—“

 

"Dammit!" Dojima swears, holding Nanako tightly. You didn’t hear what Mitsuru had said. Your uncle’s eye widen incredulously when he saws you peering down near the approaching Shadow. "(Y/N)! Get away from that thing!”

 

You blocked the Shadow that is hanging in the ledge, you eyed it, intimidated. You draw your sword at the Shadow, trying to distract it, but your weakened state and faint power of your Persona had penetrated the Shadow to ignore you. It seemed interested on targeting Dojima and Nanako that are unarmed behind you.

 

“The Shadows are making their way to the rooftop!” You warned your uncle. “They’ve followed us here. You have to leave!”

 

“No shit, (Y/N). I can’t let yourself get killed!” Dojima chastised you. “You can’t stop that thing! Not even with your weapon!”

 

You gritted your teeth. He’s frustratingly right. Your sword is capable of killing but even with this leering Shadow by its threatening size, you can’t stop it for long.

 

"Big Bro. . ." You hear Nanako, quietly sobbed in her father's arms, quivering. After seconds, she then shrieked. "Big Sis, watch out!"

 

You tumbled away as the Shadow abruptly brushes past you in inhuman speed, heading towards Nanako and Dojima. You felt your heart dropped at a implementing fall when the Shadow did completely ignored you.

 

Why? Why?! WHY!?

 

Was it acting for some reason, to trick you?

 

With time, before you can act, Dojima pushed Nanako away from him, sending her onto you. You catch her before she’d be tackling in the ground. You eyed at your uncle, shocked at his actions and intentions, as he said at words you don’t want to hear. "(Y/N), take Nanako and run! I'll distract this bastard!" He ordered as he pulled out his gun.

 

The Shadow was focused on your uncle, the distraction worked. As your uncle had needed, Nanako can run away, but you know he is just a human, he couldn't hold the Shadow much longer even if he tries. It’ll target Nanako next in a blink.

 

"Daddy!" Nanako pleads, she tugs desperately onto the hem of your clothes, who doesn’t know what to do. "Big Sis!"

 

“Gah!” Dojima yelled in pain as the Shadow tossed your uncle roughly, nearly sending him off from the building. A sickening crack came from Dojima, it is where he is holding his gun, his weapon was dropped off from the building. You saw his hand is pouring immense amount of blood and his bones is sticking out.

 

You heard Nanako gave a jerking cry and jolt towards to her dad but you held her closely to you.

 

You held your breath at the scene before you, it's too much. Your uncle targeted, and next thing you'd know he'd be dead in no time. Second will be Nanako. It'll be your fault. Because of your vulnerability. You're tired, hungry, weak and, altogether,useless. What made you think you can save everyone in Inaba without having the prior to have unacceptable doubts about your power and abilities? Your hesitation made this turn of events. Soon, death and Shadows will be unraveling throughout Inaba, sooner the world.

 

You. . . want to end this.

 

Once and for all.

 

**Do you seek the truth. . .?**

 

A mysterious voice said. You darted your eyes with confusion, to look for the source of the voice, but it’s just you and Nanako, no one else is near you, the voice doesn’t sound like your cousin as well. It sounded. . . Eternal and infinite. Despite the vague question, you had answered but no words coming out.

 

"I. . ." You whispered, speaking to no one, not even the voice. Nanako’s teary red-eyed gaze looks you as she clings to you, she thinks you’re talking to her.

 

You looked at Nanako and then the voice continued speaking.

 

**If it's the truth you desire, come and find me. . .**

 

Your hands shuddered from the gesture. And. . . all of the sudden, you haven't realised you're holding your gun the SEES gave you long ago. Nanako hasn’t noticed when she’s looking at her father being approached by the Shadow.

 

Your clenched your gun—

 

No.

 

Your _Evoker_.

 

The unfamiliar, yet, cold, alluring gun resting on your hand, awaiting to be used after all this time. Those years of your Persona waiting for your call. This . . . this could be the opportunity to try it, and see how much power you'd acquired. This could be the time when you’ll be able to see how many people you will save while using the power you used as a “weapon” against mankind.

 

**The power to confront me with it. . . Very unexpected of you to do such a thing. . .**

 

The isolation between you and your power, the doubts, the fear of losing yourself. . . You don’t give a damn anymore.

 

Never should you lose sight of what you are, as long as you accept what you are.

 

All these time of separating yourself to your own Evoker ever since you've faced the path of redemption or chaos. Taking a step would require you leave everything behind on what you have done, to be the better person. Those "crimes" you've committed— until now, you're still under watch. You deserved it, to atone what you have done. Deep down, you know what's right or wrong, so your actions back then, are not mistakes or bad deeds. You know what's the deserving path what an individual should have.

 

In the depths of your soul, you're neither a good or a bad person. But you still have a lot to learn, mostly your Persona. Seeking for the truth to save this world, you’ll have to overcome yourself, with it, you’ll find the answers.

 

**Interesting. . . You dare to pursue me. . .**

 

Then everything went slow (or stop?). Despite the darkness, you see time has taken slower and quieter. Just you and your pounding heartbeat. With your wretched and loud heart filled with adrenaline, your breaths are heaving to shallow inhales and exhales, your hand felt heavy with the Evoker at grasp.

 

The exhilarating awakening is about to commence.

 

**You have very little time. . . Every threat that comes in your way. . . Yet you still stand up and fight. . .**

 

Slowly, you pointed the Evoker on your temple. Being unbothered to the mysterious voice of neither man or woman, the voice creeps onto your head again, intending to gnawing your focus further.

 

**Very well. . . Very interesting, indeed. . .**

 

You ignored Nanako's surprised gaze and your uncle's protesting about you holding an illegal weapon in front of his daughter and, presumably, targeting yourself at the side of your skull in front of a police officer. What the hell Dojima? Of all times you have to say. . .

 

The voice lastly continues, mixed with awe and excitement.

 

**I will await for our next encounter, and we shall see how far you'll search for the “truth”, (Y/N) Narukami . . .**

 

The voice gave an amused and interested laughter, it echoes in your head longer.

 

After the unknown voice no longer interacts you, without feeling it’s lingering presence, your breathing became utterly stable. The depths of your soul penetrates the unyielding forces that you know too well what it is and who it is. The resemblance of yourself, awaits your call.

 

That _word_ , you haven’t summoned your Persona, and you’ve said it many times before. Now saying it right now. . . feels foreign to you.

 

You smiled arrogantly.

 

“. . . . . Per. . .”

 

You closed your eyes, starting slowly, as the impatient power eliminates the barrier that you created long ago, what you’ve blocked within you, it vastly makes it way to the surface.

 

“. . so. .”

 

When you feel completely stable and ready. You steadied your finger that is cocked at the trigger.

 

“. .na. . . !”

 

You pulled the trigger as your eyes shot open with the colour of gleaming ocean blue.

 

_BANG!_

 

The gun shot is so strong it made your head flicked almost ninety degrees of angle in the opposite direction of the Evoker. Creating a loud shattered glass— nowhere near comparable to the explosion earlier— this one holds a great release of power. Nanako squeaked as she hugs your one leg, while looking around the light blue fire and glass that whirls around you and your unguarded cousin. Then above you, a voice that is familiar to you, one that you hear long ago, has finally come.

“ _I am thou, thou art I_. . .” Your Persona said. “ _I, a part of thy heart that is concealed_. . .”

 

Your soul bursts it’s brilliant stem of power, forming an exaggerated entrance of your Persona that has taken a physical form; an extremely tall, slender and intimidating figure draped in black, hip levelled four large wings as it invades broader areas, while holding an abnormally long sword. It wears a bowl-shaped crown, under it; is a white mask that expresses a hollow gaze— devoid from all existing light— with a blank, frightening smile.

 

“ _I, bring forth death upon this world, for those who call upon my name. . . The Harbinger of the Fall. . . Nyx_ . .”

 

The Shadow that head straight towards Dojima had paused itself to sense the full presence of Nyx Avatar, the mere harbinger but is still the one who’d bring forth the Fall. In the end, she’s you, you’re her, the catalyst and Persona. It may not be the actual Nyx, it’s just a sheer fabric of herself you had perceived and kept in your soul.

 

Nanako swallowed as she eyed the Nyx Avatar’s stare. You didn’t notice. She looks between you and your Persona, that concluded her that you both have the exact expression like twins. Dojima’s mouth hanged widely open, as he’s struggling to stand in the ground to escape from the hesitated Shadow.

 

The Shadow made no move, only to look at your Persona, even if Shadows has no way of forming different expression it stares at Nyx Avatar like it’s the first dawn that it has ever seen.

 

You brushed yourself, while reassuring Nanako, your mind runs for a skill. It is then your Persona sensed your upcoming command, she speaks with a deep voice, one that is similar to a certain boy, the Appriser, that you know of. “ _The Arcana is the means by which all is revealed_. . .”

 

“Arcana Shift! Death Arcana!” You yelled, Nanako and Dojima eyed you like you’ve gone utterly insane.

 

Like that wasn’t the insanity Inaba has faced before.

 

“ _Eternity awaits_. . .” Nyx Avatar reaches for the moonlit sky, through the fog, the card of the Death Arcana twirls in anticipation. As the card misshapen, absorbed by your Persona, the change of Arcana made you released a relieved breath. You felt new or reborn all of the sudden, your energy renewed a thousand times. Nyx Avatar’s stats has changed to her true Arcana.

 

It is the first opportunity to bait the attention of what all darkness finds for.

 

Death.

 

The Shadow flinched, as well as Dojima during on the move of running, that’s when the gigantic Persona moves for an attack.

 

“Almighty Attack!” You commanded to your Persona. The Nyx Avatar inflicted the Shadow, making your uncle run from the target, hitting its limits, as she swings her ginormous blade, sending the Shadow to itssmall dismembered form, it then cowered in fear, which it’s useless because that won’t do anything good.

 

You stepped towards the vulnerable Shadow, Nanako stayed behind but stayed away from your Persona, avoiding hitting on it’s pointed tip of the legs with her head. With Nyx Avatar, and it’s master, you, had sent a terrifying glare, eyes glowed blue, and a smile with a blank gaze that mirrors the Persona hovering by you.

 

 _Leave_.

 

The Shadow finally listens in defeat. Unmoving, but with a small lazy wave of your hand, the Shadow hastily retreats away.

 

Being on the rooftop, you sense from above the Shadows leaves the hospital be. And all over Inaba, they all flee as quick as they can without disappointing you, mostly the Nyx Avatar.

 

“My god. . .” Dojima gaped as he stood up to look whole town down below, filled with disbelief as the Shadows has left and hear distant cheering from human beings. Your uncle then looks at you with fresh respect, eyeing you and your huge stilled Persona, he gulped when he tries to look away from Nyx’s stare. “So. . . That’s. . .”

 

Your Persona vanished as you no longer have the need for it. Nanako and Dojima had flinched when the winged creature disappears. The power and strength has calmed down, realising it was your spare energy your bodyhas spent long enough. You collapsed hard on the rough ground, dropping your sword and Evoker during the fall.

 

“(Y/N)!” Your uncle said, running towards you.

 

Your eyelids is so heavy, you shut them as you drifted off your consciousness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Interlude: Renew

It is raining softly.

 

The water droplets meets the deity's human form, dampening her pale skin and uniform. She cared less of the rain, in fact, she welcomes it. It is only those days when she appears in Inaba, in the eyes of a human, it intrigued her to be in the platform where she'd see her experiments in person.

 

Experiments like you and your brother.

 

The deity that had watch over Inaba, under her darkened gaze, she was looking at the direction where your awakening had commenced. By then she sees the Nyx Avatar momentarily. It brought her euphoria. Through the fog she created, as she can see it without moving from her workplace, your potential had surpassed the other humans that she had awaken. Of course, she expected that your power is incomparable to the others, but to think you'd go far under her watch, it was a great show.

 

She shortly laughed at that thought, it brings real joy to her lips.

 

"You're so endearing and entertaining, more human. . . than I anticipated." She mumbled under her breath.

 

When the Shadows have fled away from your order, that's when the goddess decided to change the course of her experiment. If a sheer fabric (or facade) of Nyx can spare humanity's suffering without bringing the Fall, then the deity will withhold Ameno-Sagiri and her other her, for now. In the mean time, the fog will be set aside and the Shadows will return to their original forms without remembering everything of their transformation.

 

Including keeping the representation of Emptiness at bay as well, no matter how much the human had given a great effect on the town you had overcome him. 

 

It's a shame that your brother is not here to witness what he had slipped, the power he wasted. So, to return the favor to your brother, as he turn down the expectations that Yu Narukami gave the goddess, she'll likely tamper the boy of "Hope" as well.

 

The goddess recalls the three representations she awakened; Hope, Emptiness, and Despair. And then there's you, the Revelation.

 

The unforeseen mistake.

 

"Revelation. . ." She repeated neutrally, her eyes lifting up to the direction where you are currently in. "The truth lies within the fog, and with your power, you might be able to reveal everything."

 

In all honesty, the deity wouldn't know what Fate will heed for. But the time will come sooner or later.

 

With curiosity and anticipation building up, the deity goes deep into the fog that will uplift in due time. A flick of a hand, the fog starts to dissolve and the Shadows returns to their normal state.

 

Until now, the soft rain continues to downpour the damaged town.


	9. Revert

**April 10, 2012**

**5:30 am**

 

Whatever place you have woken up to, whenever date you expect or care, it doesn't matter for your anxiety. When you recall what happened— a lot has happened— and all you think was the word: _surreal_ and it's _just a dream_.

 

It didn't prove your belief. Neither the memories convinces you, you didn't hesitate to look for a new pair of set of clothes (a relief you found a complete one in the closet of your assigned hospital room. Minus that, you even see your Evoker. Seriously, who'd leave the weapon here out of of all places?), take the gun, and leave unannounced. You doubt they'll visit, whoever it is possible though.

 

It was very easy, all you did was find a tv that fits enough for you to enter the other world.

 

The fall didn't made your ass take a rough land on the floor, you involuntarily and flawlessly landed safely with your feet and hands on the ground, like a cat who'd fallen from a rooftop. Which led you the idea to be surprise and overflow of relief, since no one is currently here to witness an embarrassing scene.

 

That aside, why are you in the T.V world?

 

A question you'll creep for a lie.

 

The reason why you're here: was to reluctantly shoot yourself in the head, calling your Persona. The following attempts has led you to gawk in horror when you meet those devoid, hollow eyes and empty smile.

 

The truth you've been hiding, the truth that reminded your sins. It has taken a form.

 

You insignificantly stepped back to take in the huge presence of Nyx Avatar. You silently eyed the— _your_ Persona while mumbling, ". . . So, it wasn't a dream."

 

The Nyx Avatar just looks at you attentively.

 

You'd probably make a staring contest with Nyx Avatar in the occurrences of where the Midnight Channel takes place, but you waved your hand off with frustration and the humongous Persona obeyed the command of disappearing, the only thing you wanted or needed it from the very beginning.

 

You. . . never believed in your Persona, but somehow the Persona doesn't neglect you, it made your heart clench. The feeling is new and frightening, scared of the outcome. You don't know where to start nor how to start. Yet, all you did is taking in the moment of silence in the tv world.

 

You realised it's not foggy like it used to be.

 

"Where's. . ." You trailed off, looking around the world in a clear vision, its satisfying but inconsistent. Why did it suddenly become so clear? You wore a pair of glasses that Teddie gave you when you last came here, whenever's last though, but not like this. You're not wearing it now, it's just your eyeballs working on its own.

 

You blinked a few times. No changes. The world is like never engulfed with the fog at all. So, oddly, it is definitely your eyes or there is something wrong with you, you thought, before a shuddering jolt bolted through you.

 

A tingling brush of waves creeps onto you.

 

You felt different. The world feels different now, its presence reminds you, yourself. At first, you never felt connected to a place unfamiliar to you but its like its opening itself for you. A feeling to accept, regards of that's what it or this place wanted. It's. . . unbecoming, maybe surreal. When the anomaly air hugs you and you felt attached to every aspect of the world, your skin prickled by the continuous sensation.

 

You just woke up from unconsciousness, you wouldn't know what happened. But summoning your Persona might awakened a different set of powers that you perceived. The new intuition gave you an uncertain feeling.

 

By then, your eyes cast a confused gaze over the direction where you had explored, you feel a new door awaits to be open. It's familiar. With curiosity of your new set of circumstances— however the hell you got them— you trotted towards the bridges.

 

You didn't let out a surprise sound when you went back to the gloomy, quiet bedroom again. Only strained focused to the window planes behind the curtains, another power emitting beyond that direction and you hadn't realised you were approaching it. Reaching out your hand and instantly clenching the air or grasping a command, a sudden gaping hole teared the windows, vibrating red and black vortex appears in front of you. It wasn't long to identify whom it came from.

 

The entrance presents the world of the murderer. You wonder what'll look like from the beyond from the entrance, a massive amount of Shadows, a slaughterhouse or Hell.

 

As much as you had the power, the creator of the vortex flashed it shut, leaving you caught off guard.

 

"This is a problem." the young detective's voice rang out, his voice sounded everywhere, you whirled to look behind you— to the doorway, but only to meet no one.  In a blink of an eye, he's behind you, cocking a gun behind your head. You went still at the contact of the cold metal, then heaving a heavy breath. "I didn't expect you'd come here soon, you're so full of surprises, (Y/N)-san. Too stubborn to stay away, yet you keep crawling back. I'm impressed at your potential though, it adds the game more exciting edition than it needs. Still. . . what _are_ you doing here?"

 

If he has the will of shooting you, he might but he wouldn't. But the gun of the barrel pointed at your skull is uninviting. You adopted the level of his blunt, side-eyeing the detective with an unhappy glare of his threatening greeting, bursting your faint temper. "Revealing the truth, what else?"

 

Adachi didn't move for a moment, then laughed lightly for a second. "Jeez, you somehow reminded me of your brother. . . Then again, your goal _is_ intriguing, and I'll take it for pity and amusement." When you don't feel the gun pointed at you and the sound of movement shifted, you turned quickly to see him but he's not there anymore. His real and fake tricks are starting to get on your nerves. You can also surprise him but you have to keep it for the meantime.

 

"Frankly, your brother is hilarious." You turned to your right to follow his voice, the detective is sitting at the chair under the red noose, the usual display, legs crossed over the other, his gun lazily swings beside him — leaves you a momentary relief, allowing you to move without being pointed a gun at your head. You can stop the bullet if he shoots you but deep down he won't. You hope.

 

"He's an example of _hope_ ;" he bit out in disgust, obviously hating the word. "all the hard work he had done the past year: creating bonds, stirring the fate of the world to its happy ending. . ." He smirks mischievously after he trailed off. "You know, didn't you? The look in your eyes had seen it, not just the deaths, but the truth of what the person is. You did noticed him, after all."

 

The more he talks, the more you think he's not just stalling, it's actually a conversation you and him have to continue from your previous one. It wasn't forced, for you to be stuck at the range of his gun but to listen him.

 

And then he mentioned your brother. . .

 

You looked away briefly, only making a sound of hesitation. There are moments that this man is sometimes right or wrong or both, it irks your position to think if you somehow have the chance to be flexible at times like this. With mentioning Yu, it makes you forget your place.

 

The detective continued with a monotone boredom without waiting for you to respond his question. "Either you'll confront him, or whatever the hell you'll do, he wanted to save me." He shakes his head at the thought with an impassive expression. Although, he sounded like he didn't mind the idealistic goal of the teenage boy as much as he is flabbergasted. "I guess he does know what I've been through." _Or stupid_. You'd imagine the detective said that, but he closed his mouth with a teasing smile. Then, Adachi looks at you passively with a hidden expression of fondness. "You wanted to save me as well."

 

His way of words is difficult to identify his motive, how this conversation should work in his image. If his power over this pep talk has gotten you; it might work. Your neutral gaze snapped at his when he finally mentioned your intention, but when you peered for his reaction, he just looks at you curiously. "Have you decided?" You asked, quietly.

 

Adachi smiles unknowingly at you, in a way of being satisfied. "As I said, we barely know each other and you just decided to throw yourself at me."

 

_Is he serious?_

 

He gave a little smile when you made a face that he wanted to see.

 

Afterwards, you rolled your eyes, showing a sign of distaste. You don't go for that method, despite this man has leering desires, it haven't given you the time to thought for a way to make a better outcome. "I'm not a patient person. I gave you the option to change or stay at your rotten fate. If the time runs out," you narrowed your eyes, your eyes are probably flickering bright blue. "I'll decide it for you."

 

It sounded like an empty threat. Yet, you couldn't let your words hold it in. But there's this odd pause between the two of you and the detective had to think twice to recall what you said. His next step didn't take long.

 

Adachi laughed enthusiastically while standing up, holding no efforts at keeping his entertainment at bay while lounging. The gun is not appealing with the joyous detective since its dangerously held to him. "Damn, _very_ persistent. Is your brain at the level of your feet?"

 

Barely, his insults doesn't bother you, considering it's a shallow attempt. You had worse, but going near him as a sign of nearly attacking him is a shameful act. Trying to reenact yourself, you continued without knowing your words. "I'm not too stupid to overcome what a person wants or needed, because humans are typical." You unceremoniously spat. "They're needy. . . Greedy. Hopeless. Foolish. Desperate. Ignorant. Predictable— I could go on." You waved off the following words that develops your mind in order to continue without a flaw. "That doesn't mean I don't understand; you killed Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi because of your emptiness. I still think you'll continue the fun, letting alone you'll be in danger. . ." You trailed off, biting your lip at nearly mentioning Ameno-sagiri's hovering presence but it's not currently here. Where did it go? "I wouldn't "kill" you, it's not in my nature anymore. . ." You faltered. "But I. . . have the humanity left within me, to save those people who suffer to those who didn't have a chance. You'd probably be hand over to the police but there's no crucial evidence that you did it."

 

"A shame, really." Adachi smirked while nonchalantly rubbing his neck.

 

This insolent—

 

"Still," you eyed him, continuing boldly. "if you have nothing, how are you supposed to live in a world that is unreliable for your taste?" Adachi didn't made a move because of that statement, his eyes narrowing slightly. Your words are starting to trigger him, could be perhaps he doesn't want hearing the words he kept musing to himself all this time. "Let alone you don't live for others or yourself, too empty for doing anything—"

 

In a mad dash, he took himself a swift pace towards you. Right in front you, without a sense of personal space, making you little backpedal, it almost looked like he'd bumped into you purposely but he restrained from doing so. He doesn't seem happy though. Obviously. Mostly, his gun pointed sharply at your side, your breath hitched at the contact of the gun nudging you, you couldn't move.

 

"You keep saying shit like you know damn well what I've been through." The detective snarled. "But _you don't know me_ , yet you keep crawling back, and became a pain in the ass to deal with. Yu lost in the game I created, why you think I wouldn't do the same to you?" He titled his head slightly near you, his lips are threateningly close to yours, you pulled a nervous breath to slow down your racing heart by focusing on the detective's dark eyes. "You may have caught my eye but you're a stranger. I wouldn't make a mistake of letting my game end. In fact, you don't know about suffering. How would you begin to describe being alone and abandoned in this shitty world straight to my face? Being useless and talentless makes people suffer, it's because they're not enough. . . You wouldn't know that. You're the sister of Mr. Perfect who has every single damn thing of what I don't have. But he sinks to my level is because he didn't want any of that bullshit. _Bullshit_. I don't believe him, but the bond he and I created forged him to become a monster." Adachi chuckled momentarily, it ended quickly like the path of this conversation turn twisted. "Let me ask again, what are you doing here?"

 

Again, you see the detective at his true self, one that he never shows to others. He stares at you, expecting you to promptly answer. But witnessing him this way is complicated. You don't know what to say, only your mouth went dry as your words became stuck at your throat.

 

"I. . ." You averted your eyes, completely lost of words. You know you don't have a reason to see him again. You stopped the Shadows, the fog has lifted, the murder case could end but you don't have evidence. Still, you don't have a reason to say to him, for him— it's not for him to acknowledge your reason. You only entered the Tv and got distracted. Of all things why you continued to extend staying here was because of a distraction. If you did say that to him, it'll make the situation worse and misunderstood.

 

You took longer to answer.

 

Without a warning at a moment's notice he grabbed the collar of your top to pull you against him, making your eyes widen at the aggressive contact you received. His face is inches away from yours as it is filled with spite. You can feel the gun threatening at your side, nudging harder against you as a mere warning. "Do you think you can save me? I doubt it. In this situation, you can't even handle the ground here."

 

You hastily clenched his hand, preventing him to have the idea of strangling you in the process, he didn't show any sign of hurting you though. In fact, he hasn't, at all. Maybe sooner. But you're having second thoughts of not pissing off the detective with your impolite bluntness. Resisting could drastically change his steady behaviour, all you can do is choose your words carefully.

 

"I know you distrust me, Adachi-san." You answered slowly like approaching a wild animal. "If you're wondering why I'm doing this is because I wanted to, not because of seeking intimacy or comfort, not because Yu knows, not because you're Uncle's partner." You casted your eyes downwards when you remember a sheer, horrible memory. The rain. The Dark Hour. The coffins on sight.

 

That night when someone died because of you.

 

 _I never wanted my life. I hated it. Do you understand?_ A familiar voice said in your memories. _Why not just leave me alone? You don't know what it's like to live it this pathetic world, having a life no one asked for. But you, you're such a pain to deal with. Not all lives are worth it, so they die_.

 

It wasn't just that person. There are others you have come across in different situations, dialogues, personalities, hatred, anger, sadness, despair, depression, apathy, everything, but the same charisma. Countless lives that seeks death, it's not forgiving. It traumatised you, that's when you started hearing voices of broken people. Ones that seeks Nyx, it has affected you severely. The traumatising and endless thoughts realises you that no one is ever happy of living, it brought you to the extent of—

 

His voice, Adachi, you hear him as well, his Shadow, his true self in the subconscious thoughts. Even Yu, your brother. And so on. That's why your presence is emitting, the power of Nyx has disdained your control, letting others see you.

 

A vessel.

 

"It's because you asked for a bond." You finally said it. "A bond, with someone to understand you, never leaving you alone, to share the burden of the pain. Someone who knows who Tohru Adachi really is."

 

The detective incredulously looked at you momentarily before he chuckled, then laughed like a maniac. Losing it, the tension completely shattered, he lets go of you, but the gun is still in his grasp. You thought he might roll on the bed from laughter at your ridiculous reason for saving a murderer of all things. Like you thought earlier, you had worse. This is indifferent. But staring dumbly at the laughing detective is absurd. "This. . ." He breathed, finally stopping. "this is. . Haha. . . Am I hearing this right?" He lightly replied, but his eyes are unexpectedly dilated with some sort of new gnawing form that made you flinch. You started to think if telling him about his wants is a bad idea, because it'll cause a wild turn. "Alright, then." He gave a lopsided smile, eyes still dilated, but his voice is tuned serious and low. "Since I'm bored, your offer interests me. You believed that you can save me by forming a bond with me, unlike your brother, you wanted to this bond more closely than anyone else entirely."

 

He steadies himself with a neutral stance, observing you. The gun is pointed downwards to the floor, unflinching, it's not cocked to the trigger. The detective's stare irks you to say something or move to the overwhelming silence that has passed between the two of you. Later on, the detective continued with a sudden change of behaviour. "I'll see this 'saving' part takes progress, with you following a simple condition:" He pointed one slender finger, implying a cocky gesture. "Entertain me."

 

You blinked at his term, you expected it but you didn't think it's serious. If he suspected your hesitation, he did, which made him slightly frown in disappointment if you'd back down. If that what it means to save this murderer, then you'll obliged to play around. Before you said a word, you heard a deafening tear behind you.

 

You spun to be greeted by the portal with the continuous black and red vortex, flowing of Shadows on the other side senses your presence, awaiting your next step of action. Was this the entertainment Adachi asked from you? What does he want from you to do this death sentence?

 

"Go ahead." Adachi's voice echoes, you glanced behind you but he's not there anymore. "If you're determined to save me, do it. Be my guest. As long as you'll find the real me, I'll let you bestow your powers and see what you're capable of." Excited at the idea, the detective laughed.

 

The next thing you know, your staring idly at the portal as the silence hangs in the air. You waited for Adachi to continue but he didn't, leaving you be to decide your decision.

 

You know you have more than enough energy to find him. Once you'll accomplish it, you'll be going to settle things properly. The only problem is your reluctancy of using your Persona whatsoever. And you wonder if the Shadows on the other side is no different than the usual ones, if so, your Persona can deal with them.

 

Besides, you're experienced in battle. Especially in the awakening of your Persona, a sudden rush of skills of your Persona runs in your mind and you recollected the capabilities of what Nyx Avatar can do. And if you go back, the chance might leave, wasting more time. His redemption will forever slip, leaving your brother in the ocean of regrets.

 

Without anymore to think, you stepped into the portal.


	10. When did I go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have an ability that you have for a long time: hearing peoples’ suffering.

**1995**  

 

The first time you heard those voices (cleared ones, not the blurry or muffed ones that you usually hear every midnight but that changed tonight...); it was after your 8th birthday and the time strikes at midnight, again.

 

Your brother, Yu, sleeping in his cradle in your room for the first time. Your parents are downstairs in the living room, cleaning up. And you're staring hard at the clock....

 

11: 50pm

 

10 minutes left...

 

No... you can't do this. You can't watch your family turn into those. If your assumptions are correct...

 

So you decided to leave the house and return before the next day comes. You forgot Yu that time, he was still a baby. Your parents wasn't thrilled that time either...

 

You took the back door, your parents didn't noticed you, their humming and the sounds of plates being washed leaves you a chill.

 

You can't look at them.

 

...This is gonna suck.

 

You walked numbly in the streets before you realised your surroundings is different from home, from the neighbourhood, you're almost part in the city. In Iwatodai.

 

Coffins. Green aura. The gigantic full moon blooming and intimidating above the city, it felt like it was looming at you.

 

What is happening? This is worst than what you have seen in your room.

 

Those blobby black creatures with masks moving around your bed...

 

You shivered.

 

That was the first time you see the Dark Hour actively outside of your room. It wasn't a joyful experience, quite the opposite. A miserable one. But all you did is wave off the scenery like it's something you're immune to since it wasn't the first time you've been in it, you might be hallucinating or you're dreaming.

 

Probably both— in a messed up way that you can't describe anymore.

 

Suddenly, a voice...

 

A spark igniting.

 

_I never wanted my life. I hated it. I should just die._

 

_Die._

 

_I hate it._

 

_Leave me alone._

 

You stopped at mid-thought when that distant, pained voice repeats itself in your head again. This time it felt real. Too real. Like it was whispering in your ear or you're wearing earphones.

 

God, you're losing it. You don't know anymore.

 

Why would somebody say that?

 

 _Who_ would say that?

 

It brought a great curiosity and you urge yourself to finally ask:

 

"Who are you?" You desperately whispered.

 

No one answered since you're all alone anyway. No sign of life moving or to hear.

 

Nothing.

 

Are you hearing the dead or something? Ghosts, maybe?

 

Frightened and lonely you crawled in the corner of an alleyway filled with absolute dump. It's disgusting, there might be rats in there, cockroaches even, but it's something better than losing your mind when the voices are eating your mentality whenever the time strikes at midnight.

 

It always happened at midnight. One hour of every consecutive seconds, heap of voices brainwashing you or something.

 

This is something way beyond your imagination that this might be a dream, but you hoped that it's a dream...

 

“Ah!” You grasped your head when another wave of thousands of voices shoots in your ears.

 

You can almost feel your skull is on the verge of splitting.

 

Too much.

 

Many.

 

It hurts. _So bad._

 

You're losing it.

 

You heard too many, _many_ voices like the whole population of the whole world, voices telling you something that causes you distress, triggered you an insomnia, and driven in excessive fear at such a young age. Even receiving such words that an 8 year old child shouldn't hear, it awakened your barrier from reality.

 

You learned these past couple of nights about suicide, death, blood, gore, pessimism, depression, hatred, anxiety, apathy, angst— too many, many voices. Going on and on against each other, the world, themselves...

 

Too many voices every midnight.

 

It taunted you every midnight.

 

Midnight.

 

A worst time.

 

You hated it.

 

Midnight.

 

_Fuck you, midnight._

 

And you swore for the first time in your head. Congrats. You're becoming an irresponsible child.

 

You can just rot here every midnight without having any clue what to do or to realise what is the matter with you.

 

Until...

 

"Someone. . ."

 

You flinched.

 

And turned to hear a bellowed moan afterwards.

 

That sounded not too far away and... it doesn't sound like it was inside your head....

 

So, without thinking straight, you went ahead deeper in the depths of the alleyway.

 

And killed someone.

 

Your parents found you after midnight... you were still carrying a knife, a _bloodied_ knife.

 

And one of the voices from your head disappeared, the one who sounded like the one who you just killed, the one who wanted, you realised the answer who are they now.

 

Those voices are...

 

This time, you swore that those voices in your head; you'll kill them one by one without leaving one breath behind if they dare to taunt you ever again. Those painful humans will just have to face death if those voices in your head seek comfort for being dead. You'll give them their wish.

 

That’s what makes them happy, right?

 

• • •

 

Tohru Adachi is one of those voices you heard ever since you went to Inaba.

 

No wonder, you can see his Persona immediately. Magatsu Izanagi calls you. It knows you.

 

You don't know how to save the detective from his fate. To be manipulated and rule a lonely world of Shadows, you cannot let that happen. His decision and fate will make everyone turn to Shadows, you cannot let that happen.

 

Him being to represent something... to someone as a _symbol_ of humanity, you cannot let that happen.

 

• • •

 

You took a careless fall on the rough asphalt that maimed your body immediately. You winced in pain before an absolute enthusiastic laughter resounded everywhere, the detective shows up not too long and not too far.

 

You can imagine the expression of the culprit dimmed in the corner of your mind: formed in excitement like he had long for you to enter the T.V world especially his world. A twisted image that you are about to find out of what he created. You didn't contemplated quickly your surroundings but realised there's no pathway from where you came from, you're trapped. It makes you uneasy how to follow on the "entertainment" from Adachi if he's keeping you here without escape.

 

Suddenly an applause from his hands... of his fake self. "Bravo! (Y/N)-san!"

 

Where his real self had run off to? Is this entertainment hide and seek or something?

 

You swiftly snapped your head onwards the sound, seeing the detective lounging proudly on a severed roof with its familiar structure that doesn't look to difficult to recognise; a gas station, Moel.

 

Is this. . . ?

 

Finally, you stood up from the uneven ground, scanning around with wide eyes. It's the shopping district but in the state of ruination. It leaves your stomach lurching uncomfortably at the display. The town is completely destroyed. You didn't expect the world of the detective would be something to reenact in the real world, even from the start when you met him at the police station, in Junes with his unfazed behaviour, even with his vague arcana... In the end, it didn't concluded you that anyone in Inaba would've wanted this.

 

Then again, the detective doesn't live in Inaba.

 

"Don't look so surprise." The detective casually sitting on the roof said— it's definitely a fake— enjoying your reaction. "This is my world, this could've been reenact to the real Inaba. This is how it should be." He chuckled sinisterly with a crooked smile dawning on his lips. From afar you adapted everything what the detective does and says to read his series of behaviour, probably it'll be useful but you doubt it could help, he's unpredictable.

 

This is like babysitting a child. You had a feeling he's a bit older than you, you're 25.

 

You narrowed your eyes at him after surveying this despicable realm. It reminded you the eerie Dark Hour. A city of horrors. Coffins. Death this and chaos that. This is a copy of Inaba from a murderer how'd he dreamed it'll look like.

 

Then if this is a world created by his own, then the real Inaba is intact.

 

Suppressing your relief, you decided to ignore him, the one who is sitting in the Moel roof. Then another fake Adachi shows up on a broken window pane of a familiar building besides the gas station— it's the bookstore. His skinny elbows resting on the shattered pieces of the glass, instead of having pain from the sharp contact it went right through him, unbothered at the phantom feeling he cocks his head.

 

"I'd advise you to be armed at a place like this." He teased, you didn't need to hear that statement. "After all, you can't find the real me if you ended up dead."

 

You involuntarily met his eyes with frustration before the detective smirked in satisfaction, liking every reaction you give to him. He gestures with his eyes to his left to alarm you an upcoming drastic, huge Shadow from the shrine. One that you didn't want to encounter in a million years.

 

You hear an ominous hollowed whispers followed by the sounds rattling chains.

 

Shit.

 

You glance at the fake Adachi and he gives no move of preventing from what what's coming. You clenched your jaw at the blunt look he's giving to you.

 

So, this is the "entertainment" he's asking from you. You're not sure if it's either to kill the Reaper or show off your potential. Probably the second option, because he wants to see who he's dealing with. But of all Shadows he'd dispose; it's the Reaper, it's existence is not a joke to mess with, it's a challenging Shadow to deal with.

 

By the time you find the real Adachi; you're going to kill him.

 

You pulled out your Evoker, you don't have your sword which brings your sense of security invalid. You cannot do attacks by yourself, and you're reminded the detective has a gun, how can you encounter him here? Your psyche might not last long as well but dealing the the Reaper with Nyx is kind of interesting. You wonder who will win.

 

That time at the roof of the hospital with Dojima and Nanako, you sent away every Shadow back to the T.V, the fog unceremoniously lifted itself without giving a fair warning and you sense no threat ever since. But why? You're not _that_ powerful to have permission on every aspect of power to conceal, to control, to appeal. Even if you have that power, you don't have everyone's will to manipulate like Adachi.

 

And certainly not every Shadow...

 

The Reaper shows up in speed as it sees you in his vision from his one white gleaming eye with a gaze of a predator from his disgusting bloodstained face. You cringed at the Reaper hovering closely at you across the shopping district, it's dangling tattered cloak ceremoniously drapes the uneven ground as it floats in the air. Its two long-barrelled revolvers wields at you, targeted.

 

You're utterly defenceless, no armour. Will you survive for how long? Does the detective even care if you're dead? Will your body be hanging from one of the antennas or highest places that the whole Inaba will see? _No_. You have to stop thinking about those thoughts. You'll fail by the time you stopped breathing. You'll fail everyone if you die. Not now, never. You cannot die.

 

"Never." You whispered as your eyes lowered on the Evoker, it felt heavy, again,  in your palm, it's weight reminded you that everything that is happening is real. It reminded you what had happened in the roof of the hospital and when you finally acknowledge the presence of your Persona, everything is real. Despite your heart beating faster, despite you're shaking from the adrenaline, despite the Reaper is coming, everything is real, it's happening and you cannot die.

 

 _Nyx_...

 

You didn't glance at the phantom detective as you point the barrel at your temple, calling your Persona before pulling the trigger. Not acknowledging Adachi watching you silently with an inscrutable expression, although you saw his eyes widen in a blink of an eye.

 

"Persona." Your head felt like shattering from the sudden pinpoint of force shot within your head, causing your neck to strain as you shoot yourself, you're not use to using the Evoker. The trigger of the Evoker feels like committing suicide (how ironic) but it only makes your head tingle at the sensation from the power you've awaken.

 

Nyx Avatar emerges dramatically behind you, an empty smile upon her white face as she towers above you with her four dark wings that nearly embraces over the shopping district. Her gigantic sword asserts intimidation over the Reaper's revolvers. But sizes doesn't matter no matter how deadly Personas looked like, psyche and stats does. The Reaper wasn't halting any move even with Nyx's presence, so you don't have any doubt and hesitation to use your Persona. You might die because of the Reaper since the last time you encounter it did not go well...

 

You didn't hesitated this time to grasp the power you hold.

 

"This will take a while, Adachi-san." You jeered (almost whining) at the stilled phantom detective, who just witnessed you shooting yourself— he must've probably be in shocked but he doesn't show it. "The Reaper is no joke, not every Shadow is a plaything. You're seriously considering this is a game to you?"

 

Slowly, the fake Adachi smiles but says nothing which irritates you further beyond your calm composure.

 

The Reaper doesn't waste time waiting for you, it charged towards you until Nyx Avatar intervenes the Reaper from getting to you, attempting to use with her sword against the Reaper until your Persona decided differently, with her free hand, she claws to the Reaper's sacked face to tear it off from its body. But the Reaper had shot one of Nyx Avatar's hands before your Persona could touch it, Nyx Avatar didn't show any pain but flies away from the Reaper's range and an indication that your Persona prevents herself from getting hurt; your one hand twitched by a sudden ache and you felt the pain as well, it felt real like your hand took a bullet.

 

You eyed the Nyx Avatar, as well as the Persona mirrors your gaze for a second, making an eye contact. And you realised what it meant; you're both connected, working together, sync, functioning with different rhythms but the same. You haven't felt this tied to a being physically and mentally ever. It felt foreign, new, unfamiliar but you feel like longing it for almost the entirety of your existence. You're scared and hesitant at the same time but...

 

It's, surprisingly, thrilling. An excitement bubbles up. Like a bow and arrow waiting to release. Like a gun ready to fire. A storm to come.

 

Another bullet comes for you in surprise while you're distracted but Nyx Avatar is fast enough to recover, she renewed it's direction with wind magic, a Garudyne skill, heading it straight towards the Reaper's face. It didn't miss it towards it's eye.

 

Blinded, the Reaper is furious after the bullet rammed through its sacked head.

 

And you felt suddenly drained, your breath hitched heavily. Like something is excessively leeching your soul from your body.

 

"What the...?" You murmur as you clench your heart with a faint heartbeat, gasping for air, why did it feel like your heart is slowing down like you’re losing life? No. You can't be dying, then how...

 

Your vision hazed, unstable position but you see Nyx Avatar surges her sword to the Reaper. The enemy saw your vulnerability and swiftly dodge the coming sword at it so easily, like it had regained strength in a nick of time. You clenched your jaw in frustration while regaining your balance, how did it manage to recover from the pain in its head? You should've manage to maim it by chance.

 

The feeling of your soul separated from your body is back and sent you tumbling to the ground on your knees. Your body is paler all of the sudden, like your not circulating oxygen, or...

 

You see it by then the Reaper glower in relief as you're in the ground panting.

 

Oh. It’s stealing your life, reaping your breath.

 

The next thing you know, is that the Reaper had the gall to summon a skill you're familiar with: Megidolaon.

 

"Nyx! Moonless Gown!" You yelled.

 

The giant winged being immediately surrounds herself with her own wings after she vertically raises her sword and breaks the graceful movement by concreting a barrier. The Reaper's attacks reflected and it inflicted on it instead.

 

The Reaper, perturbed, and repeated again.

 

You took your chance to avoid the Reaper from your sight, letting Nyx Avatar be a distraction. Let the Nyx avatar block you as your plan slowly formulating in your head.

 

You sneak at one of the rundown buildings you can enter in, looking for something useful without letting the Reaper know you're here. Passing by the phantom detective who is idly watching both scene in interest, you abruptly clenched your shoulder in pain, it looked like Nyx Avatar was shot again, but hearing the Reaper's gunshots erratically is not a good sign.

 

You doubled the pace, eyes darting almost everywhere and finally saw an acceptable weapon.

 

You dashed outside, gripping tightly the crowbar and made your way towards the pinned down Reaper by the liquor store. Hopping by the stacked cars, almost above the height of the Reaper's head, you jumped over the Shadow, landing on its chest, it moved dangerously when its one eye focused at you.

 

You raised the crowbar above your head and pierced it through the neck, the Reaper had it's guns pointed at you before Nyx Avatar audibly wretched the revolvers away. When you set crowbar sink deeply at the Reaper's neck, you gave a strong kick at the middle of the crowbar and it adjusted the Reaper's neck until the head and the body is dismembered.

 

You breath heavily as the remaining of the Reaper dissipates.

 

Before you can receive the detective’s comment you heard a sound of movement and turn to where it came from.

 

You were interrupted by a horde of Shadows coming everywhere, your skin crawled and cold by ice.

 

When will this end?!

 

Before you can even grab the crowbar from the ground, a spell flies by you. Missed. This encouraged you to run. But you’re too slow and one of the Shadows took advantage of you fleeing; another spell that immediately inflicted you, an ailment worse than any other.

 

"Shit." You muttered. You can't sense Nyx Avatar within you, it's like both of you are untied.

 

Silence ailment.

 

You decided to escape to not waste anymore time on finding Adachi.

 

Running away without acknowledging the phantom detective had disappeared, you search for a safe area, with there's no Shadows lurking. There has to be one you hoped, you had to wait for the ailment to wear off.

 

You doubt the detective is watching you with a straight face.

 

• • •

 

**1997**

 

You don’t like people. But in the end, it was just an excuse to admit you’re a person who doesn’t like socialising. So you kept yourself quiet during classes, public, at home when your parents are or not with you and brother... Still, you hate talking.

 

Then those voices came and destroy your very little personal peaceful and stable mind. You remember yourself you swore to... kill? Just because you’re annoyed of voices practically hammering your head with their whining and complains... When had you think that? That time when you... No. For some reason you can’t... that night. But it’s hard to forget that time when that knife was just a tool, possible to be weapon and the next thing you knew it became a weapon when the blood is painted across the steel.

 

Was that right for someone sakes— weren’t they asking for it?

 

You don’t want to think about it, but the second time you did it... it was not too long after the first one. It was almost before Yu’s birthday. God. Why? Your parents didn’t believe you killed that man at that first time... but they’re starting to doubt your childhood sanity.

 

After midnight of your 8th birthday, you remember they threw away the knife and cleaned you several times, every bath they wished the crime you did was true but after drying you up, they’d shake in fear.

 

You didn’t talk to them at all, they didn’t push themselves either, they just... forget.

 

Knowing to kill with your bare hands is insufficient, you call for Shadows. They don’t attack you, they listen you vaguely. So, with them, you had repeated over and over to take lives almost everywhere in the neighbourhood, then Iwatodai. To remove those horrible voices in your head, one by one they go away once they share their last breaths...

 

Eventually new voices came, so you redouble your efforts...

 

But... after the first one, you don’t care what they think. What are their reasons. Why are they like this. Why do they spent so much time overthinking everything. You blankly deliver death while the Shadows reap the humans until they don’t breathe. But this one— this woman... had reminded you that you are one of them.

 

One of them, in the shadows, wants to die.

 

"You'll ease my pain away?" She had said after you told her your dark intention.

 

"I promise you, people like you should deserve to die."

 

"You're a child!" She yelled in disbelief, a hand covering her mouth

 

"I'm am but I, myself, not a child anymore." You blankly said. You know enough of the world, the world you’ll grow old at, the world you’ll soon wither away. Everything about it is not beautiful. Not the place you’d love, to accept the truth, you even had to suffer early...

 

It was a quick death, she is too weak, easy to reap. But she took longer to expire her breath.

 

"You’re tainted, but... don’t be like me or us... save yourself...” Was her last words.

 

Your heart ache when you hear own voice, flowing through with others’ voices you don’t know what to do with them anymore.

 

• • •

 

You're not sure where you had gone off but your feet takes you to where you're familiar with, Junes.

 

The place is exactly what you expected it to be, destroyed, obviously. You doubt there’s even one place intact in this reality. Probably his place— wait, he’s doesn’t have self-esteem why would he keep his place intact?

 

You looked around, no signs of movement, and your Evoker and crowbar at your hands still. And the Silence ailment has expired. You've never been glad of sensing Nyx Avatar within you... That’s a new adaptation you’re not mentally prepared for...

 

Everything was quiet, too quiet, no Shadows whatsoever (no voices as well... odd).

 

You think about turning away but you went still when you sense a presence behind you, in instinct you swiftly swing the crowbar as you spun yourself.

 

In a glimpse the figure ducks— eyes glinting yellow— and sought out the crowbar from you with his free hand, your weapon was tossed away. While his other hand holds a modified gun that is pointed at your temple.

 

He got you.

 

Eyes wide, you stared at him, horrified but merged to an unsatisfied profile. You don't know what to do anymore, you're completely under his control because of a gun. He stretches his free hand between the two of you, gesturing something, like he was asking for something.

 

You’re not sure to respond but the gun at your temple reconsiders you. You slowly, hesitantly, handed over the Evoker.

 

He took a good look at the Evoker, inspecting every inch of it before he hides it in his jacket.

 

• • •

 

Back to square one, you two are at the bedroom again.

 

He practically ordered you to sit down at the bed, you gave him a sharp look before he nudges the gun at your head again. Slowly, you sit down and waited for the worst to come.

 

But it didn’t come, instead he just watches you closely while standing in front of you, having a gun pointed at you. His face blank like a porcelain doll. You fidget at where you’re seated at and regretted that you show your subtle uncomfortableness. He didn’t react though, you expected him to be making a comment or expression at any moment but he just watches you closely.

 

By the look of his face, did summoning Nyx gave him a sense of caution? Was that why he’s keeping you under his watch?

 

No. His stare doesn’t scream any message for you to comprehend.

 

When the silence stretches on, you involuntarily snapped because he takes long to start this “bad guy cred” going on. "Was it _entertaining_? Did you eat popcorn while I'm on the edge of death? I'm pretty sure you'd record every second of that bullshit you've put me through, _detective_."

 

He didn’t smile or frown, his gun idly lowered at a lazy angle.

 

"Don't get so hotheaded, (Y/N)-san. This is just the beginning." He said. "And you found me, it wasn't that bad, right?" His fakest cheerfulness is back again, but faint...Before you could answer he nudges the gun against you, clearly annoyed at something. "You expect a reward? Expect me to surrender to the police? Is that your way of redeeming me? If not, then what? You expect me to go easy on you because you have a pretty face?"

 

"Why are you—" you let your arms fall beside you in defeat, the bed is surprisingly soft under your skin. "No. I expect you to listen."

 

"About that bond you wanted to create with me?" He finally makes an expression, but the smile doesn’t reach his eyes. Watching him like this makes you smaller, timid, like he’s a brick wall, too hard to move. He’s harder to read. How can he do this? “It intrigues me, but it makes me wonder how will this bond benefits me? What would my future wind up if I let this game slide?

 

"You have no game, not anymore, Adachi-san." You narrowed your eyes as your stare reaches his. "That game is over, you lost. My brother is now a criminal, but I stopped you. There are no more Shadows invading the real world."

 

He laughed, a hollowed one.

 

"Are you sure about that, _dear_?" He smiles, sickening sweetly for you. "The look on your face describes a hope that is about to shatter, you think you sent them away? No. They're just afraid. How stupid can you get? One day they'll grow accustomed to your presence, and they will soon take over the real world. You think what you did is permanent? Wrong. It's never close to that. You may have an impressive power there but not one of it had changed what is coming for Inaba."

 

What?

 

You didn’t realise your eyes wide, almost dilated, hands clenching at the fabric of the bed.

 

It looked like time has passed since forever, you suddenly moved— a mistake, really— and the gun was not just the problem. The detective is surprisingly swift, and he’s surprisingly dangerous at this moment: his free hand sought your neck in a fierce grip and shoves you down to the bed, a strangled gasp comes out from your mouth.

 

Everything stopped, you attempted to pry his hand away from your throat but the hand lingers. Slowly, he moves away from you and you shuddered at the skin from where he had attempted to strangle you. You sat up and the detective doesn’t look at you.

 

"I doubt you'll shoot me." You blurted, breathing hard before the detective turns at you.

 

"Don't get so optimistic." His eyes flicker at your neck. "You're arrival has grown useless enough, don't be more pathetic than you already are."

 

Another silence, he’s still staring at you, reading you carefully. "To get to the point, why bother to save me?"

 

"I already told you I—"

 

"No, you didn't" he says, tone empty. "You said it's because I wanted someone to understand me, like how Yu did... you didn't tell me your reason."

 

It was long before you replied without thinking.

 

"I hear your voice..."

 

He blinks. "What?"

 

"I said I hear your voice." You said with a glare before continuing without a bother. "Ever since I was little, I hear voices in my head. All about pain, suffering, negativity, the dark side of what humans have, they always complain, seeks help, muse... I hear them everyday until now. It's my Persona's ability, to hear humanity's suffering, depression, apathy, sorrow, despair... At young age, I understand what's it like to be in their place even that I don't know how it feels like but I understood... I hear yours ever since I went to Inaba, yours have this strong pull of apathy— one of the worsts I've encounter, people like you, had took a turn for the worst... I don't want another soul to endure because of the world's fault."

 

"Everyone is like that, (Y/N)-san. There are just some people you can't save."

 

You had once thought of that but it’s true, not everyone can be saved. But that doesn’t mean what you did from before wasn’t meant of ignoring the ones who needed help in the future. You have grown regrets of what you did in the past.

 

It was honestly the most stupid thing you ever did. Killing suicide people without batting an eye..

 

"That's not true." You muttered.

 

"Why save a murderer then?" He scoffed and chuckled harshly.

 

"I'm saving you from being an idiot than what you already are. I'm not here to redeem your crimes, I have no authority of that, it's not my place." You glared. "The only reason why I'm here in Inaba is just to save what's left of my family, and what my brother used to love. Things just got... carried away and unplanned.”

 

You were curious when you met him, intrigued of his arcana, then got anxious of Ameno-Sagiri watching over him, not to mention you had to be cautious of his crimes and his voice slowly intimidating you, yet you’d save him from being a puppet after all he did.

 

Your brother had never talked much about Inaba, whenever you’d ask him how’s the town, he’d act differently... You have to found out who is this “Ameno-Sagiri” and why a godly being is lingering within Adachi. The bond is not a false communication but it is the only way to make Adachi spill more secrets from he is exactly.

 

The voice of Adachi from what had your Persona hear from him is just his complaints of the world, being “bored”, and Magatsu-Izanagi’s voice. Then what gives of his apathy then? What did he do to your brother that made Yu be an accomplice (Yu’s voice is somewhat distraught and almost empty that sometimes he reminds you of Adachi) Why did Adachi have such power?

 

Sometimes you had hoped your Persona can read every thoughts and memories of a person. Not a bunch of self hatred monologues. But this might be your only chance to figure out why the detective is... this.

 

His voice from your head is not enough especially the fact you told him that you can hear him and he’ll be aware of your ability.

 

Again, you had surprised him.

 

"Then, what was that bond you're talking about?"

 

You visibly gulped. "I'm just curious about you, that's all. Like how my brother is."

 

"You're more of an idiot than I let you on. You're too easy to be played, just like Yu-kun." He smirks smugly.

 

"No. Yu is curious because you're a person that he wanted to keep company." You looked away and admitted: "I'm a person who just wanted to see who you really are as a Jester. Who Tohru Adachi is, why a person like you existed...”

 

• • •

 

**Dec 1997**

 

It was midnight but you only have ten minutes left.

 

You’re at the Moonlight Bridge, starting at the man who is ready to jump. Before you approach and call the Shadows, he recognised you. You don’t care, really, it was only a few months ago. That time when you killed that woman who calls you a child and tainted...

 

"You're a murderer, kid. You were the one who killed my sister."

 

"She said she wanted it, yet she calls me a child." You rolled your eyes at the typical irony. Humans these days are so weak and demanding. They all commit suicide and starve for sugarcoat words. "You have the same feeling like her, huh? That feeling of restless. I can hear your voice. You can't deny it."

 

"What?" He growls at you, turning his head slightly at your direction.

 

"I'm the being who answers the one who calls me, the ones who asked for Death." You stepped closer, him jumping at the bridge is ungracious, you should give him a merciful, beautiful death. "It'll be easy, sir. I'll just make it quick."

 

"No. God, you're a sick kid and this is what I have to have a last conversation before I kill myself?"

 

You rolled your eyes. "Humans like you are so typical. You kept barking and biting at each other in the end you're just a bunch of dogs ready to kill each other, then you ask for me, Death, because you hated to live in this pathetic world."

 

He stares at you like you have grown two heads before he shakes his head frantically. "Just drop it, kid. I don't care who you are. You already killed a lot of suicidal people and what? Satisfied? You're just lonely."

 

"Lonely?" You repeated, you felt like you took a punch to the gut.

 

When had you... you feel suddenly strange. Like a familiar feeling, a nostalgia, hitting you. You hear it again.

 

_Stop it._

 

Your own voice comes for you. Your own voice that also mirrors what the other voices had once said.

 

You’re gonna be sick.

 

You have to stop the man. You shouldn’t have done this in the first place but here you are, already breaking.

 

You feel terrible but you had happened to listen the man at the ledge. "Listen, kid. My sister... I get it, she had troubles. She hated herself, she hated her life, she hated everything... she just want to end it all... I get it. I get the feeling... I might never understood what is it like to be in her shoes but I get it..." He lean towards the edge, staring hard at the unnatural water of the Dark Hour."I don't know you, kid but what you did is not "righteous" because people asked to die. Not everyone deserves to die. The voices you hear? They're probably just seeking to save, to seek help not for a death sentence. Use that instead, you idiot. Voices are meant to hear not to eradicate."

 

Idiot.

 

Why have you heard of that so many times even in your head?

 

You feel yourself shattering. Why such simple words reminds you...

 

"Sir." You gripped your arms, trying to swat away the horrible memories.

 

"Don't call yourself something like that. It's creepy. You're just yourself, kid. Probably you're tired so some shit. Fuck, I can't believe I'm saying these things... I'm too old for this."

 

" _Sir_."

 

He doesn’t listen but continues. "Anyways, don't be a freaking murderer, don't destroy yourself just for others sake, look what you are right now. Acting like a reaper in costume asking for candy in Halloween, then tempt people in a wrong way because they asked for it."

 

He suddenly stumbles at the edge and you flinched.

 

"Sir, you'll—"

 

You finally see his face, exhausted, no trace of gleaming life and joy left of him. He looked like in his fifties. He looked like one of your relatives from a distant town. He looked so... done, yet he smiles tiredly at you. "You're seeing it now, huh? Kid. Just turn away. I'm done shit tired."

 

He jumps and you found yourself reaching out to him.

 

You collapsed at the ground, clutching your head, the voices are silent. Why? Where did they go this time? Are they gone? They shouldn’t be! You need them! You don’t want to hear your own voice. You shouldn’t have intervene them but you can’t take it. Their own hatred, anger, sadness, reminds you yourself.

 

You need the—

 

_Child._

 

 _Tainted_.

 

 _Lonely_.

 

 _Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot_!

 

"I don't get it. Why? Why am I doing this?" Your tears are finally dripping. One by one then a flood of them flowing down to your flushed cheeks and disperse in the ground. "Who am I? Why did I kill them? He's right! Why?"

 

You stare at the full moon of the sky, you don’t why but you had a feeling you’re being watched from up there. You screamed at the moon. "I just want this to end!"

 

Everything went like that until you surroundings went back to normal, the city lights of the distance are not dark anymore, the bridge is not green anymore but the voices grew silent. The sound of sirens growing nearer and nearer until they were behind you.

 

It was like before you went to the Kirijo group.

 

Everything changed, again, and you... you wanted to understand and learn, not listen and follow.

 

You cried that night before separating your family after they realised what is wrong with you, your little brother little knows of you. They sent you away, you’re with men in white lab coats.

 

But you stayed strong. And swore that you'd never hurt anyone ever again.

 

Because you're not her. Your not Nyx.

 

You're you.

 

You understood _everything_ , your resolution, when you met him.


	11. Interlude: A new phase

_If you get calls from this number, you’d better pick up._

 

Yu had it better. He had it all.

 

And yet he did it. He became an accomplice of a murderer. One most likely method he didn’t expect to be in. A situation that scared him vastly across many hours.

 

For....

 

_There’s no use changing your number. Don’t underestimate the Japanese police— it’s easy to track you down._

 

He was suppose to do this for a reason, that distinctive reason— no, it was far, it’s more... personal.

 

Personal.

 

It’s something he should be doing.

 

Could he not get caught? Both of them?

 

He’s doing this for a reason.

 

But he doesn’t see it justify in the near future.

 

He’s anxious. Afraid. _Frightened._

 

Can he be safe? Can he do his part and be done with it?

 

_Ring._

 

Yu’s phone sang the phone ring three more times before he answers it warily. The phone nearly slipped from his sweaty hands, he had to clench it in order not to lose it.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Yu.”

 

Yu almost dropped his phone.

 

“It’s been awhile.” A pause. “How‘re you holding up?”

 

“I feel...” _terrible_. He wanted to say but he thought better options. “I feel like I wanted this to end sooner.”

 

Another pause, but long this time. “It won’t be. The plan will set fruit. Have you prepared?”

 

He is prepared. A long time ever since he first set foot at Inaba.

 

But still...

 

“I’m not sure if this will work.”

 

“It should be.” His caller said, persistent. “I have to, it’s a job of mine. I have my orders to follow.”

 

Yu sighed. “You’ve been waiting for this a long time. Of course you’ll be like this now of all times.”

 

He know damn well he did this just for that reason.

 

Another silence. “Just come here safely, I’m almost done my part.”

 

Yu made an approved sound.

 

“And don’t be late.”

 

“...I will.”

 

Yu can do this, for the new phase to occur. Then everything will be over.

 

The vivid image of Adachi walking past the train rail when Yu left flashed before his eyes.

 

Yu clenched his phone, the same feeling lingered like how he felt in that train.

 

“I should head to Inaba now.”

 

The new phase will set in.


	12. The Part of the Kirijo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the past, you are influenced under the Kirijo group, until now. Nothing changed until you’re starting to meet your answer to life.

**1998**

 

Before you, lies a family— they're strangers. A father in his thirties, with resoluteness that you see clearly from his aura, even as a kid, he looked strict and stern. Accompanied with the father is a little red-haired daughter, she's a bit younger than you by the looks of it, but her little height and meek body doesn't strikingly trespass her steadfast individuality.

 

Surrounded by four tall guards, the father beckoned you to step forward once the family stopped walking in hushed voices, your defiance doesn't respond, so you obey the man.

 

The father rests a hand on your small shoulder after you stood closer, to your surprise, he doesn't press any firm grasps as he laid contact to you.

 

"This is (Y/N) Narukami, Mitsuru. Ikutski's assistant." He began, his tone is laced in a soft yet unyielding in resonance. "She'll be staying here temporarily. She just needs some readjustments to her purpose at the lab. Ikutski said she has some kind of potential within her."

 

"Has there any reason for that particular dilemma for her to be like this?" The daughter is younger than you but she speaks proficiently. You felt a slight awe at her talent of adjustment for a rare age.

 

"Unknown." The father paused. "This child is a malefactor. But she has yet to show hostility ever since she was found in the Moonlight Bridge. Though police found no evidence of her murdering the current victim."

 

The daughter distrustfully nodded, eyes casting you a sense of caution. "She has been killing people."

 

An awkward silence passed, you sensed the guards behind are bristling.

 

"Are you sure you can do it?"

 

You have no slightest clue what they're going to do to you but the red-haired's eyes flashed in determination, you felt uneasy as you witnessed it.

 

"That's fine with me, father. I'll do everything I can to extract her statement."

 

"I'm not encouraging you but this is the only way." The father wearily sighs, his hand on your shoulder is removed. "Don't overwork yourself. The guards will be you all the time, Mitsuru. Be careful and rational around with her. If she hurts you... I won't hesitate to punish her."

 

You don't plan to hurt the kid anyway. But the warning is unsettling.

 

The daughter didn't even shift from where she's standing. "I'm perfectly capable for the job, father. This will be the least I can do."

 

There's a flash of a certain look that passed to the father's features, it wasn't a pleasant one. "Alright."

 

_Mitsuru, you are not born to forsaken our atonement. I will not accept the fact that the future you'll face is just to bind yourself in our family destiny. You have to forsake yourself first. Involving you is enough._

 

The father, has a voice in your head...

 

So, it concluded you, that everyone has their own dark thoughts, one that they do not kindly share.

 

The father left without glancing back, leaving you with his daughter and guards that surrounded you. There was silence after the old man left, until the girl broke it as her eyes set on you.

 

"Follow me, Narukami." The red-hair began with a serious tone. "I have something to show you."

 

You didn't answer. But let your feet respond to her words, you let your walking minimalist since she has short legs. She's so small compared to yourself... Probably around in the age of six or seven. So far you know you're eleven years old when you last checked the calendar.

 

So, this girl, has the destiny of atonement at this age. Too young, too much responsibility she will carry. But for you, when you were like in her age, you had caused trouble, an inhuman trouble that a child isn't bound to do.

 

You quietly inspect the red-hair girl ahead of you as she leads the way. There are a couple of her servants bowed and greeted her presence, some observed you. Not like you care.

 

The child had a resemblance of her father, it was refreshing to see a family inherited because of a foreshadowing detail. Unlike yourself and your family, you're socially conservative. You barely knew your parents, except the fact they have demanding careers. Even your young brother, you don't know him well since he's too young.

 

You and the little lady, and the armed guards led to a quiet leisure with sun rays beaming at you by the windows. You're at a long, expanded hallway, with red carpets and paintings and chandeliers, it has every exterior of what a rich family would have. You're almost at the garden as you see it from the giant plane windows, it was like that moment until your head met another voice to pay attention.

 

_I must let my father decrease his worries about me, I must do this so that I can lessen my father's responsibilities. He already has enough to atone..._

 

You stopped in your tracks as you looked down on your shoes, later on the little lady noticed and patiently faced you.

 

This is too much for your liking...

 

Another voice. _What is she doing now? Is she going to do something?_

 

Then another. _If she dares to hurt Miss—_

 

And another. _This monster...!_

 

The guards, you sensed their fear, they readied their weapons. One of them approached the daughter.

 

It was typical of them, but how are they going to fight a child that is unarmed?

 

They expected you to do something "dangerous", yet when had you decided to be remain the same anymore? You've done enough, plenty.

 

"...Noisy." You whispered.

 

You doubt no one in this room wouldn't blink at your statement. "Pardon?"

 

"Noisy. You're all noisy."

 

"No I'm not, I wasn't—" The girl paused, there is something in her eyes that is picturing a suspicious look and a doubtful one. "Is there something wrong?"

 

You eyed her, looking down to her red eyes. "...I hear you."

 

"What?"

 

You shook your head in annoyance. "I hear your voices, your thoughts... Will you quiet down? I get that you're all wary of me but please shut up...!"

 

The girl is perturbed at your raised voice along with the guards, they have their guns out.

 

The girl raised her hand to command an order to halt the guards from engaging, except the guards continues nonetheless from being defensive.

 

"I'm not thinking anything." She says.

 

The guards took a skeptical look at you, wondering if they should do something. To immobilise you, to cage you, to cast you away, to experiment you...

 

Or they would shoot you if you do anything. Breathing and talking is all you can do.

 

_If I failed my father I will not forgive myself..._

 

_We should not let this child approach Lady Mitsuru!_

 

_We have to do something!_

 

_This murderer is not safe!_

 

_We have to call back up if anything goes wrong!_

 

You didn't realise the voices stopped, once you felt a salty water drip in your face.

 

"Then why...? Why am I still..." You faltered, taking in a pause with your quivering state. Trying to stop the tears from coming. "I hear them almost every midnight, then the voices comes back in my daily life. Every minute. I hear them. They all want to be—"

 

You clenched your wrists.

 

The girl hesitated to press on but she did. "To be?"

 

"They're troubled, problematic. I can hear their secrets from within their hearts. The dark side they hold. You—" You nod towards to the little lady. "You have a problem in your future, the lab, the Kirijo atonement. I can hear everything about the problems you've been facing and you just want to end it all..."

 

You took a deep breath and wipe away the tears.

 

"That's why I killed them, because they were asking for it, and that I want peace of my mind, so I did." You tilt your head, to beckon, to expect the outcome you wanted to hear. "Aren't you... asking?"

 

"No." She immediately said. "I'm not asking for death, Narukami. My father is alive. So I have a purpose to keep on living."

 

_If my father died, I have no purpose to live._

 

_Mitsuru, you are not born to forsaken our atonement. I will not accept the fact that the future you'll face is just to bind yourself in our family destiny. You have to forsake yourself first. Involving you is enough._

 

"Your father..." You slowly said and the daughter froze. "I can hear him as well. Despite all the problems he's facing because of his family's crime, he worries you the most."

 

_Mitsuru tries to atone the Kirijo's fault, but it's difficult..._

 

Mitsuru Kirijo, the red haired daughter, the little lady, her eyes widen.

 

You don't remember how your father once told you that everything would be alright and that you should think of yourself first. The memory is distant yet it had pained you what he said with his voice that takes a sharp pain in your mind... and heart.

 

 _If you weren't my daughter, then everything would be alright for us._

 

 _You're a murderer. A monster!_

 

The tears ran from your eyes, like that day when you realised you weren't a family to your family. You're just a monster in their eyes.

 

In the end, it was a good thing that you've been sent away to the lab because you are a freak.

 

 _**You are forever the being that subsided your humanity, that's why you embrace me.** _

 

_**I am you, and you are me.** _

 

_**One day, we will eradicate this world of misery.** _

 

Yes. You have your own voice, darker than any other voice you have ever attained.

 

A moment later, when you've sunken in silence, the little lady approaches you.

 

You banish the silence. "You were saying about showing me something...?"

 

"Actually," Mitsuru slowly said. "would you like a cup of tea? I'm curious... about your story."

 

• • •

 

**April 10, 2012**

**7:00 am**

When you decided to leave the hospital without anyone you know visiting you, you didn't expect to see the Empress waiting outside of your room.

 

"Mitsuru?" You're startled, froze at the spot before you shut the door of your room with your heel.

 

"(Y/N)...!" She stood up from the chair and headlong hugged you that nearly knocked over you to the wall. "Thank goodness, you're alright."

 

You opened your mouth to say that Mitsuru is alright, but you didn't reply when you felt your stomach churned from the remembrance of your lifetime issue.

 

You took a deep breath. You are not really prepared to tell her but you have to anyway, or otherwise there won't be anytime left. It'll be too late.

 

You gripped her arms tightly, and regrettably pulled away. "I..." You heaved a wavering breath. You got this. You can tell Mitsuru. If only it is easy to receive a feedback from a friend. "...I'm sorry, Mitsuru."

 

Mitsuru blinks in confusion. "Why are you apologising? You've done your mission, (Y/N). There's nothing wrong with—" She stops when you looked dejected and defeated, already done at everything. "What happened?"

 

"It's about my Persona, Mitsuru." You clenched your fists, eyes trying to stay contact to the Empress. Mitsuru didn't look excited either at your tone and body language. "I... it's Nyx an avatar of her, an exact copy of the one you... fought on the top of that tower... She's my Persona."

 

There's a moment of silence, you and the last Kirijo member looked straight in the eyes. Apparently, Mitsuru gaped, then she looked on deeply, waiting to find a complete explanation, but she cannot ignore her feeling of doubt that you could be lying to her.

 

But why would you lie to her at this situation? You both know exactlywhat is going to happen. She will just have to accept it.

 

"That can't be..." Misturu muttered, looking down in her dispirited face. You hated that emotion her ever since you two met, you want her to be a strong, independent woman. Her friendship and guidanceled you to a person you didn't think you would've become. If you didn't met her, you could've become a worse being or a monster. In the end, you made a promise to her father, that in exchanged for your freedom you are to guide and protect Mitsuru to a future where she prioritise herself and that she can be happy. No problems to face to mystical involvement, a future where Makoto Yuki could finally rest in peace for his friends, like Mitsuru. " I thought this was proven that it's _false_ , that her presence is just facade—" She suddenly took a hold of you, shaking you in despair. "(Y/N), there will be another way... I cannot... You can't. Please, tell me, there will be another way!"

 

You eyed casted down in defeat, your whole body went unmoving.

 

"I've summoned it." You heartbrokenly said, your voice is unsteady. You didn't realise you're scared of admitting your fate that it fills you with sorrow. "It was my psyche all along... The reason I have the ability to hear you and the others— everyone, every living being in this world, it's because Nyx..." You shut your eyes."When I summoned my Persona, I didn't realise the answers are there all along... It had expanded its power into mine as I hear her and any other voice that exists in this world, it's because of my mentality and mindset, my _potential_." You snarled. "I became something else... as I'm one of humanity's negativity— but with awareness of what's beyond humanity— the godlike existence, I embraced her contradiction, she happens to evolve her psyche to me." You opened your eyes and Mitsuru took a step back when she sees your eyes are glowing blue, the exact same gleam of the Appriser of the Fall."That's why my psyche and Nyx's developed as one and we become one because..."

 

_**I am you and you are me.** _

 

"We are the same... existentially. We think the same, we live the same," you pressed a hand over your heart. "Our fate is the same."

 

Your breath hitched when you saw water dripping down on the ground.

 

Misturu is crying.

 

You held her shaky hands. "Mitsuru... you're crying..."

 

"I cannot lose you too, (Y/N). I will not let that happen. You cannot—!" She seizes you, holding the hems of your clothes, she shows you that she does not plan to let you go. "You're my family, (Y/N). Like a sister to me. You help me ease my pain away. Why are you...?!"

 

"Mitsuru..." you looked away, you cannot take it anymore of her reaction. "I'm sorry..."

 

She slowly kneeled to the floor while she desperately clings to you as if it only keeps her going. You felt a pang of guilt wash over you as you looked down on her. Ever since she and you were kids you revealed all Mitsuru's secrets and struggles to be a Kirijo heiress, when you remember the person who jumped off the bridge, he told you voices are meant to be heard not to be eradicated.

 

You changed that night decided to atone, but it was too late when you and Nyx had finally forged a mutuality, because of her "wave-like psyche" had finally contacted you physically and mentally. It happened on the Moonlight Bridge before you were taken, that's when your Persona had first spoken to you when you and Mitsuru met. It is the day that it declared that you will...

 

"You will die, (Y/N)." Misturu whispered.

 

You have been by Mitsuru's side for fifteen years, seeing her cry like this— it's rare for her to cry but you've seen her worsts sides back in the days when it was just you and her— is painful.

 

She kept crying in the hallway, maybe almost an hour or so, until you had waken her up to her cries and sorrow.

 

"Mitsuru..." You helped her stand and you pulled her away from you, you cannot let her cling to you forever.

 

It is difficult to look at her, Mitsuru looked all alone. even if you're physically with her. The news have barren her, casted her remember that she lost everyone who is once close to her: her father, a close friend, and a distant member of the SEES, they all died three years ago.

 

Now, it'll be you, a childhood friend.

 

You wonder what it's like to be dead, to die with a meaningful purpose, just for the Fall to be prevented. Will you watch over them or will you disappear completely?

 

Will you face Makoto Yuki in the end? Will you see him as a a Seal? You doubt you would, you're one of the reasons why Makoto had to die.

 

You only have a few time before Erebus finds you and use you for Nyx to be summoned once again. Makoto will be entirely perished.

 

Will you able to face Mitsuru's father? Have you kept your promise to him in care?

 

"I need a moment, (Y/N)." Mitsuru finally stood straight, and you almost smiled when you see her acceptance grew even if it's faint, she'll adapt it sooner. But the Mitsuru you are now looking is in denial. She has to start saying her farewells as well. "Aigis is here. She'll accompany you, I have to check the surveillance's if the coast is clear."

 

Misturu left without another word.

 

• • •

 

**1999**

 

You took a deep, agonising breath when you were deposited to a cell. You retreated in the corner of the room, but you struggled to get there because your arms are chained, it's practically heavy compare to your small, weaker body. You haven't eaten in days, the chain's material doesn't support your posture, so you're slouching instead.

 

Everything is dizzy since you're starving. You thought you'd be alone, but Mitsuru instantly shows up from the other side of the glass cell. She has a worried face, her hands are planted in the glass, striving to break it, yet she is pulled away by the guards that are once looking out for you and Mitsuru.

 

"(Y/N)!" Mitsuru yelled in despair, she reaches out to you.

 

 _I will not let them take you away, (Y/N)!_

 

You nearly smiled, humorously because of assuming that Mitsuru's voice is to be either a negative one or a dangerous one.

 

Her father arrived with a proper and sharp stride, clearly not in the mood. He awaits his daughter to be calmed down once he sat to one of the chairs that is prepared for him. The father looks at you in an empty stare, an unsure one, even so you cannot read it. But his voice...

 

_If I do one mistake, their lives are at stake, it'll be my fault. I have to do something to protect them._

 

Again, confused, the voices are being broader, you don't know anymore if they are thoughts of the negative or they are the thoughts that are not meant to be shared to other individuals.

 

Is he going to separate you and Mitsuru? Mitsuru is not going to be happy about this. "(Y/N) Narukami is going to be transferred to another division, Mitsuru. Apparently, Ikutski did some tests to her."

 

The father doesn't look at you, but you shuddered at the memories of being with the peculiar, mad scientist. Mitsuru saw it.

 

"Father." Mitsuru said, her hands clenched. "She can't go there."

 

The dad's inscrutable face clenched. "What do you mean by that?"

 

"That's because she doesn't have _the_ potential!" Mitsuru raised her voice, and you flinched, she never raises her voice in front of her father. Have you influenced her badly or she really cares about you?

 

The potential Ikutski has been babbling about recently, it was something you're confused of. Something about a power that can stop Shadows once and for all. Mitsuru protected you because if you are to be discovered, you will be used as a weapon...

 

And of course, Mitsuru will not tell the truth. Both of you aren't able to prove the reason why you can't go to the other district, but it's because you will be used to affirm the Kirijo's lab, Mitsuru's grandfather will be able to have his goal in his grasp and the world will end by him.

 

The father sighed, his eyes closing. "That's the problem, Mitsuru. That's because she is a different human..." His eyes opened to look at his daughter, seeking something. "You've grown fond of her. You and that girl have created a bond."

 

Mitsuru had her head down.

 

"She has been helping me lately, Father." Mitsuru confesses. "I... I want her, father. I want her to be by my side—" she abruptly pauses. "She has this incredible capacity that... she could help us in the arranged operation."

 

How will Mitsuru persuade her dad to let you remain by her side? She's doing a risky attempt here.

 

"I'm not sure about my father..."

 

"He doesn't know of her existence, yet!" Mitsuru wailed, and you flinched again. Misturu keeps surprising you, and your life is on the line here. "Please, father. I don't want grandfather to know him about her and if he did, he will..."

 

"Mitsuru, that girl is dangerous. She killed lives—"

 

"She's naive!" Misturu's voice cracked and it became a whimper. "It wasn't her fault, father. She was frustrated, she doesn't know what to do. She has proven to me that she wasn't a malice person. She..." Misturu gives you a longing look and you mirrored her actions as well. "She's my best friend."

 

The father kept staring at Mitsuru, watching his daughter weep in front of him. You'd expect the father would be disappointed at Mitsuru losing composure over something trivial to their standards.

 

The father shuts his eyes and heaves a long sigh. "I'll see what I can do, Mitsuru."

 

You and Mitsuru perked, before the father stands up and approaches his daughter, kneeling before her. "Only if you'll be her responsibility, you must train her, protect her, let her control herself. You make her human again." The father patted Mitsuru's head with a touch of affection, a father and child with guarantee. "One day I won't be there for you, but that girl will be."

 

"Thank you, Father." Mitsuru smiled— unlike the previous quirks of her lips that is for a clever move, an appreciation, or a sharp ego, this one's right now is genuine and soft. It's... scenic, it looks good on Mitsuru. "I will do as you say."

 

"Hide her from the lab, Mitsuru. She mustn't be seen anymore from anyone or else her life will be at stake."

 

Then an explosion happened.

 

• • •

 

**2000**

 

The site of the research facility of the Kirijo group is in the state of ruin. But you cared less of it's situation, you're more than happy to celebrate of its fallen legacy. Mitsuru obliged for you to stay away of its site since it doesn't bring you acceptable memories.

 

Your parents haven't heard of you until they found out you are working under Mitsuru Kirijo, and you're not surprised they'd allow you to associate with such a group. But you had your last moment with your family in the park, that surprised you. You and your dad had a feud but for the sake of not attaining a worse tension, you had led a peaceful goodbye.

 

The memory is still fresh, your mom teaches your little brother at making origami, specifically paper cranes (that had been Yu’s favourite) under a tree, sitting at the roots, while you and your dad had a talk while playing the dogs.

 

After your parents had celebrated Yu's 4th birthday(?), you visited your little brother. You cried when he called you sister. He remembered you and you decided you'll only visit home for Yu, you’re still on the edge of your parents though.

 

Since then, after the Kirijo lab is destroyed, you've been training and Ikutski no longer interacts with you, the new head of the Kirijo group had said so. Ikutski didn't complain, he said he had found new interests to search for. His first research came out and the whole remaining lab of the Kirijo had been focusing on "creating" something artificial.

 

Ikutski was thankful, incredibly thankful of you that you had helped him trigger anew future.

 

It honestly creeped you out.

 

One day, after your training, the head of the Kirijo group summoned you in the construction site of the upcoming school.

 

You jogged from Mitsuru's place to the site until you saw Mitsuru's father, his back turned away from you, and it appears he's smoking while watching the cranes go higher.

 

You bowed at the man in front of you. "Good morning, Sir."

 

The father drags a smoke before glancing at you. "(Y/N) Narukami... Do you know why I sent you to Mitsuru two years ago?"

 

Two years ago? Ah. The first time you met his daughter but you've never received an explanation as to why Mitsuru of all people. Ikutski never explained as well, he only instructed you to obey and follow the Kirijo's orders definitively. Not once even when you return to his lab, he never answered your question.

 

"No, Sir. I've never thought about it from all that has happened."

 

"Because Mitsuru is all alone." The father looked down and didn't move, and you realised he was reading something, a folder. "Ikutski had finally manage to renew his results about you, Narukami."

 

You stiffened as the father faces you, you forgot he lost his one eye during the incident. Still he looks powerful being the head of the group, his eyepatch makes him more intimidating.

 

"You are an individual that struggles the vision between morality and rights. You deliver death to those who seek it. You hear every voice that you feed on, let alone crave." The father turns another page. "All your crimes, you try to appease people but all it did is it ravaged yourself... But when the crime scenes are investigated, there are no evidences of you murdering them." You froze and the father continues. "It is still a mystery why a kid like you have taken lives without laying a finger on them, until I knew the answer from Ikutski's interview, the reason why he taken an interest at you when you were found in the mental hospital," The father's one eye looks at you with a sheer of blank stare. "it's because you can summon Shadows and command them. Ikutski had said because of a being you have within you, your potential, your _Persona_..."

 

Persona? Is that the new research Ikutski is doing?

 

"So, you haven't heard of it." The father noticed your confusion. "Ikutski discovers that you have a _Persona_. Personas are tamed and trained beings unlike Shadows, they're the embodiment of your thoughts that are more powerful. Ikutski has been addicted to this research ever since he found out one of the members of the Nanjo group is a Persona-user, the interviews are hectic back then. According to Ikutski, you are the second Persona-user he had associate. Through his experiments of your potential, the results are you are able to manipulate Shadows."

 

You clenched your jaw, of course Ikutski saw you "manipulating" them.

 

"That's why before the fallen of the research facility, Ikutski decided you should be transferred to the other division where my father is solely working. Because you had performed a communication to one the Shadows that are obtained in one of the labs, Ikutski had a record of you talking to one of the Shadows."

 

Previously, you had no one to talk to other than Ikutski in the lab back then. Mitsuru has her own schedules and you have no one to be with it. One day, you heard the voices go erratic. You followed the trail and saw Shadows that are obtained in one of the cages. From there forth, you talked with them since. They didn't do any harm. They're talkative.

 

But they're threatened of you, you had asked why, once, they said it's because you have a Persona. Their enemies.

 

The father didn't wait for your comment as he turns another page of the file. "Apparently, Ikutski's other experiments of you have no failures as well. Currently, our new threat is the Dark Hour, the midnight event is named by Ikutski, since he said you've been calling it that when you've seen it since 1995. But there wasn't a Dark Hour back then, correct?"

 

You nodded.

 

"In 1998, in your interview with Ikutski, you said you're seeing a world that only existed at night is what you called the Dark Hour. Afterwards, without its nonexistent reality, it became true after the Kirijo lab has fallen. How come you did not told us of your vision of the Dark Hour and Tartarus?"

 

The Dark Hour never existed in the beginning like 1995, it was a world only in your head, a hallucination of a sort or a dream but it felt real.

 

Then there's the Tartarus, a tower that appeared in the location of the research facility, you've never seen it before, ever.

 

"When I was young, the Dark Hour—I felt it is called like that— is like a premonition that manifested in my eyes." You said. "Its like being in your dreams but you're awake, it felt real but it's not real... Then I realised those people I've killed did not turn into coffins because the Dark Hour is not real back then. Probably because I was just not in the right mind, but I didn't think it was a vision that could foretold the future..."

 

The father seem to think of your answer, he made no reply as he shuts the folder. "Tell me, (Y/N)." He drags another smoke. "Did you regret taking lives?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

"Then don't."

 

You blinked. "Pardon?"

 

"Don't blame yourself for these deaths, Narukami. You are given a power to hear them and you were manipulated, you had a wrong interpretation... Those people are to be dead either way." The father turns away from you, looking again at the construction site. "Death is never an ideology anyone must ever embrace, but there are people who grew lust for it. You cannot stop everyone from taking control of their lives."

 

The father continues. "You didn't murder them in your own intention because they let you take their life. It's just another way for them to die without murdering themselves. In result, they made you become a murderer. But never blame yourself of your power, you never knew it would happen like this, fate chooses you to handle this either way with an innocent decision or the opposite."

 

You gaped at the man. How come it is easy for him to say those things when he hadn't had been in your shoes?

 

You shake your head in disapproval. "Still, I took lives because I just... it's because I don't want to hear them anymore." You dejectedly stare down, your hands are clenching, earning to hit something in anger. "Why would someone be so senseless and self-hating? Has the world been this way? Is there no solution to this, only blood shedding? Why a cruel metho—"

 

You stopped when a couple of dress shoes appeared in front of you, and you turned up to see the father has stood close to you. He's so tall for a thirteen year old girl like you.

 

"The first one you've killed, did you wanted it?"

 

You sniffed. "No..."

 

"Then you were used, didn't you?"

 

You never forget how you first killed someone— no— forced you to kill.

 

It was behind the dumpster, you were hiding, having second thoughts to go home, but then there's a homeless man with a pocket knife aiming at his wrist. 

 

Then is starts to rain.

 

You shot up from your hiding spot and try to stop him, but instead there was the talking.

 

He had once said: _I never wanted my life. I hated it. Do you understand? Why not just leave me alone? You don't know what it's like to live it this pathetic world, having a life no one asked for. But you, you're such a pain to deal with. Not all lives are worth it, so they die._

 

Before he runs the blade on his skin, you took the knife and throw it away. You received a punch from the gut, the pain sends you lying in the ground.

 

 _You're such a brat, you know?_ The homeless guy quickly retrieved his knife when your whimpering in the ground in pain. _I know... why not you kill me instead and you'll see how a life deserves to wither in front of you?_

 

You didn't move, instead the homeless guy pulls you up and gives you the knife. Your mind went blank.

 

The homeless guy fiercely gripped your hand, the one with the knife, he hovers the blade you're holding over his wrist, where the pulse is beating faintly.

 

He laughed when he sliced the pulse deeply than you would've thought.

 

"I'm sorry, Sir." You said to Mitsuru's father, over and over. "I don't deserve mercy after what I did."

 

"(Y/N), it's not your fault." The father pats your head, and you're surprised of it. He never pats your head. He never comforts you, this is the first time he did. At first he distrusts you because you'll be hurting his daughter, but it turns out he personally send you to Mitsuru because she's all alone and: "I sent you to Mitsuru so I can see for myself that you are capable of atoning and redeeming, that your humanity has never left you."

 

Then you cried, you remember your parents hated you. Blindly despising you, you never knew an affectionate touch of a parent since. Now you have a parent comforting you, it is foreign... and a relief in your chest.

 

Mitsuru's father silently pats your shoulder before massages your back to relief your hiccups and sniffs. "You're a teen now, from now on you will remain by Mitsuru's side." You looked up and the father sends you a serious look. "Protect her, guide her to the future where she will prioritise herself and that she'll be happy. I don't want her to be driven in burden because of my father's goals, and myself, forever. You understand?"

 

"I promise, Sir." You nodded, the tears had stopped. You stood straight at the head of the Kirijo group. "I will not let you down. Ever."


	13. Your Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki doesn't like weak people. He doesn't want people to cower and hide by fear. So he helps them. But with you? Yuki doesn't understand...

**2009**

 

Before, the vision was the Dark Hour. This time it was different.

 

You were sleeping, preferably knocked out. You saw a few glimpses of the future partakes death that left all humanity to be reaped by an entity floating in the sky, it almost looked like the moon. It was descending from the tower, it's presence is overwhelming, even it was just a dream, you felt it— like before with your visions of the Dark Hour— it felt real.

 

Real and scary.

 

After you saw it, you woke up. You forgot everything hurts, your body has taken a toll, but you manage, you stand up from the hospital bed, and you're not alone.

 

You saw Mitsuru sitting in a chair next to you, she's sleeping. You happened to see a bruise on her cheek, you felt acid-hatred dawning within you. You never knew the Strega situation would be _this_ violent.

 

This event happened after the incident of the other SEES member, he died, his name was Shinji. A fellow comrade. You'll never forget his face, his actions, and his suffering. You relate to him, his voice is more dull and intimidating, you get the feeling he's restraining himself for doing more from what he did.

 

Nonetheless, he's gone, and now _you're_ hurt, including the SEES, because of you.

 

You felt like you should leave Mitsuru alone, but you bet she waited this long for you to wake up. When did the Strega involvement happened? Sunday? You were training with Akihiko, the conversation with Strega was almost an hour of negotiation. You were missing for quite a while and the fighting took longer than expected. Without summoning your Persona, you didn't take an easy route of fighting, you were out of it. You're probably resting for a couple of days. Mitsuru must've waited for a while.

 

You flung your legs off the bed and lean towards to Mitsuru to nudge her, waking her up.

 

Her eyes opened drowsily after you roughly shake her. "(Y/N)...?"

 

"Misturu, I saw another world, but now it appears in my dreams when I'm not awake."

 

"Like when your a child?" Mitsuru asked slowly, then she thinks it for a moment to recall the memories you two had when you both are just children. When the memories floats back, Mitsuru attentively sat straighter and regain her focus. "What about it?"

 

"It's worse. Worse than the Dark Hour." You swallowed nervously. "It's called the _Fall_."

 

"The Fall..." Mitsuru pondered. "I will discuss this with Ikutski and the SEES." She says, "Have you seen more of it?"

 

Disappointed, there wasn't much to see because it happens so suddenly. You explained, "I see flashes of it, unlike my childhood vision of the Dark Hour. It's more quick and terrifying..."

 

Mitsuru lays a hand on your shoulder with a comforting touch, you let her. "(Y/N)."

 

"Mitsuru," You shuddered before attempting to say it, your premonition. Never once in your life you appreciate your powers' useful deeds, there were far from comforting to your liking. You couldn't even tell if it was your Persona's doing, or something else. You never had answers. "something is coming. Something is coming for us all. It might be our biggest threat."

 

• • •

 

**April 10 2012**

**8:00 am**

 

After the hospital, you're at a Samegawa flood plain. Thinking deeply from the previous events that happened so far. You concluded your actions and, honestly, it's a mess.

 

Your main goal was to stop the Shadows. On the way, you met various people and various problems that happens to be connected to the Shadows transmogrifying in the real world. Along that, you met the culprit you had taken a liking to, and on top of that you plan to save him in the end. It wasn't an easy decision.

 

Not only that you summoned Nyx Avatar, the one thing you promised not to do, because the day you'll summon that monster, is the day your life will have a deadline. You haven't made progress so far.

 

In the beginning, finding answers is simple. With your abilities, you just have to read people carefully. And look through who was the culprit. You did, but things escalated quickly. You realised there was another being involved.

 

Ameno-Sagiri.

 

You'd think he was the one who interacted with you the day you summoned Nyx Avatar. The one who is eager to meet you again because of your pursuit of defiance and power. How did he know you were here in Inaba, you're made it sure that you didn't did anything in order for divines to sense you and interact with you. You were undercover.

 

Perhaps someone did, and had rummaged in your mind and looked through who you were, and decided to give you a spotlight for saving the world. You don't like it one bit. Because of that, someone is watching you closely.

 

Ugh.

 

You don't even care less for involvement. You don't even have the answers of who you were supposed to be, especially the things that you were suppose to do. You don't know who you are. You don't even have an _Arcana_.

 

You don't know if you were meant to intervene one's fate, but here you are. Ruining the fate in the cards.

 

"I've been looking for you."

 

Oh, right. You forgot the robot girl.

 

"I can't even outrun a Anti-Shadow weapon..." You complained loudly, a playful smile in your lips though, Aigis doesn't see it. "where's Mitsuru?"

 

You heard a sound of shifting of metal behind you. "With Kikuno-san. They're doing rounds to the town. The Investigation Team will soon cooperate since Yu came back."

 

You twirled your direction to the robot, faster than ever. Your neck could've snapped lose. " _Yu came back_?"

 

Aigis nodded.

 

What did she mean Yu came back? To Inaba? You thought Yu was frightened to come back here anymore. What changed his mind? You thought Yu depended you his responsibility, dealing his problems on your own. But, why is he here of all places?

 

Is there something your brother is not telling you?

 

Aigis suddenly takes note of your confusion. "Didn't Mitsuru-san told you?"

 

"What?" You gave a pure confused look, a raw emotion you barely show. Aigis stiffened at the sight of it.

 

Something is going on here.

 

"Oh... It appears Mitsuru-Senpai hasn't told you everything of the plan."

 

• • •

 

**November 2009**

 

Yuki barely meets strangers, even it is according to meet his Senpai's people. He didn't know what to do when he met you, a person who is mysterious and fundamentally a muted Persona-User.

 

Yuki doesn't like weak people, he doesn't want people to cower and hide by dread. So he helps them selflessly without seeking benefit for himself. Despite bonds give him power and strength in order to save the world. He does it to whoever needs help.

 

Yuki gave a long look at you, silently. You didn't budge under his stare. So you're like him, unmoving by strangers. Yuki didn't say anything until Misturu started the introductions. "(Y/N) Narukami. This is Makoto Yuki, our leader of SEES. He's the one he saved you from Strega."

 

Ah. Mitsuru's childhood friend, but you looked a bit older than the Kirijo. Yuki remembered you were abducted from the Strega cult and persuaded you to join them and lead them to their future and all that crap.

 

You didn't say anything either, the silence stretched on with Yuki and you exchanging nods. Mitsuru finds it vaguely odd at the interaction. She leaves not to long after she wishes you two a bid of goodbye.

 

Yuki didn't know what to do, so he starts walking with or without you. He doesn't know how to confide himself to cooperate with you, you haven't shown any conspicuous behaviour. Maybe your personality will start to show if Yuki let's you do the talking or anything. Yuki is a nonchalant talker after all, he can give this conversation a shift of balance if he can reads you like how he did to most people. It'll be easy. Yuki can be wary of you.

 

Yuki leads the way, he didn't realise he's at the Paulownia mall, neither that he's surprised you're still following him in mild interest. Yuki suddenly feels something's off with that look. But he doesn't say anything.

 

"You have an interesting mind, Yuki-kun." You abruptly said, for once Yuki is thrown off guard by that statement. Are you flirting or something? What is flirting these days? Aren't you like twenty or something? Yuki's a minor. "I don't hear any of it."

 

Yuki best realised you're probably crazy, so he went with the flow. After all, this is not the first shenanigans he'd dealt with.

 

"Stay out of my head, please." 

 

"It's not that I can control it!" You laughed, Yuki didn't.

 

Maybe, Mitsuru gave him a test with her friend? He doesn't know, he'll not complain or anything. Yuki finds it you're a peculiar, interesting individual.

 

"So, you're the leader of the SEES. That squad existed before I even trained with Sanada-kun. How's it like?"

 

Yuki have many things to say but all he said was, "Its fine."

 

Yuki listens to your continuous rambling.

 

"I heard you're a different Persona-user. You can summon countless Personas. So it seems you have multiple personalities as well, interesting."

 

Yuki feels uncomfortable talking about himself even if he doesn't show it. There's nothing interesting with him himself after all.

 

"Ikutski-san mentioned that you have a Persona ever since you were young, you have many abilities. But Senpai said you never summoned, so you deprived just by channeling your potential without awakening it?"

 

Yuki saw a mask in your face cracked. Oh. Is there something you don't like to talk about? Yuki should've chose a different topic if you were sensitive about yourself.

 

But you nodded nonetheless and replied, "My Persona is... complicated. I cannot explain it properly." You exasperatedly sigh, Yuki sees you're trying. "It is true I never summoned, because I never believed I have one in the beginning."

 

"It's because you don't believe?" Yuki repeated in curiosity but his voice is toned dull like always.

 

You smiled between an icy one or a genuine warmth one. "Even if I don't summon, Yuki-kun, there's a reason why I don't turn into a coffin in the Dark Hour— if I am nothing then I'm just a mere human, right?"

 

He pondered onto that and nodded with a look 'point taken'.

 

"When I was young, I learned I have power: I can see premonitions, I can summon with Shadows, and I can hear voices of humanity's dark side."

 

Yuki stops and stares at you. A clear understanding probes in his brain. You're something than he thought. He repeated, "Stay out of my head, please."

 

You rolled your eyes. "I said it's not in my control to whether or not those voices are to come and go in my head as they please." You sheepishly laughed, then continue forth, "During my time in the lab, I discovered another ability: I can interact with Shadows and more (minus the fact I summon them to kill people)." You went silent and shuddered. Yuki thinks that there's something a terrible past clinging to you, yet when you admitted of murdering, Yuki takes a small distance away. "We communicate but they're always threatened of me, I asked them why... and they said it's because I am their enemy."

 

Yuki pondered at that concept. If your Persona can do these many things, but for what exactly? How can a tamed Shadow can manifest such powers that usual Personas can't do? Does your Persona have another intent? "Why does your Persona gives you the ability to talk and summon Shadows if in the end they're threatened of you... what's the point of having that kind of ability anyway?

 

"Yuki-kun." You all said and added, "I never knew myself that well, but for all I know: my Persona is dangerous."

 

Yuki didn't say anything. Dangerous like Shinji’s Persona?

 

"The premonitions, the Shadow interacting, the voices; maybe that's all her doing, a human like me can never attained those abilities without having some strings." You pursued your lips. "I never summoned because I never believed I have one, because this Persona I have, sounded like how a Shadow would be." You directed your gaze to Yuki. "That's why I never summoned... because I'm terrified of what she'll be doing... I only channel her power to myself that's why, I never have need to summon."

 

Yuki understood. But he doubts your Persona is something malevolent. You're not even one, Yuki feels it, that you're almost compassionate and legible to interactions. So, he rummages through his jacket to find something.

 

"In my opinion, I don't think she's dangerous," Yuki said, insisting. "she's just intimidating or useful to the very extent that even not all Personas can." Then he pulls out a gun and gives it to you. "Try it."

 

"This is your Evoker, Yuki-kun."

 

He shrugs. "I'll get another anyway."

 

Yuki doubts you're someone like Strega, foolish mad people to ask or involve with death. But he saw you rejecting them when you were abducted, you never accepted Strega's ideology and beliefs. There's hope for you then. That's why he gave his Evoker to you, he believed you can be redeemed despite no matter what powers or what kind of Persona you have. In fact, you never summoned so you'll never know what it's like.

 

Speaking of, Yuki needs to reinforce his Personas.

 

"I have to go somewhere."

 

"Oh, at least let me accompany you."

 

"You don't have to, (Y/N)-san."

 

But you followed, Yuki didn't complain. There's nothing to see anyway. You two end up by the back alleyway of the Paulownia mall.

 

"You can go now, (Y/N)-san. See you." Yuki waves and walks away.

 

"Uhm... You're going to that blue door? Isn't that sketchy?"

 

Yuki halts, and turns to you with a leisure shock. What? You can see it? But he thought... no being like him can. ".....You can see it?"

 

"Where's that led to?"

 

"The Velvet Room." Yuki automatically answered, he wasn't suppose to answer since other people will find out how he became stronger and the Velvet Room will be infiltrated. But—

 

You stride right past him and approach to the Velvet door. Yuki flinches and reaches out for you. "(Y-Y/N)-san..."

 

Too late, you went in. Yuki hurriedly followed.

 

Of all things, Yuki expected to see the man with a long nose sitting across the table from him, especially the elevator to function accordingly to go up. Instead, the Velvet Room is unmoving, Igor is not here. Only Elizabeth.

 

"Ah, dear guest. You have come in an unprecedented time. My master is currently away you see—" Elizabeth pauses, when she realised they have a new company, you're face is indescribable by shock. "Hm? Is this another guest that I haven't heard of?"

 

• • •

 

**April 10 2012**

**8:30 am**

 

"Mitsuru did _what_?"

 

"(Y/N)-san calm dow—"

 

You huffed out a load of breath with a mild sneer. "Yes, of course, I'm _calm_. Calm the fact that my brother became an accomplice from the beginning was Mitsuru's plan all along."

 

Aigis stiffened and didn't say anything. She also knew Mitsuru's plan from the start, and that made you livid even more.

 

Why does Yu depended on Mitsuru? Was it because she came to the station before Yu left the city, the time when she gave him her phone number? Why Yu didn't tell you everything that happened from December? He was having a crisis, a panic attack, that's why— instead of you— he called Mitsuru, and asked her to help him to deal with Adachi.

 

You only dealt Yu's miserable voice when he came back home, his thoughts pressured you from questioning what happened to Yu. You didn't know, so you didn't do anything. But left you agitated to do something or him.

 

Wait, was that why Mitsuru called you in to deal with the Shadows at Inaba because she already took a turn to help in it without you?

 

No, wait, that’s not it.

"And she has a confidence to bring him back to Inaba to where the murderer is? Of course, Aigis, I'm _calm_ to hear that."

 

From the start, Yu called Mitsuru, he was troubled to make a decision for a friend of his, that happens to be the murderer who killed an announcer and a student. Shocked, Yu decided to depend to the leader of the Shadow Operatives. Mitsuru formulated a plan, in benefit for your brother: Yu to play along with the culprit, without to be "put in harms way". Yu became an "accomplice", why? Mitsuru thought it'd be best not to provoke Adachi immediately, the consequences of that decision was that Shadows came in Inaba. Just so that Yu can safely return home without engaging provoke to Adachi. And that, Mitsuru decided to let you join in, with a mission.

 

Because she thought you were capable dealing someone like Adachi.

 

Yes, you did, but he is different than any other people you've come across. So it's difficult. It’s like dealing crap when you were a child, you remember flashes of people dying right before your years when you were eight.

 

A foolish plan! What did Mitsuru expect to happen? They should've caught the culprit if they found him guilty for his crimes. That plan only delayed because Yu was cautious of the murderer's abilities. Scared, yes, Yu has that kind of anxiety. Aigis said it's because Yu sees Adachi like how you were in the past.

 

You felt guilty.

 

Yu knew, a long time ago, you hated the world, you killed people because they're a bother. Adachi's crimes makes no difference to what you did, and that frightened Yu. Yu couldn't save you in the beginning, you had to go through the hard way to atone for your crimes. By that Yu had the fear of not saving Adachi, despite the culprit kills, Yu thinks of Adachi as a friend.

 

His bonds made him be like this. He couldn't stand to not save and hurt anyone. He lost his time with you once, what about Adachi? Yu doesn't want to see the truth of what Adachi came to be. Yu couldn't decide what to do with Adachi, so he called Mitsuru to help him seek the truth, without doing anything.

 

You sigh. What a mess. It was your fault Yu became this way. So it's your responsibility.

 

"Why didn't they just tell me?"

 

Aigis wanted to answer but even if you asked that, you know the reason why. They don't want you to know that _you're_ the cause of Yu's decision to be like this. The decision to not accept the truth.

 

"So you confronted the convict."

 

"....Yes."

 

"Is he the same culprit that calls the fog and Shadows to Inaba and the rest of the world?"

 

"That is a different story." You groaned, remembering all the conversations you had with Adachi. You doubt he knows you, your everything, just by one look. "There's another, I think it's not human, it's controlling him or something. An entity."

 

"Like how you went through?"

 

You hummed, with a sharp, low sound that clearly shows you don't want to talk about it.

 

"I have to say it: It's worth a shot to call out your own potential, (Y/N)-san." Aigis said, with a feeling of hope that resides. "You can't die. You can't let that 'thing' use you as a vessel in order to bait Erebus."

 

"I know, I know. Did Mitsuru obliged you to persuade me not to kill myself?" You sigh deeply, while you run a hand to your hair. "Aigis, there's nothing I can do, I regretted my time to not summon anytime sooner before the Fall. If I did, I would've mastered it and not lose my own potential."

 

"Maybe it's not too late—"

 

"If I hadn't let myself shut away from my own power— in the end, I failed Yuki-kun. I failed the Kirijo group. I failed everyone..." You murmured, "I even failed myself."

 

Talking about it makes you feel worse even more. Aigis sees it, but she doesn't say anything to stop you from talking. It's almost like she'd be here to listen everything of your ranting, that she's here when you let it out.

 

"He gave me his Evoker, he asked me to stop lying to myself that I'm no different than all of you, and that I should suck it up and do it." You scoffed at the idea. "He was a great Leader, Aigis. I wish I could've known him better and his point of view to the world around him. I wish I could've undo my mistakes and ignore my ignorance for the better. Because of that, my consequences is death so that Erebus doesn't get to me. I must fade away in order for the Fall to not happen again. My existence within that Nyx is clinging to is a threat to humanity, I must die either way. I can't let Yuki fail his answer is life, much as mine."

 

Aigis doesn't say anything until now.

 

Ever since you met her you don't want to talk about Yuki or yourself. She's been sensitive of that topic beforehand. But you wanted to let her know how you feel of your guilt.

 

You wanted her to know what it feels like to be like this.

 

You turned around to her direction. "You and I have no better grounds like before, Aigis. But we both have on thing in common, is that we want save humanity, one way or another—"

 

For a nonhuman like her, she acted like how a human should. She wasn't answering because she has tears for a while. She doesn't want to say anything because you'd felt guilt again of causing sadness over someone. She's literally crying with a small frown on her face.

 

"Aigis...?"

 

She sniffed, she wipes away her tears. "I... pity you, (Y/N)-san."

 

You just stood where you are, not replying. You wait for her to continue.

 

"I understand what it's like not to embrace the truth." she says, "But... If only I did something, I wish for you to have a better meaningful answer to life. I wish I couldn't lose another friend because of Nyx. I..." She stops and copes in with her sobbing.

 

You watched her crying, and you realised she's not like Mitsuru.

 

Mitsuru denies it, it wasn't her fault either way, the Shadows came much quicker in Inaba because you didn't know where was the source of it's production. But as for Aigis, she knows none of them could've done anything at all. In the end, it is your fate to die like how Yuki did.

 

Your fate is in the cards. It was planned from the very beginning because of Nyx herself.

 

"Don't worry, Aigis." You reassure her, landing a hand on her back, rubbing it to ease her sobbing. You're not allowed to let someone be driven by guilt because of you. "I will make sure, you and the others are no longer threatened by Nyx or any other Gods anymore."

 

Aigis knows there's nothing any of you could've done for the better. That's why she doesn't do anything, but she wished she did.

 

"I promise." You said.

 

If only you haven't declined the Shadow Operatives help, you wouldn't have summon Nyx either way. But you declined to have help because you knew it is your time to fade away to this world, to die with a deed. It is said so by Igor himself.

 

Why try to avoid your fate when it was already decided? Your fate will occur like how Yuki did, he didn't escape it.

 

• • •

 

**November 2009**

 

Panicked, you left the Velvet Room. Yuki didn't stop you.

 

Yuki, obnoxiously surprised, didn't stop you from leaving. Because he doesn't know a damn thing what was going on. Much less to acknowledge someone like him can interact the likes of the Velvet Room.

 

Yuki doesn't know what's going on, you left. Back from the silence, he turns back to the Velvet assistant, who is curiously looking at the door where you left. Yuki explained shortly, "She happens to see the door like me."

 

"That is odd," Elizabeth tilts her head in curiosity, like how does with encountering new things. Like how she does in their dates. "I didn't expect someone like her could tamper someone else's psyche."

 

Yuki understood then that you are somewhat different than others and he doesn't regret giving you his Evoker. If you are someone this reliable and sophisticated, maybe the SEES will have a better comrade. But he shouldn't ask you to join, Mitsuru did say you declined joining the SEES.

 

Yuki left the Velvet Room after he and Elizabeth fused some of his Personas. He didn't meet you for the rest of the day.

 

The next day, in the morning, you approached Yuki by his dorm, specifically his room. Yuki didn't say anything until you break the silence.

 

"I had a dream of the Velvet Room last night."

 

Yuki lets you in. He remembered girls are not allowed in this floor, but what the hell? You stepped in to his room and shuts the door with you heel.

 

"Did you have the same dream before you encountered the Velvet residents?"

 

"When I was unconscious from awakening Orpheus, I dreamt of them." Yuki answered with a morning dull tone, it's always the same like how the rest of days passed by. "Did something happen?"

 

You shake your head. "Nothing bad. A man named Igor spoke to me, you know him?"

 

"Yes." Yuki knows very well of a man with a long nose, never in his life he met one like Igor. How could he forget?

 

"Some things happen. He read my future. He told me of my power. He also told me I'm not like you; a Wild Card nor that I'm bound by a contract of a sort."

 

Yuki looks up the ceiling thoughtfully to ponder on what has Igor said to him. Yuki looks back to you. "I thought the Velvet Room exists when a person is bound by a contract."

 

"Yes, yes." You nodded. "I wondered to myself how can I see it without having a contract from the beginning? Then I was told said it was my potential, that my psyche is more than an average tier. It was myself to see your Velvet Room."

 

Yuki nods in acknowledgement. So he's right, you're nothing like Strega, you're special. So why try to hide yourself from who you are? Was it because the crimes you did in the past? That's why you didn't awakened your Persona? You're scared of something bad will happen?

 

"Did you at least try, (Y/N)-san? To summon." Yuki nods towards the holster of where the Evoker is, it's in your waist.

 

You nodded frantically. "I did. Her name is _Nemesis_."

 

Yuki sighed in relief. He doesn't regret giving you his Evoker. He's glad he supported his optimistic beliefs that you're not someone like a madman who will create a discord. There is hope for you then. And Yuki glads to support it.

 

But... normally, Yuki wouldn't have said anything to his teammates about the Velvet Room, none of them would've believed anyway, but even if they did Yuki wouldn't tell them. So why did you? Was it because you and Yuki can see the Velvet Room?

 

"I was told I'll have a contract in the future if my powers are to be acknowledged by the Velvet Room. That it's my fate to have the ability to see of what surpasses mankind."

 

"So you're a god?"

 

You snorted. "That's too much."

 

"You're probably a god." Yuki said blankly. But he's suppose to be joking. "Should I bow down to your bask of unyielding strength?"

 

"Stop being dramatic, Yuki-kun, it doesn't suit you." You smiled, Yuki almost mirrored it.

 

Yuki was about to say something else, another joke but, suddenly, your lips dipped downwards and your eyes wavered. It wasn't ten seconds there's tears in your eyes.

 

Yuki stiffened, and went silent. He doesn't understand what's going on but your face exposes something that Yuki haven't seen in a while.

 

Fear.

 

Clearly, Yuki assumes, there's something Igor has said to you in your dream.

 

But what could it be?

 

Igor read your future, informed you of your potential. Yuki got the same treatment when he first encountered the Velvet Room. So, what did Igor say something to make you tremor by dread, then collapse at the floor of Yuki's bedroom, and cry silently?

 

Oh.

 

Was this the reason why you told Yuki of your dream, alone? In the morning, just the two of you?

 

Yuki doesn't like weak people. He doesn't want people to cower and hide by fear. So he helps them. But with you? Yuki doesn't understand, the only thing he can do is to calm you down.


	14. Take your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is how I saved you, Adachi.”
> 
> Adachi went utterly rigid. What did you do to him? Why is he like this? 
> 
> “Ameno-Sagiri or any other god will no longer control you ever again.”

**April 10 2012  
**

**6:00pm**

 

The Dojimas residence went high-spirited when you and your brother came in. Goodness gracious, it's been a while to have this kind of atmosphere.

 

"Big Sis! Big Bro!" Nanako exclaims, coming out from the kitchen, hurrying herself towards her cousins to hug the both of you and your brother. She takes a while to separate herself. "You're all here!"

 

She’s so happy that it brings everyone to joy.

 

Dojima emerges from the kitchen as well, his broken arm, from the attack of a Shadow, is still in cast. You felt guilty just by looking at it. But there's nothing you could've done to prevent it, you already gave your lifeline an early death sentence just to save Nanako and Dojima, not to mention the rest of humanity. Since the Investigation Team and Shadows Operatives couldn't prevent the fog from invading faster than it has ever been, only  _you_ can  prevented it due to your powers.

 

"I'm surprised you came." Dojima faces Yu with a slightest surprised expression. It's been awhile for Dojima to see Yu again in such a situation. 

 

"Same here, I heard what happened," your brother indicated Dojima's cast. Mitsuru must've kept tabs on Yu of what's happening in Inaba then. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner and help, Dojima-san." 

 

Dojima wasn't, at all, disappointed, he's glad. Much to your dismay and relief, you don't want anymore problems arising with your family.

 

"That's fine, Yu." Dojima says, before he reverted his attention to his daughter, who is standing next to him. "Nanako, let's prepare dinner."

 

Nanako happily nods, "Okay!"

 

When Dojima and Nanako headed to the living room, you stepped in your brother's way before Yu could follow the Dojimas. 

 

"Yu." 

 

Your brother nods. "Sister."

 

It's been so long since you've come face to face with Yu this close. Before you came in Inaba, Yu is never fully responsive, only mutters in incomplete sentences of what happened from his one-year stay in Inaba. Now, it's so... weird, to see him this unfazed and responding like a normal person.

 

Mitsure must've said something to him from December, Yu is always a shy boy. But now, Yu doesn't flinch or avert his gaze, he only mirrors your neutral expression. You're silently proud when he doesn't shy himself away, it's refreshing to see him change. 

 

"We're going to have a chat tomorrow, we need to catch up." 

 

Yu reluctantly says, “I... couldn't agree more, tomorrow it is."

 

You both nodded in acknowledgment before Dojima sneaks up on the two of you.

 

"You kids are still young, yet you've been acting like adults." Dojima wearily sighs between the two of you. 

 

Your eyes narrowed when your uncle calls you a kid, aren't you halfway of Dojima's age? 

 

"Let's eat dinner, you two.” Dojima says, patting both of your back towards the living room. “Nanako's been hungry for sushi all day."

 

You couldn't oblige more.

 

Dinner's nice. It's the first time you've had dinner with the Dojimas, especially with Yu. You're caught off guard with Yu's and Nanako's endearing interaction though. He wasn't like this with you in your younger days. You wished he would've been like this sooner. 

 

But deep down, you sensed Yu's guilt resonating with him whenever he interacted with either Nanako or Dojima or both. Probably, Yu couldn't forget for what he did in December and March, even if everything was according to Mitsuru's plan. His part of the plan have brought him to a burden that led Nanako and Dojima to suffering.

 

It was a good thing you managed to stop the Shadows in the meantime. Or else Yu and Mitsuru would’ve come to sorrowful mournings right about now. 

 

Yu wasn't like Mitsuru, unbothered and powerful in status. Yu is just a high school student, who is dealing with the homicide case because it’s in his fate. But it was a downfall due to Yu's, well, fear of losing a bond.

 

Adachi. 

 

Yet, the truth is out and there’s little process for this issue to resolve. So Yu finally comes back to finish this dilemma once and for all.

 

And for you, you have little time to spare, you’ll have to take action the next time you meet Adachi again. Whether he engages another life and death conversation or seeks entertainment, you have no other choice but to make _the_ decision .

 

"Dad," Nanako whined. "There's wasabi again."

 

"Oh sorry, I thought I told them to separate in your order." Dojima picks up a small chunk of wasabi from Nanako’s plate. 

 

"I don't like my wasabi, Dojima-san." You protested. “Take it as well.”

 

"Don't trick me, (Y/N)." Dojima glares at you. "I just saw you took a bite of it."

 

"It's an accident." You pout, before you faced your brother. "Yu, I know you, here. Take mine."

 

"Sister, that's too much wasabi. My stomach will disapprove at this."

 

You exasperatedly sighed. "Dojima-san, why on earth did you ordered this much wasabi on my plate?" 

 

Dojima rolls his eyes. "How am I suppose to know? There's always bound to be that thing in everyone's sushi."

 

Afterwards there was even an intense debate about the existence of wasabi, dinner became louder than usual. But afterwards, there's foolish conversations at hand.

 

"By the way, Big Sis. What kind of job do you have now?"

 

You nervously sweats, even the boys are agitated at this. 

 

You reply, while raising your hands in a defensive gesture. "Woah, Nanako-chan. You're too young to know what I do.”

 

"Why?” Nanako tilts her head with curiosity. “Is it bad?"

 

"N-no."

 

"Then... why do you have that sword lying around?"

 

"Dammit, (Y/N)." Dojima scowled. "Didn't I told you to hide that in the closet?"

 

"The one where the cleaning supplies is?" You asked before shaking your head, "Nah. My weapon will be dirty. Besides, Yu even has his own weapon. I saw him carrying one just now. Why should I hide mine?"

 

Yu gaped. "Sister!"

 

"Wow! Big Bro, are you like Big Sis?" Nanako jumps in her seat with an excited face. "Big Sis is a hero, she protects people from bad monsters! She's cool with her sword like a knight! Are you like her as well?"

 

You tried so hard not to smile or laugh when Dojima is discreetly glaring at your brother, mostly you, of course. But Nanako is curious and excited all together. And, Dojima doesn't stop Yu from answering her. 

 

"S-sort of." Yu takes a bite of his sushi, in order to not answer anymore questions while chewing. 

 

You chimed in, before giving a playful wink. "Probably it's a hobby of his."

 

"I would like a hobby of that." Nanako exclaimed. "I want to protect people from monsters!"

 

That's cute, but Nanako is not a Persona-user. And dealing with Shadows is a life or death situation. You don't want her ever from dealing with how you and your brother dealt such problems. 

 

"Doesn't your dad teaches you to target practice? Maybe you'll be a great sharpshooter someday?" You said.

 

Whoops. That sounded not right. 

 

Not right, by mean, Dojima giving you a look is not right. "Don't give my daughter any ideas."

 

There's no troubles whatsoever, it's peaceful like nothing happened from the Shadow invasion. Sushi is nice, and the company is nice. The house seemed bright since then. 

 

Until Nanako's bedtime arises, dinner's over, and that leaves you, your brother and Dojima, sitting all three of you in the living room. The dishes aren't cleaned yet since Dojima wants to talk about something important.

 

Hoo boi.

 

The living room is somehow agitating compared to the atmosphere earlier. Surprisingly, Dojima is not showing any negativity whatsoever. You hoped so he wouldn't flip out or something.

 

Dojima begins, "So the two of you are "Persona-Users"." 

 

It was a minute for you and Yu to nod at the same time, before Donita exasperatedly sighs.

 

"Your subordinate, the head of the Kirijo group, has told me everything, (Y/N)."

 

So, that happened. Mitsuru is really giving you the edge of the seat here lately.

 

"And Yu," Dojima raised a finger on Yu's direction. "don't think you're walking out of here in one piece, you have a lot of explaining to do."

 

Yu visibly shifts himself, nodding.

 

Here goes.

 

"Dojima-san..." you started, while gazing at your uncle. "do you... know why all of this started?"

 

"You mean those monsters?" Dojima replies, before he shrugs. "Your people haven't told me."

 

Oh no. 

 

He didn't know about the truth of the homicide case. 

 

Looks like Mitsuru left you an important detail to tell Dojima that is not good for  him to know.

 

Oh, dear.

 

"The one who did the murders—"

 

Yu cuts you off. "The culprit's Adachi-san."

 

Silence. 

 

"Adachi?" Dojima repeated, slowly and terrifying, his face has gone completely slacked to a lost bewilderment. " _Adachi_ ? My partner,  _Detective Adachi_ ?  _Tohru Adachi_ ?"

 

You glanced at Yu, you were suppose to say it but Yu did it. Was he felt responsible for the unfinished business of his sole part on solving the case? The reason why he ran away... he felt the need to say it. Maybe it's because after all this time of running away, Yu didn't like to accept the "truth" Adachi gave him. So this time, Yu said it.

 

He accepted it, so he said it as final.

 

Dojima is not saying anything else right about now. He froze, completely. Like he hadn't expected the culprit would be Tohru Adachi, his close subordinate. You know the feeling, Dojima is experiencing Yu's position of being deceived by the such lies. 

 

Dojima is fooled. 

 

Dojima takes a deep breath, releasing a heavy one. "You're kidding..."

 

"Are you three fighting?"

 

Dear god, Nanako. What is she doing here?

 

"Ah, no. Nanako-chan, we just... told a scary story and the three of us are spooked." Yu quickly and ironically explained.

 

"Oh. I don't like scary stories." Nanako says before yawning.

 

"Neither do I." You abruptly said.

 

Nanako goes back to her room by Yu's persuasion. Luckily Nanako haven't heard a thing. She came downstairs because she's wondering if the three of you are going to sleep since it's late.

 

After Nanako returns to her room, Dojima goes back to his senses. It was then Yu explained everything. Being an "accomplice", “burning the evidence”, Yu told Dojima everything of how Adachi became part of the bigger picture.

 

You also explained the reason how the Shadows came in the real world, Dojima and Yu went utterly shocked of this news.

 

"Let me get this straight...” Dojima breathes heavily. “Yamano and Konishi were murdered by Adachi. A... detective who couldn't bat an eye for his job."

 

Yu nodded. 

 

Dojima faces you. "And you said the cause of these  _Shadows_ to come in the real world was because of him?"

 

You nodded before saying, "It's a possibility, but for I for one know that the cause of the invasion was because of another involvement."

 

"Another culprit?” Yu guesses.

 

"Well, shit." Dojima cursed, sulking in his seat. "Where's Adachi now?"

 

"The last I saw him was in the T.V, I couldn't find him after I returned to the hospital." You reply.

 

Dojima stares between you and your brother for a moment.

 

"To think you kids got involved with... a murderer, Adachi of all people." Dojima glares for a moment. "Your parents are not going to be happy about this."

 

You flinched at this. It’s disturbingly awkward when Yu glances you. Oh, he knows why you’re unsettled.

"Our parents have dealt quite a tad." Yu speaks. You don’t know if you should be relieved or...

 

Awkward.

 

Dojima grunts nonetheless. "I'll call the station to lookout a search for him."

 

"Not yet," you perked, leaning against the table. "there's something I have to do with Adachi."

 

Dojima went confused. But Yu slowly faces at you, and says, "... What do you mean by that? Adachi-san needs to be stopped as soon as possible."

 

Something in Yu's eyes is burning. 

 

He's clearly giving you a cautious look. Saying 'don't do it'.

 

Well, this is Yu's responsibility, but you felt responsible at this as well. So you wanted to dealt a clear, clean solution. You don't want to go with your last breath by leaving something unfinished with Adachi.

 

You wanted to save him after all from his foolish fate of his. Then Yu will be free from this burden.

 

"There's something... wrong with him and I have to fix it." You protested. "I don't have much time either way, the Shadows might come back sooner if I don't find the other culprit, Adachi only knows the answer."

 

Dojima shakes his head, unconvinced. "And what exactly is this kind of culprit you're looking for, (Y/N)?

 

"Someone... who's actually behind of it all."

 

Yu looks at you. "Besides the murders, Sister?" 

 

You nodded before facing your frowning uncle, he's seriously not considering you to partake any action further with Adachi. You don't blame him, and your brother, you've already seen how dangerous is Adachi. 

 

"It won't take long, Dojima-san."

 

It was a good couple of minutes for Dojima to stare at you and decide with a frown. You expected he wouldn't accept what you have meant but consider to what happened with the Shadows, being this unstoppable and deadly, Dojima honestly wouldn't risk happening that again. The invasion is impossible to stop at such mortal odds.

 

Another thing, Dojima almost doesn't reconsider you to involve with Adachi anymore. Because with the looks of his face, Dojima must've been close with Adachi before, right now he wasn't sure who is Adachi, his partner, anymore.

 

"Fine." Dojima sighs. "Dammit, _fine_ then ."

 

"No police."

 

"I know," Dojima snarls, "no police. But still it's dangerous, (Y/N). You could've gotten yourself  _killed_ ."

 

There are worst case scenarios to die than this. 

 

"I've dealt worse, Dojima-san." You said with an even tone, it's the truth. You're not afraid. Hell, you've been _terrified_ before  from the Fall. But with years of facing death with many ways, you know how much this world is screwed. "One way or another, I have an entity to confront whether you like it or not. It's the only way to keep the world safe. Yu and I are capable of this."

 

Dojima slowly blinks at what you meant by  _capable_ . Clearly he doesn't want to know more. "I mean,  _sure_ , you can summon that winged-titan thing," 

 

Yu walks over next to Dojima, who's head is hung low from taking all this truth slapped in his face. You can sensed he's tired from all of this.  

 

"We'll be fine, Dojima-san." Yu pats Dojima's shoulders before your uncle raises his head. 

 

"Probably," Dojima says, "you kids have unraveled the truth after all. More so than a policeman like me. Just don't die on me, 'Kay?"

 

Yu nods.

 

That will be hard for you, in your situation.

 

Promises like these are easy to break under your palm. For now, it's better to lie to reassure Dojima any longer.

 

"I promise."

 

You have little time left to finish everything. Erebus is coming for you. So you’ll have to make _the_ decision  when you meet Adachi again.

 

• • •

 

** April 10 2012 **

** 11:00 pm **

 

Adachi is not good at stealth mode. But he manages to catch you off guard tonight.

 

Adachi enters from the living room’s glass doors, and silently walks his way to you, before he leans on to his the table, arms in his pockets. Patiently waiting for you to turn around from washing the dishes. The kitchen is the only room lit compared to the rest of the house, but it is still completely dark in here. Can see what you're washing?

 

When the wait is over, you gasped when your eyes landed on him.

 

"Adachi." You breathed.

 

Adachi always thought of your relation with Yu, his accomplice. You're both obviously related as living dolls. The grey-haired teenager is handsome, Adachi admits that. And you are maddeningly attractive. Too bad you're not in good terms with him.

 

"Where's my Evoker?" You begin, and Adachi snorts at that.

 

"The  _gun_ ? Is that what it's called?" Adachi tilts his head with a sneer. "Somewhere where you'll never find it." 

 

Your eyes narrowed at this, your whole body is seething. Cute.  

 

"A friend gave me that Evoker, I want it back."

 

Adachi quirks a brow. "A friend?"

 

You nodded. "He won't be happy if I lost it to someone like you."

 

_ A  friend .  He _ . Adachi I doesn't like the sound of that.

 

Oh, he's in the mood to mess with you now.

 

"This isn't negotiable," Adachi says,  "can't you see who are you talking to here?"

 

"You're afraid of me."

 

That's not obviously a question.

 

"Hmph." Adachi scoffed. "Considering the 'entertainment' we have in the TV world, your Persona is lethal. Can't have that kind of girl like you, wandering around wherever I am."

 

You rolled your eyes. "Still," you crossed your arms, cocking your hips against the counter. Adachi glances at you from head to toe, you're just wearing a plain black shirt and leggings, definitely embraces well at your hips to your ankles. "you're afraid of me."

 

Adachi returns his gaze to yours, smirking. "Since when you're this smug?"

 

"I'm not smug, Adachi. Never."

 

"Even in this conversation?"

 

Your fingers started tapping in impatience. "Why are you here?"

 

"Why?" Adachi smirks widen as he straighten himself to intimidate you. But neither of his movements made you flinch. Typical. "Would you believe me that I came here to see you?"

 

Slowly, you shake your head. 

 

Adachi sighs. "Ever as boring, (Y/N)-chan."

 

"What do you want?"

 

"Again, I came here to see you." Adachi shrugs. "Before we get this show on the road."

 

You scoffed. "Give me back my Evoker, and we will settle this, for real."

 

You stepped away from the counter and decided to head upstairs. Until Adachi felt an irritation bubbling in him, he seizes your forearm on the process, pulling you back to him.

 

"Do you actually _plan_ on  saving me like this?" Adachi says, his teeth gritting at every word.

 

Unlike you, who doesn't know a threatening cue on a person’s tone, you tilted your head with an observing face, testing him further. "What do you mean?"

 

Adachi felt like he wanted to slap you, you've been like this ever since you two met, unfazed and unafraid. Adachi hated those kinds of people who thinks they're not budging against his nature. 

 

Your brother, then you— oh, he sees the resemblance now. It's not just the looks this time. But that's not important.

 

"Why..." Adachi grips tightly at you, you shivered at the pressure, but no fear in your face. "just, _why_ are  you so curious about _me_ from  the beginning, (Y/N)-chan?"

 

It took minutes for you to comprehend his frustration to lash out so suddenly. Yet you didn't do anything much to his expectations such as prying yourself away from his grasp, explain all those cryptic nonsense, or call for help, neither of those things happen. You're just staring at him with equal grounds.

 

"Answer me." Adachi growled, yanking you back to your dazed senses.

 

"I already told you," you murmured, voice so low as the others from upstairs wouldn't hear the two of you.  "I was curious from the beginning as to who you are, as  _you_ ."

 

That didn't make sense to him, at all. 

 

To his confusion and anger at the same time, he drags you outside to where he came from. Quietly stomps his way over the glass doors and shove you outside before you utter a word. Adachi slams the doors shut and stands in the way.

 

"Was it because you pity me?" Adachi says.

 

You lightly shake your head. You don't have your shoes on, so your feet are shaking by the cold by the chilling evening. "No."

 

"Was it because you _want_ to  humiliate me?"

 

"...No."

 

"Then why?" Adachi leans on your face and your breath hitched, he mutters, "Who are _you_ to  step in my way?"

 

Again, Adachi expects you to do something. Anything, cry for help, defend, attack, whatever of it. Yet you stood your ground, facing him with unwavering focus.

 

"Alright," you say, voice steady, "I'll tell you. But I doubt you'll actually believe me."

 

Adachi steps away, rolling his eyes. "I've heard plenty of absurdity coming from you."

 

You gnawed your bottom lip, and Adachi waits. 

 

"You reminded me of how I used to be." 

 

Excuse you?

 

Before Adachi opens his mouth, you continued forth.

 

"Believe me or not, I was a  _bitch, a pain in the ass_ ,  really." You said after you glanced at his face. Did he look surprised? Confused? Whatever he did to react, it made you explain yourself further. "I was so  _empty_ . So _tired_ of  the world whining their problems in my head. But I was a child then, with an unhappy childhood."

 

You frowned before you stare at him. Adachi continues staring at you.

 

"I understand how you felt. Humanity is indifferent to one another. We derive our own perspectives to believe, and make our own worlds to our liking. Molding it, transforming it, destroying it, recreating it. We are all the same." You shrug. “I'm one of them. You are too. With a different level of aspect we are yet to be the same, so that's why I'm curious about you because you reminded me of my past self,"

 

Adachi narrows his eyes when you stepped closer, peacefully and slowly, as if you're approaching while holding food for a hungry, meek cat. 

 

"I wanted to understand you, wanted to see if maybe there could be a chance for a person who is like me, could be possible to save."

 

Despite you're such a smooth talker who yanks Adachi's interest from the idea of having the world burn under his feet. Adachi doubts himself that you're actually telling the truth.

 

So what if both of you are the same? Compared to what happened to you, you looked well off from what you did. But what about him? Your curiosity led you to the idea of saving him because he reminded himself of you? That's impossible. How can Adachi have the future of what you're having now? You look like you're living a life. 

 

"What if I'm not like you?" Adachi's mouth twitches at the thought. No. You and him are humanly not the same, you both have the ground to power. You're both lethal, but there's no mutual understanding. It's just  _impossible_ . How will you know what he went through? How much he suffered for this position he got himself into? Say both of you knew what it feel like but from the results of what you get, you're  _free_ , you have people around you. What does he have? Nothing. That's why for one simple wish, he wanted everyone to turn into Shadow so  everyone  will know how miserably they can be, just like  _him_ . "What if there's not one tiny chance I could have been saved from  _this_ ?"

 

You gave him an unimpressive look. "Didn't you already agree to see this ‘saving part' takes progress?"

 

Adachi laughed harshly. Are you kidding him now? Did you think he'll take you seriously at what you're saying to him? 

 

"What if I'm lying?"

 

"You'll never lie to me." You say, tapping your head. "Because I can hear your voice."

 

Shit, he almost forgot you can do that creepy mind-reading thing to people who thinks like him. To be honest, you proved yourself you know him like the back of your hand, he never met anyone like you like he knows himself.

 

That's why Adachi fucking wary of you, 24/7. You're a freaking  _lunatic_ and strong, you killed the Reaper with a crowbar! 

 

"You're smug as ever, (Y/N)." Adachi grins, it sends him chills. You're so interesting and different than those brats he dealt with last year. Your brother should've done more. 

 

But you sensed he doesn't your bluffing seriously.

 

"What do you want me to say then?" You sigh then, your eyes shut in frustration. "That I'm lying?"

 

"How should I know when you're lying to me? You're untrustworthy ever since we met."

 

And that received Adachi an inscrutable glare.

 

"Okay," you raised your hands in defeat. "okay, believe what you want,"

 

You make your way to the doors before Adachi care-freely steps in the way again.

 

"We're not done yet. I have questions."

 

You blinked, before frowning. "Ask."

 

"Why a bond?"

 

Adachi is set off the course of doing this 21 question game again and settles you to be absolutely done at it. 

 

Adachi gets it, your attempts, you wanted to "save him" from fulfilling his wish. You're even curious of him because he reminded of "you". But a bond? No. That's not his cup of coffee. So he's ever so fucking curious as to why, of all things, you're giving him a bond. 

 

"A bond is what helps people understand others, or such other reasons,” you explained, an even tone. "you wanted one."

 

"Bullshit, bonds are pathetic—"

 

"Pathetic." You repeated, your eyes turned to slits. "How ironic. When you accidentally killed Mayumi because of that?"

 

Oh. No. You and him are not going to have this conversation.

 

"You were never here in Inaba when that happened." Adachi scowls.

 

"You're right I wasn't," you nodded. "It's because I can hear it from your voices—"

 

This shit again. And because of that, Adachi instantly pulls his gun out and aims it at your forehead. You froze at the weapon before you, but didn’t make a sound.

 

Dammit, why are you not afraid at gunpoint? Like,  _at all._

 

"You better stop messing me around with your  _games_ , (Y/N)."  Adachi scowls, nudging the gun. "I could shoot you in the head if you continue to taunt me—"

 

"I never taunted you, Adachi." You shake your head. "I-I never—"

 

"Liar."

 

"It's true." You raised your hands to show a passive intention. "It's true, no one else knew your crimes, I knew it because I saw your affliction of death and your—" 

 

You swallowed loudly, addressing Adachi's bored stare.

 

"It's my power." You finally said,  "I can't control it. But I know everything of what you feel..."

 

Adachi doesn’t respond.

 

"It wasn't emptiness at first. But you once liked Mayumi," you boldly prompt. "Your love for her was rejected, she denies your need and want to bond, by that you hated her because she's like everyone else, right? Everyone you hated—"

 

Adachi grabs a hold of your face, his fingers digs painfully against your skin. "Shut up."

 

"Then there's Konishi," you almost said loudly, restraining from his grasp. Adachi expects you to do anything right about now, but your hands are limply hanging in your sides, your feet are stubbornly planted in the wooden floor. "She rejected you, because (even though you're such a creep) you killed her because you _thought_ you're  not good enough—"

 

"Who are you," Adachi snarls, he almost shouts at this. "to have the place to say that to my face?"

 

You heaved a tensed breath. "You can't just... hate the world because they're against you, Adachi."

 

"So a bond is going to help me?" Adachi cackles. "Yeah, right, you're so full of shit, (Y/N)."

 

Adachi lets go of you and disarms his gun back to his holster. You blinked as you stepped away from him, letting out a heavy breath. Your face feels numb from the pain.

 

"You're just like everyone else."

 

"And why is that?"

 

"Bonds is your goddamn religion." Adachi ridiculed. “I had to understand the hard way to never ask such an interaction ever again."

 

"I also had to understand it the hard way." You said with a snap. "And it made me the person who I am today. You may not wanted it, fine, but I won't stop from ignoring you."

 

"Because you'll save my ass?"

 

You nodded frantically. "Yes, your ass, idiot."

 

Adachi says without thinking, "Then you're such a dumbass."

 

It was unexpected that you started laughing, light and genuine. 

 

"Yes, I'm a dumbass, Adachi." You snorts. “I'm so foolish to save a murderer, a person who've hurt so many people." Your laughed ceased, turning back to a serious expression. "But, believe me, Yu is not the only one in the line who wants to their hands on you right now."

 

You hummed at that thought and took a step closer to him. 

 

"I told you about everything I wanted to say, detective." You murmured, voice gentle and empathetic. "If you don't believe a squat of everything I said, then I'll just have to do my thing without your consent."

 

Truth to be told, Adachi knows everything about you from the start. All because of some god whispering to his ears about how incredible it would be to have you as an ally to rule with him. An ally that can call Death itself. 

 

And Adachi sees the bigger picture of it.

 

**_Patience, child of man_**.  The god says in his mind.

 

It would've been a shame to ignore all the things you said to him though. What would happen if you were to save him in the end? If his wish would've been—

 

No. He couldn't turn back now, not while a god had a deal with him to help him guide this world to ruin. He cannot waste such power because of a mere woman.

 

But something within him, a sliver, wants to see how you'll partake his game to the end. Although Adachi dismisses that kind of thought. He doesn’t want to lose at someone like you, yet he’s excited to have someone go against him, a competitor. Yu was a disappointment.

 

"Well, then." Adachi flashes his signatures smile, dismissing his tensed posture. "You better give it all you got, (Y/N)."

 

He tosses you something, and you fumbled with it by the sudden offer. Your Evoker.

 

You sigh in relief, clutching the gun in silence.

 

"As you know, you don't have much time, for this." Adachi remarks, your attention from the Evoker goes back to him. "Two worlds will soon join as one and everyone will turn into Shadows, you better be ready. We'll see who's the strongest for ones wish to grant."

 

"Yu has some unfinished business with you," you said, with a small smile. "he'll take care you just so."

 

Adachi frowns. 

 

Yeah, Adachi saw the kid again, entering this house. There's no mistake he's upstairs, sleeping. His accomplice maybe has something in mind for the last year's game to continue. Or so, Adachi have the feeling Yu is no longer his accomplice or rather he was  never an accomplice. He was tricked.

 

**_You are fooled._ **

 

"I see what's going on here." Adachi finally said.

 

"My brother will be the one dealing with you, Adachi." You stepped away, holding the Evoker lazily. "Remember? You started this case, he is the one who is suppose to end this."

 

Adachi clenches his jaw. "You're just a bait."

 

An attention for Adachi to get cornered.

 

The pieces are getting glued together. The reason why you’re here in Inaba.

 

You nodded. "The hero needed a time out, I guess." Your eyes downcast. "It was my fault, so I have to take responsibility for what I did to make my brother this way."

 

"So after all that chit-chat we have—"

 

"I didn't lie about those." Your eyes went back to his, a serious gaze. "Yu attempted to stop you of your crimes, but little he did know I'm here for another reason. As you said: 'to save your ass'"

 

God, when will that ‘ass saving’ stop?

 

“So how you’ll save me?”

 

It was suppose to be a joke. A taunting joke because Adachi was ever so curious to see you how you’ll act.

 

But it costed him to be surprised, it caught him off guard.

 

Before Adachi could move or responded, you slowly made your way to his personal bubble, Adachi continues to stare at you. You have a smaller height compare to him.

 

“I questioned you if you wanted to be saved.” You murmured, both of your hands reaches our and makes their way to Adachi’s cheeks, slowly cupping them. Adachi went still at this. Where the hell did your Evoker go? “You said it interests you, but I wouldn’t say that it’s a complete consent. But it seems like you have to work on joking someone’s ability, before you actually meant that you don’t want to be saved.”

 

“What the hell are you doing?”

 

You leaned his face closer to yours. “Do you want to be saved?”

 

Adachi is confused, are you planning to headlock him?

 

“Why is it like you’re always asking permission if I wanted to be saved?” Adachi says, bothered.

 

“You said it interests you.”

 

Adachi is getting annoyed, not while your hands are still cupping his face. “I did because I—“

 

“You don’t have to explain.” You slowly smirked. “Besides you doubted me, so this is what you get.”

 

Adachi couldn’t say anything else because there’s something in his mouth, and it took a moment to realize you’re kissing him. 

 

Adachi was so shock he couldn’t move, at all. His hands are in his pockets, frozen, like the rest of his body. His eyes are opened wide unlike yours.

 

His mind is screaming, no, why is the god within him screaming?

 

**_She planned this—_ **

 

The voice didn’t continue any further and Adachi felt like he was splashed by a cold, freezing water.

 

The detective gasped loudly as both of your lips parted. 

 

“What...” Adachi panted, clutching his head as he collapses on the door with a loud  thud . “What did you  do to me?”

 

“I imprinted you.”

 

Adachi snapped his gaze at you. “ _What_ ?”

 

You tilt your head, face unreadable. “This is how I saved you, Adachi.” You said as went towards to his panting form, crouching in front of him. Adachi went utterly rigid. What did you do to him? Why is he like this?“Ameno-Sagiri or any other god will no longer control you ever again. You are—“

 

Adachi seizes the collar of your shirt and pulls you towards him, angry, fuming, seething, boiling. He’s  _mad_ . What did you do to him? 

 

“Is that why...” Adachi shakes again, he suddenly loses all of those emotions like a pebble sinking in a pond, unable to return to the surface ever again. He lets out a struggling breath. “Is that why I—“

 

You gently pry off his hand from your shirt.

 

“This is why I constantly ask you if you wanted to be saved.”

 

Saved.

 

Is this what you meant?

 

Adachi feels like nothing is no longer restraining or lingering within him. The looming figure just suddenly vanished out of thin air. 

 

He felt alone... like no one is here with him anymore. Where did the god went? Where is his power? Where is his wish?

 

Why did the point of granting his wish— for the world to collapse— is suddenly futile anymore?

 

“I’m here.” You whispered, reassuring his realization. Intertwining your fingers to his, and Adachi doesn’t move. His mind went completely blank.

 

Adachi lost, just like that.

 

You made him yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy ٩( ᐛ )و


	15. Interlude: Thank You

You’re in a different reality.

 

Your surroundings are blurry and gloomy but there are flower petals gliding all around you. You can’t identify from where you are but you know you’re not in Inaba.

 

The place is doleful.

 

Somehow hollow.

 

 

In front of you, there’s a clear vision of a girl. Her presence is... similar to yours.

 

She looked unhappy.

 

 

She dresses peculiarly, but the most important detail you paid attention to is the golden Velvet symbol on her officer cap, and a deep blue bag slung to her.

 

A Velvet. What’s a Velvet doing here in your dreams?

 

“Thank you,” she says, voice soft and melancholy. Her face looked so lost yet so grateful. “for everything.”

 

There’s something in her eyes, there’s struggle. Her voice is wavering as well, but she tries her hardest to speak and continue. 

 

“I waited for so long for any hope to come.” She continues, staring at you with those indebted eyes, you find yourself staring. “I tried to stay... only the fog to disappear completely.” 

 

The fog.

 

You attempted to speak but only to hit with realisation that you can’t, like something’s preventing you. So you continue to stare at her in silence.

 

Why does she looks so dejected?

 

“I’m sorry this happened to you. I didn’t realise you could’ve gone far to stop everything...”

 

She looks away, regretful. 

 

She’s sorry for you.

 

Why?

 

“But I suppose there’s nothing you could’ve done more... you already sold your life in exchange for others.”

 

You waited, then she looks at you. 

 

“For that, I’ll make sure your brother,” she pauses, sighing in sadness. “and the others, will have a peaceful future.”

 

She slightly frowns when she pauses herself, thinking deeply.

 

“It’s a shame I won’t be there to see it.”

 

Then she starts stepping away from you, sinking into the darkness. Like she doesn’t fight it, she lets it consume her, as if she belonged there.

 

Here, in this hollow place.

 

“I will _end_ this  while I’m relieved... I will make sure it won’t happen again” she nods. “Thank you... Thank you so much.”

 

The last thing you see from her was her smile, a sad one. 

 

“Goodbye.”

 

Then you woke up.

 

 

 

 

It wasn’t an hour, but it felt forever to lay in your bed in silence, comprehending what it felt like a dream.

 

But... it couldn’t be. 

 

You sit up, removing your blankets, before siting at the edge of the bed with realisation hitting you.

 

The girl. 

 

You saw her through Ameno-Sagiri.

 

 

“Marie.”


	16. Your Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m going to jail.”
> 
> “Obviously.”
> 
> His eyes narrows. “You’ll leave me then.”
> 
> “No.” You shake your head. “I will never leave you. But... what can I do? This is retribution.”

** December 31 2009  **

** 3:00 am **

 

There was someone. He knows everything about you like the back of his hand. He knows what you’ve been hiding from all this time.

 

He knows it. So he confronted you tonight.

 

New Year’s Eve.

 

It was also damn cold, freezing.

 

 

Mitsuru and the others are ready, despite the climate’s wearing down the mood. They couldn’t celebrate the occasion at ease. They’re so awfully wary for their final battle to come.

 

The battle where this ‘Nyx’ is to bring the Fall, coming for you all.

 

You sigh at this intense event. 

 

Sitting silently at the edge of the roof of the co-ed dorm, where the first of the thirteen shadows appeared, you eyed to the lively city below you. 

 

It’s so scenic. 

 

It may be the last peaceful image you’ll ever see.

 

You glanced at your watch at this. It’s almost midnight. almost new year, almost Dark Hour.

 

 

Then you see a flash of yellow, you sensed another presence like yourself.

 

"Disappointed that you're different from humankind like me?"

 

You twist your head, when you caught the person disturbing you, it caused your eyes narrowed to slits. 

 

"Ryoji."

 

The Prince. Death. 

 

Someone like him, you can’t hear his hidden thoughts, his mind is completely blank. You didn’t like it. 

 

As if the Appriser reads your face, he slowly shakes his head, shrugging off at something. "Save it for my telepathy. There's nothing in my head to hear."

 

Ever since you first met Ryoji, you know he’s not human. That’s why you don’t like him. You and him are to be at insightful terms instantly ever since you two had your first encounters.

 

"But you _are_  human,” You snide, showing no fear. Taunting. You wanted to test him how much you are to intimidate the boy. “ Mochizuki ."

 

His smile went tight. 

 

There’s nothing to bear dread by someone like him.

 

"And you won’t be a just any expired pawn any longer.” He suddenly counters, crossing his arms.

 

Your eyes twitched. "Excuse me?"

 

"Don't tell me...” He chuckles, a mocking mirth within him. "You never knew, after all this years? Even after you’re no longer someone worthy, how could you not heed her calling?”

 

You’re slowly irking.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Ryoji mouth quirked, before disappearing into thin air.

 

"Before my birth to serve Nyx,” He replies, his inscrutable voice comes from a different location.

 

You swiftly turn to your left and he’s beside you, sitting nonchalantly at the edge of the roof, unbothered at the great heights. His long legs swinging at the edge like a child.

 

“There's a human being that Nyx personally chooses for her to be the another Appriser,” He continues as he raises a finger, pointed at a specific direction you find it absurd. “you."

 

You scoffed, rolling your eyes as you stand up, creating distance. “That's just plain, straight-up lies." 

 

"You never heard _or_ you're  just  _lying_ .” Ryoji sighs next to you, standing up as well to level the ground here. For a kid, he’s too tall than you. "Nyx has grown admiration of your potential... despite you wasted it.”

 

_Nyx, the being who’s been lingering in your presence ever since._

 

That’s the first time Ryoji voluntarily communicated you through telepathy. You dislike it how it turns out to be more darker and deviled.

 

You stood away from Ryoji, ignoring him. But not any longer. You took your time to glance the entire city. The tall buildings, parks, houses, the outline of every landscape and lights by humans, beaming in joy for the upcoming, exciting new year. You cannot hear those kinds of positive voices though.

 

_I wish I should’ve done something more this year, last year is boring._

_Another year? Why not end us all?_

_I hope this is my last year, I have no hope for this world._

_I could practically hear my death coming for me with each passing year._

_Bad New year, this sucks._

You shut your eyes, these voices can’t let you think for a _goddamn_ minute of your lifetime.

 

"Why is Nyx appraised of me?" You asked in a quiet voice, facing the boy.

 

It wasn’t a minute until Ryoji replies with a grim, displeased face.

 

“Nemesis.”

 

What about  her ?

 

“My...” Your mouth went dry. “Persona?”

 

Ryoji is nettled by that, he snorts.

 

“You’re... such a liar, until now. Even longer ever since we met, you’re like this.” Ryoji scoffs, turning away from you in disappointment. “Did you think I wouldn’t see it through you?”

 

You stayed silent.

 

“You’re like me, (Y/N)-san.” Ryoji says, glancing at you. His eyes beams in blue, challenging you. “Involved with a god or goddess, those who likes favouring beings below them and granting them power in order to strive or strike humanity. You have _her_ power . The goddess Nemesis, herself, lends you, more so than any human or what the SEES would’ve grasped.”

 

This is why you don’t involve about this kind of topic. It’s not like Ryoji would’ve understand the reason you’re in this kind of mess. He wouldn’t understand it comprehensively since he’s not a human from the beginning. In fact, he should be seeing you as his  enemy .

 

You glanced at the city. There’s a part of it where all of this begin, somewhere down the road or path or room. There was the finest revelation, born through this city. The reason how you, yourself, began to hold such power.

 

There was a woman, who came to you long ago before you have the ability to telepathy , the ability to interact to such creatures that are beyond humans, the ability to grasp the rifts between reality and unreality, and more.

 

But... that was a long time ago. You barely remember it since it was a distant memory. So you’re not sure if it’s real or not. But in the end, look where it got you.

 

She’s real. You just forgot about her, for whatshe gave you. For what she believed in you.

 

“Her...” Ryoji mutters, you hear his teeth are grinding. “You dare lie to tell people that she’s  _your_   Persona ?” 

 

He shakes his head in disapproval. 

 

“You’re a liar.” Ryoji repeats, his voice is between mocking or pity. His voice sounded so far away but you can hear him just right. “You fooled your friends.”

 

Until now, you remained silent, watching the city meets the tip of the realm of the Dark Hour.

 

In the corner of your eye, you see Ryoji stepping away from you, before he peers at the edge of the roof, looking to a far away subject.

 

“Why is that when Yuki-kun gave you an Evoker,” Ryoji begins, mentioning a name  causes your head to slightly meet his direction. “you have to lie straight to his face?”

 

You clenched your jaw. 

 

“Or even to Mitsuru-san?”

 

You and Ryoji exchanged piercing stares when the boy returns his intense gaze to you, flickering his eyes with beaming blue like ocean. Daring you.

 

“Or even yourself?”

 

You look away, fuming but you calmed down. You’re not in the mood with Ryoji. Why does he have to mention the  _truth_   just now? 

 

“You will be defeated, Ryoji.” You blurted, yet you’re ready to slay him at any moment. But you will not submit your anger to lash a human, even if it’s Ryoji. You’re no longer that foolish person anymore.

 

The Appriser happily laughs, for a moment before he goes back to his serious voice. “How long will you lie?”

 

Your eyes narrowed when you shot him another look, a long one, your mouth turning into a thin line.

 

“The longer you lie, the more it gets unpleasant for you... So, how long then? How long will keep telling these lies? Like lying that you _will_ not  succumb to Nyx.” Ryoji smiles, a feral one. “Lying to yourself that you have yet failed your own power that is given to you; failing your duty for retribution and justice towards humanity...”

 

Ryoji looks throughly at you.

 

“And because of that... Nyx is taking over you.” Ryoji shakes his head in disappointment. “You’ll become a pawn to her, giving you a terrible fate.”

 

_**You are forever the being that subsided your humanity, that's why you embrace me.** _

__

_**I am you, and you are me.** _

__

_**One day, we will eradicate this world of misery.** _

 

You didn’t realize you’re giving out heavy breaths, Ryoji hears it but he doesn’t comment. 

 

“Nyx imprinted you.” Ryoji turns away for one last time. “ever since you decided to slay a man for your own benefit, betraying your own power. You’ll lose your gift.”

 

He says, before leaving you when the clock strikes midnight.

 

New Year.

 

The Dark Hour embraced the entire world, including you, who is now alone in the darkness.

* * *

 

 

**April 11 2012**

**5:00am**

 

You never thought you would’ve remembered the day what Ryoji said to you at New Year’s Eve.

 

He was right though, the longer you lie, the more it gets ghastly for you. You’ve hid yourself to everyone from the reason what caused you to bear such power. 

 

Not to mention you didn’t took it with responsibility, but a burden to make your life miserable.

 

How did it you end yourself up in _this_ situation ? Especially, the dream you just saw.

 

“Marie.”

 

You... don’t know her, but her presence is familiar. 

 

Why does it feel like you need to find her?

 

You felt a tap on your shoulder, and you turned to be greeted by the drowsy detective, consciously sitting up behind you. He doesn’t have his jacket and necktie. 

 

You almost forgot he’s with you. Last night, he lose consciousness occurring to his extreme chest pain, you felt that because of what you did to him and Ameno-Sagiri. You even had to carry Adachi from the porch all the way to your room without waking your family up.

 

“Did you say something?” Adachi quietly asks, slowly rubbing his eyes. His current state of waking up actually suits him, makes him more human than you thought. You’ve seen him taunting, uncontrollable, twisted, and smug you couldn’t imagine he’d be like this.

 

You didn’t reply because you happened to stare, but it changed into an emphatic observation.

 

You recalled what happened last night. It was the usual encounters, indifferent like the of the rest interactions you two had before, only this time it ended with a... surprised kiss. 

 

To be honest, when Adachi was about to leave you wouldn’t want to miss the opportunity to save him right there and then. But it’ll cause some future mishaps to imprint him without his awareness and consent, bringing him to unpredictable consequences.

 

You guiltily shook at this. You weren’t suppose to imprint Adachi. It’s something a _divine_ would  do, if you were to imprint him, it’ll meant he’s something more than just a puppet and a human.

 

That is why it took you longer to make the decision, imprinting a human from someone like you attracts forces that are beyond existent from humanity. You wouldn’t know what would happen to Adachi from this day on for now, but he’s _your_ responsibility  now.

 

“Are you just gonna stare at me?”

 

You didn’t retort nor complain, you passively looked away. 

 

“I was just thinking of what I did.”

 

You expect he would’ve said or do something from what happened last night but he _only_ mocks , which surprises you.

 

“Judgmental much?” You scowled, before looking down to your hands. 

 

How are you going to pass this? Imprinting is a commodity, yet it’s a responsibility. If you’re to imprint someone like Adachi, it’ll make him a target. He’ll attract such as someone or something like Ameno-Sagiri, again.

 

“Imprinting is not easy.”

 

“Not easy?”

 

In the end, through vague explanations, Adachi wouldn’t understand. He has to know what kind of situation you put him through.

 

He has to know what you are.

 

You took a deep breath before you turned to him. “Do you know... how you received powers? Your... Persona.”

 

Adachi blinks confused at first but it converts to a suspicious look. 

 

“No.” He slowly answers, before sitting up straight, almost towering you. You almost forgot he’s taller than you. “I don’t know.”

 

You clenched your jaw before looking down, you happened to stare at his lap, cheap black slacks he’s wearing. But deep in your mind you recall what you saw before and after you sent Ameno-Sagiri away.

 

“A goddess gave you them only to use you for an experiment she strives for to satisfy herself.”

 

You raised your eyes to search for his reaction. 

 

His lips twitch, almost loathing but you see it. He doesn’t bother to hide it. “Sounds like a bitch to me.”

 

You hummed, agreeing.

 

“I also share the same experiences.”

 

A long silence stretches on, the detective makes no sound or interruption. Surprisingly, he has a fair patience.

 

“I was probably way younger before everything happened. I was... maybe  too _young_ back  then.” You began. “I have my own view of the world, unlike any other kids would’ve thought. But I was only a normal kid, there’s nothing special about me.”

 

You paused, looking away.

 

“Until... I met her: Nemesis.”

 

Adachi does nothing, waiting.

 

“Nemesis is a goddess,” You clarify at the awkward pause.“She gave me power, but there’s no Persona.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I don’t know,” You shrug. “Maybe I was supposed to do something for her? Something that has to do with hearing people’s dark thoughts, their Shadows, the power to control the rifts?”

 

You sigh. 

 

“... I was something more, but I didn’t do anything to it.” You mutter, your eyes narrowed in disappointment at yourself. “There’s no Persona in the beginning, I never have one at all. I’m only a girl who has abilities that are beyond compare. No... wait. I don’t know if I’m to consider at your  level: a Persona-User.”

 

_How long will you lie?_

 

You lied for so long. 

 

Because you’re scared of what the world would’ve done to you if they found out the truth.

 

There was never a Persona in the beginning. You’re at your own persona, with great power lended upon you. If people were to found out you’re a human with immeasurable abilities, the world will become greedy.

 

That’s why you lied, fooling everyone that you’re a Persona-user. Becoming “one of them” is becoming like a norm, like it’s nothing but a relating tactic. 

 

When Yuki gave you that Evoker you never used it, much to his expectations if he were to find out the truth he’ll blame you’re inconsistency. That’s why you told him that day, you “have” a Persona named the goddess who gave you abilities from the very beginning.

 

Adachi seems to understand as he gives a thoughtful look. He then asks one thing, “What about the thing that stopped the Shadows?”

 

You cringed. You were hoping he wouldn’t ask about  her .

 

“The Nyx within me, is like Ameno-sagiri, a divine avatar dwelling within you.” You point at him, towards his heart, where his true self lies. The one what attracts the godlike eyeball. “A sentient. Watching. A fake. Yet it stays until the puppet finally succumbs and fulfill’s the gods’ wish.”

 

You withdraw your hand away. There’s something in Adachi’s face that doesn’t look pleasantly appealing when he comprehends what you meant. And he _knows_ what  you’re telling him.

 

Adachi was used. 

 

“Disgusting, ain’t it?” You nod at his blank stare. “Due to my drastic change of personality, and failing Nemesis; I received a greater punishment.”

 

Erebus. You almost said it.

 

Dammit. Erebus, that’s right. You’re losing time. It’s approaching fast, you have to go now. 

 

You stand up, hiding your nervousness from the detective.

 

“You should leave now.” You suddenly said, breaking the silence. You turned away to take the Evoker that is placed on a table not too far away from the bed. “You’ll have to deal with my brother later on.”

 

Adachi chuckles harshly behind you. “I’m not your goddamn slave.”

 

“Well, I’m not treating you like how Ameno-Sagiri or his goddess did to you.” You settled your Evoker onto your holster, you’re still on the benefits the doubt of using Nyx avatar. But if you were to use it more, the attraction of Erebus will increase. “I’m setting everything  right , Adachi. I’m not ordering you, at all. You’ll have to settle this by your own, atone for what you did.”

 

He puffs a loud breath before hopping off the bed.

 

“I’m going to jail.”

 

You froze after you take out your weaponry, before you turned to him with a flat face.

 

“Obviously.”

 

His eyes narrows. “You’ll leave me then.”

 

“No.” You shake your head, clenching your sword. “I will never leave you. But... what can I do? This is retribution.”

 

“I didn’t ask you to save me.” Adachi says, before shaking his head. He has a twisted expression on his face. “Or maybe you did it just you could see me rotting in my penalty one day.”

 

You let out a deep breath. Adachi is... someone you would never consider someone more than just an enemy but ever since meeting him and found out what he is... It unsettles you the least for him to get this kind of treatment. 

 

But what he did to Yamano and Konishi. It cannot support your empathy towards him.

 

”I saved you because I have my own reasons, but most of them are from my empathy.”

 

You turned away towards the door to leave, but there’s a grip around your arm, pulling you back.

 

When you’re about to ask the detective what it is, he plants an insisting kiss against your lips.

 

Shocked, you couldn’t move at the unexpected.

 

But you didn’t complain nor decline, instead you accepted it. Your hands unconsciously makes their way around his frame, his waist and his head, pulling him gently against yours.Adachi, who takes this as an invitation, deepens the kiss until you couldn’t breath, which you didn’t mind. He embraces you tightly, onto the point your bodies are pressed together, flushed together.

 

_You don’t have time for this._

 

Despite Adachi feels desperate, and the kiss is getting suffocating and intoxicating, you slowly push him away. Both of your lips parted, yet you’re both inseparable at the moment, breathing heavily against each other.

 

Adachi gives you a look, it wasn’t a smug or a clever look, it’s a soft yet desperate gaze altogether almost shattering. 

 

“ _If_ we’re  going to see each other again in the future.” He starts, his forehead frustratingly against yours as he stares into your dazed half-lidded eyes. “I’ll make you pay for this.”

 

There’s some many things you wanted to say, out of all of them, you wanted to say you both aren’t to be together. So you only reply him a sad smile. Adachi doesn’t attentively perceive your melancholy expression. He doesn’t have to know. He doesn’t need to know.

 

But what would he—

 

No. It’s not important. Not anymore, who cares what _he_ thinks ? By the time you fade away into this world, he’ll no longer belong to you. You’ll let him go as you meet your last breath. 

 

But... why is it so hard to think that as you suddenly kissed his forehead? And leave him alone in the room with an unexpected aching feeling lingering in your heart? Why does it felt like...

 

Like...

 

Do you... _like_ Tohru Adachi?

 

* * *

 

 

**November 2009**

 

After encountering the Velvet Room, you have a dream of it. You felt it it wasn’t from _your_ will to see it again.

 

Alone in a blue room, there’s a sophisticated gentlemen, with nose so long, pointed ears, and bloodshot eyes, despite his bizarre appearance he has a inviting, pleased smile. 

 

His name is Igor. The Proprietor of the Velvet Room.

 

“You have greater potential.” Igor says. “Comparing to a divine lending you her power. You’re born gifted.” 

 

He pauses, tapping his thin finger against the blue table that is between the two of you. The table is filled with displayed tarot cards for a certain fortune telling.

 

“Or cursed.”

 

You stiffened.

 

You‘re never aware there’s a Velvet Room in the beginning but it seemed like it existed longer than you. Igor, a divine man you barely knew, knows you more than everybody else.

 

It causes you to question more and more what are the beings lingering beyond humanity.

 

“What is a Persona?”

 

Igor’s smile widens like the question interests him. “A Persona is the other you, your mask.”

 

So that’s how it is. There’s Shadows, and there’s also beings that is the complete opposite.

 

“I...” You look down, a feeling of dread awakening within you. “I don’t have one though.”

 

“You are never born to have one.”

 

Of course, you didn’t.

 

“All those people who assumed of your capabilities,” Igor continues solemnly. “they knew of the untruth.”

 

The truth.

 

The Shadows. 

 

Ikutski. 

 

The Kirijo.

 

SEES.

 

Yuki.

 

They don’t know the real truth.

 

They don’t know what you are.

 

“Then my fate...” you raised your head to meet Igor’s neutral eyes, who is looking throughly to you. “is just a facade for their answers? A sacrifice due to my potential?”

 

Igor closes his eyes, thinking.

 

“As I am almost omniscient, I don’t always foresee the future, Narukami.” Igor admits, but there’s no nervousness to see from him. “But as I said...”

 

He lifts a card between the two of you, when a clear drawing of the tarot card faces you, you let out a breath.

 

“Death.” You murmur.

 

“This card,” Igor says, as he lowers the card, it’s picture not hidden unlike the rest. “has many answers.”

 

Igor swats his gloved hand over the table to make the cards disappeared to thin air.

 

“Only one path will reveal itself, in the near future.” 

 

You nod.

 

“If one of those paths leads us to meet again,” Igor closes his eyes, having a thoughtful face. Yet his pleased smile never fades away. “You’ll have your own contract in time.”

 

* * *

 

 

**April 11 2012**

**7:00 am**

 

Yu showed up earlier than you expected. But you didn’t mind, the earlier the better.

 

You’re both at the Junes food court, it’s empty, no employees or customers around. You remember this is the time you saw through Adachi being a Jester arcana, a rare one that intrigues you. But you recall this is also the time Shadows came around and attacks you. 

 

And the fact that you’re tossed into the TV at the electronic sales of Junes. It doesn’t pleased you one bit.

 

It even dejected your mood more when there’s something Yu is keeping from you.

 

"Why did you not tell me you’re associated with Mitsuru's “plan”?"

 

As expected, Yu’s responded with shock, like a deer in the headlights. He has himself stiffened as you waited for him to answer.

 

"I don't know what to do last December.” He sputters, his composure failing him now. “I know the culprit is Adachi-san, but I never—“

 

"Yu," You sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose. "I know he means _something_ to  you but... why would you agree to be an _accomplice_ to  him— and  _Mitsuru of all peopl_ e ?" 

 

Yu’s mouth quivers as he couldn’t utter a word. He looks away. 

 

You sigh again. "Why didn't you, at least, call me?”

 

Yu looks back to you. 

 

“Am I...” You eyes widen when you hit a realization. “Do you not trust me?”

 

“No! It’s not that. I just...” Yu stops as he wearily sighs. “I don’t want you to be involved. I’ve... done so much for the investigation that my team had to sacrifice themselves in order to catch the culprit. But in the end...” Your brother looks down, staring at his shoes. “I couldn’t bring myself to believe that the culprit is Adachi-san.”

 

You grunted at the last statement.

 

"...Kirijo-san promised she'll handle the plan." He slowly starts. "The new phase was if you manage to stop the Shadows, she'll arrest him when all Hell is stopped. She trusted you of your capabilities, but I couldn’t let her know that you’re to be involved for my own benefit or anyone else’s than yourself...”

 

"...But, still, what you did was  dangerous !” You scolded him, your voiced raised higher that made Yu flinched. You didn’t mean it but, heck, you have to say it. Yu did a foolish decision here, using you without knowing he was in danger from the start. "You could've been  _killed_ !"

 

Yu shudders. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, sister.”

 

Dammit .

 

You puffed out a breath as you sat down to one of the food court’s chairs. Your heart’s beating faster because of the adrenaline you’re feeling. How could Mitsuru do this to Yu with such a method?

 

"I know what I did last December was stupid. But I am not a criminal, sister." Yu reassures, kneeling in front you to level your dispirited gaze. "It was just a part of the plan."

 

You mirrored your brother’s gaze and you sigh deeply. 

 

“Couldn’t you have...” You hesitated. ”confronted him with Mitsuru since you found out of the truth?”

 

“I...” Yu clenched his jaw. “I was scared of Adachi.”

 

Of course, he would be. You’re impressed and frightened at the same time that Yu managed to fool Adachi without confronting him. 

 

"What did you do?"

 

"I burned a fake evidence of the case." Yu answers immediately, tone even. You realized he has his composure together when he said what he did. And you’re proud of that. "I already sent the real one to Kirijo-san."

 

You sigh in relief. 

 

"Yu... never do _that_ again ." 

 

Yu nods, before you lunge yourself to give him a hug. Your brother went rigid but, to your surprise, he doesn’t hesitate, he _gladly_ returns  the hug instead of shying himself away.

 

“I’m fine, I would never—“

 

You separated yourself from him, something... a protective feeling eating you alive at the moment.

 

"I swear to Gods, Yu!" You abruptly shriek, voice echoing in the empty food court that had your brother instantly cringing away. "I practically marched from Iwatodai all the way to Inaba, and I could've slaughter _him_ if  he forced you to become an accomplice!"

 

"He didn’t forced me.” Yu pursued his lips, looking at you guiltily. "I thought you already found out about it."

 

You slowly narrowed your eyes.

 

"No... but, I knew something was _off_ about  you when you came back home." You say, as you run your hand through your hair. "One of my abilities is... I could willingly see a person inflicting death or be involved with death. That detective... led Yamano and Konishi to death.”

 

Yu lowers his eyes, and you see it. The betrayal. Yu... still couldn’t believe it.

 

"Like how you’ve been.”

 

You held your breath. How did he know?

 

You can hear your heart’s beating against your ribs, Yu knew. But how? 

 

"...Are you,” You hesitated. “Do you hate me?"

 

Yu shakes his head. "No." 

 

You hesitated again. "When... did mom and dad tell you?"

 

"It was Kirijo-san that told me...” Yu presses his lips into a thin line, an unpleasant glint forming in his eyes. “I wasn't surprised about it."

 

You gawked at him. "You have a sibling that took lives when she was a kid, and you aren't  surprised ?"

 

"It could've been  worse ,” Yu whispers, giving you a look. “you could taken lives to those who don't ask for it." 

 

There’s an awkward silence.

 

"And why didn't you tell me?" 

 

You let out a questionable noise.

 

Yu stares at you, hard. "You were  used , and the fact that you’re not a Persona-user, you were claimed by Nyx who’s going to use you for something terrible. Am I right? And don’t ask how I know what happened 2 years ago, Kirijo-san told me of the Fall. I put the two pieces together when I found out who is this Nyx supposed to be.”

 

Your eyes widen. "Yu..."

 

Did he... eavesdropped your conversation with Adachi?

 

Your thoughts caught off when you saw your brother clenching his fists.

 

"All this time, we barely spent our time together and this is what I get in return?"

 

Gods, you feel sick. How could you do this to Yu? To your brother, the only person that matters you the most. 

 

"There's nothing I can do." You blurted. "I have to do this or else the Midnight Channel is not your only problem."

 

Yu scoffs.

 

“Yu—“

 

“What did you do to Adachi-san?”

 

You blinked. Is he seriously asking  that ? You wanted to not tell him but he needs to know it. You wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him.

 

“Casualties are risky.” You crossed your arms. “I did what I have to, so I used my power only to prevent it any further.”

 

Yu has a questionable look. But you pressed on to not say anything specifically. Yu eventually doesn’t ask further.

 

“Until now, sister.” Yu shakes his head. “I don’t understand what you are capable of. With your powers, I don’t know if you’re an ordinary being anymore.”

 

You pressed your lips together, hard. 

 

“Remember Nemesis?” You reluctantly asked, Yu perks up to your gaze.

 

“After what I just heard from you I doubt she is a Persona, sister.” Yu says, before nodding. “Yes, I remember her. Who is this person?”

 

“She’s an actual _goddess_ who's  been watching me when I was little, and gave me power.” You answered, you didn’t miss the perplexity on your brother’s face slowly coming onto him.  “Like how you received yours... Izanagi.”

 

“What?” Yu blinks,

 

You shake your head, continuing without him to catch up of what you just said.

 

“To think,” you mumble as you look away, you’re more like musing than actually talking to your brother. “she gave me power, and I become more what I realised. She gave me a fragment of her, a part of her that made me... made me attracted Nyx of my power to use me.”

 

You faced back to Yu, and he acknowledges it. Yu never knew, he asks a few times how you got such power when you were born an ordinary. You left him to keep him safe. He doesn’t need to know what you can do. All those sleepless nights of having a telepathic awareness of humanity’s shit and all, to see and communicate their manifestations at midnight, to be involved of the blue room... everything was just tiring.

 

All because when Nemesis came into your life, it changed _you_ forever .

 

“I didn’t realise...” Yu whispers. “I wish I could’ve done more.”

 

”There’s nothing you could do, Yu.”

 

”You don’t say that...”

 

”I wish I didn’t.”

 

You sighed as you straightened yourself, before you take your weapon. You have some... new business to take care of.

 

"You should tell your friends what happened to you. Adachi's waiting." You said as you start walking away. “You have to finish this since you involved yourself from the beginning.”

 

To be honest, you don’t want Yu to be involved anymore with Adachi. But... you held back, in order for Yu to conquer his dread once and for all.

 

For the person that inflicted your brother to have the hobby of fearing of losing a bond is your fault. Yet seemingly despite to have less interaction with Yu, you haven’t helped him to face himself once, he managed on his own. And you’re proud of him for that, to not run away from the truth.

 

It made your heart lift a little, seems like Yu can handle himself on his own even with or  without you. That... what would Yu look like if he were to found you dead?

 

No. You don’t want to bring yourself to imagine the hopeless expressions of him or any other when they found out, not even someone like Nanako.

 

Fuck. This _is_ gonna  suck, maybe your spirit will deserve to rot in Hell.

 

"I plan to." Yu insists, before his voice catches onto you as you create more distance between the two of you. “But... what are you going to do?”

 

You stopped and turned back to him.

 

“I’m saving a goddess from the Hollow Forest.”

 

You left before Yu could ask what you meant.

                                       

* * *

 

 

**April 11 2012**

**6:00am**

 

Before you met Yu at the Junes food court, you saw a familiar door at the shopping district.

 

You approached it, and opened the door, leading you to a blue room, a limousine at that. A nostalgic feeling swept off your feet, you didn’t have the thought of being in this room again.

 

“It seems we have a guest.” A familiar voice said.

 

You look up and you saw Igor across you, the same as ever. But there’s something new here, a blonde lady in blue clothes, holding a tome. There’s urgency plastered in her face, bringing a heavy atmosphere.

“Welcome to the Velvet Room, (Y/N) Narukami.” Igor says. “I’m glad we are able to meet again.”


End file.
